How Great Is Your Love
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: (END) Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang Alpha. Cast : #2HYUN aka Jonghyun/Minhyun, BaekRen, OngNiel, PacaDong, JaeWoon, NU'EST, Produce 101. #Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha. Kim Jonghyun yang baik hati itu jarang menyentuhnya dengan alasan takut Minhyun terlalu lelah. Memang dari saat mereka masih di NU'EST Kim Jonghyun hanya menyentuhnya seminggu sekali atau bahkan pernah selama tiga minggu Kim Jonghyun aka JR hanya menyentuhnya sekali, hal itu terjadi ketika NU'EST sangat sibuk, kau bertanya apa Minhyun kecewa? Ya dia sedikitnya kecewa, tapi dia sudah mengenal kekasihnya luar dan dalam, kekasihnya ini lebih memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha : Pemimpin tertinggi yang sangat disegani oleh semua kaum. Di era sekarang jarang dijumpai Pure Alpha dan hanya tinggal 500 Pure Alpha saja yang ada dibumi saat ini.

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

.

.

"Noona, jangan meng-make up Minki dengan image imut." Ujar JR pada Stylist Noona yang tengah merias sang magnae.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama tapi kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dulu." Kata Dongho sambil memandangi sang omeganya. "Disana pasti banyak Alpha dan Dominant Beta yang masih belum memiliki mate, nanti Omegaku yang imut ini banyak yang minat lagi." Tambahnya. Dongho memang type Dominant Beta yang possessive, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjadi possessive namun salahkan dia memiliki Omega secantik Choi Minki yang selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekelilingnya dengan wajah androgyny nya.

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Dongho, dengan gerakan santai dia memukul pelan belakang kepala Dongho. "Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan, bodoh. Kita ini kembali menjadi Trainee jadi yang ada hanya Kim Jonghyun bukan JR, Choi Minki bukan Ren yang selalu cantik dan Dongho bukan Baekho."

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut terdiam mendengar ucapan sang Leader, dia memang pantas menyandang status Leader dimanapun kondisinya walaupun dia sendiri sesungguhnya adalah anak bungsu dikeluarganya.

Minki memandang Stylist yang sudah menemani NU'EST sejak debut itu dari arah cermin. "Kalau begitu Noona buat aku menjadi tampan, aku akan mengalahkan ketampanan Hwang Minhyun."

Jonghyun memutar matanya mendengar ucapan sang magnae. "Minhyun itu manis, mengapa kau mengatakan tampan."

Minki memajukan mulutnya. "Aku tahu Minhyun-hyung manis dengan pipi chuby nya yang sekarang, Aku ingin mengatakan akan mengalahkan ketampananmu tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa, Aku harus membuat kulitku tan dulu."

"Juga kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan ketampanan Alphaku ini, tidak akan ada yang se-gantlemen Kim Jonghyun." Ujar Minhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan dengan santai mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Jonghyun.

Minki memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Minhyun, yang diucapkan Minhyun memang benar tidak ada pria se-gantlemen Kim Jonghyun.

Saat ini keempat member NU'EST tengah bersiap-siap menghadiri hari pertama untuk acara Produce 101 Season 2. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka dalam mencapai karir sebagai Idol. Manajemen mereka sudah menyerah dengan terus mengeluarkan album namun penjualan album mereka masih belum memenuhi target manajemen mereka jadi disinilah mereka, tengah bersiap untuk melakukan kesempatan terakhir mereka.

"Wow wow, look at that. Kalian tampak seperti F4 Real Version."

Jonghyun menghentikan kegiatannya menonton anime dihp dengan Minhyun untuk melihat sang Hyung satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Siapa lagi jika bukan member dari Americanya, Aron.

"Hai, Hyung." Sapanya.

"Hai, Alpha." Balas Aron lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Dongho.

.

Kini kelima member NU'EST tengah berdiri didepan gedung manajemen mereka, beberapa menit lagi mereka akan berangkat ke gedung Mnet.

Jonghyun menundukan kepalanya, dia tidak berani memandang mata sang hyung satu-satunya itu. "Maafkan aku, Aron Hyung. Jika saja aku lebih bersikeras pada Sajangnim dia pasti akan mengikut sertakan dirimu juga."

Aron tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang Alpha yang sudah ia kenal selama delapan tahun itu, Aron menyentuh kedua bahu Jonghyun. "Jangan minta maaf, aku tidak suka itu. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Mata Minki sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan sang hyung tertuanya.

Mengetahui jika sang magnae sudah bersiap menangis, Aron kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang magne cantik mereka. "Ashley, jangan menangis. Katanya kau ingin melebihi tampannya Minhyun, jika kau menangis make up mu akan luntur."

"Hyung, bagaimana kau masih bisa setenang ini. Kita tidak akan bertemu selama 100 hari dan hanya dikasih hari libur setiap bulan sekali dan itu hanya beberapa hari saja."

Aron memeluk tubuh kurus Minki. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah jangan menangis. Aku akan tetap menunggu kalian di dorm kita."

"Hyung." Minhyun menyentuh lengan Aron.

Aron melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh Minki namun mereka masih saling bersentuhan. "Apa ini? Permaisuri Hwang juga mau menangis heh?"

Bukannya menjawab ucapan Aron, Minhyun malah memeluk tubuh kecil Aron. Melihat Minhyun yang memeluk Aron membuat Minki kembali memeluk Aron jadi saat ini Aron tengah dipeluk oleh kedua Omega ini.

Aron memejamkan matanya, dia tentu akan merindukan keempat dongsaengnya namun apa daya dia hanya bisa pasrah saat tau bahwa sang CEO mengatakan bahwa pihak Mnet tidak memperbolehkan dirinya ikut karena dirinya bukan asli Korea, alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan begitu rasis.

Dan dalam hati kecil dia juga malu kepada keempat dongsaengnya, bagaimana bisa dia yang anggota tertua namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk grup mereka dan melihat keempat dongsaengnya yang lebih muda darinya akan bekerja keras selama 100 hari untuk kembali menghidupkan nama grup mereka. Dia merasa tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna dan malu kepada kalian."

Keempat dongsaengnya yang memang memiliki pendengaran tajam langsung memandang dirinya termasuk kedua omega yang ia peluk.

"Hyung, apa yang kau ucapankan." Ujar Dongho dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Apa maksud Hyung tidak berguna? Tanpa Hyung dan Jonghyun hyung NU'EST sudah disband sejak dulu." Ujar Minki.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Aku tidak suka." Kini satu-satunya Alpha yang bersuara, dia memandang Aron dengan tatapan berbahaya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Alpha. Kau membuatku tidak berkutik." Ujar Aron, walaupun sudah mengenal Jonghyun selama delapan tahun namun dia masih saja tidak bisa bersembunyi dari tatapan Jonghyun.

"Sepertinya aku harus membatalkan ikut acara itu."

Kini keempat membernya menatap Leader mereka dengan tidak percaya.

Minhyun menatap pasangan jiwanya dengan bingung. "Jonghyunnie, apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

"Bisa saja kan satu bulan setelah kita mengikuti acara itu dan saat kita pulang kita malah disuguhi mayat Aron Hyung."

Minhyun, Minki dan Dongho memandang hyung tertua mereka dengan tidak percaya, Jonghyun adalah Alpha, dia memiliki kelebihan bisa membaca pikiran member packnya.

"Hyung!" Minki berteriak histeris dan tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya, dia memeluk erat sang Hyung tertuanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyung!"

Aron menundukan kepalanya, memang semalam dia terpikirkan untuk bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah dan tidak berguna.

Dongho menarik kerah kemeja Aron, tidak peduli bahwa sang kekasih tengah memeluk tubuh Aron. "Apa yang kau pikirkan itu, huh?!"

"Dongho, lepaskan Aron Hyung." Teriak Minhyun pada Dongho dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Dongho, namun tentu saja dia tidak bisa. Dongho itu Dominant Beta dan dia adalah Omega. Kekuatan otot Omega tentu saja kalah.

"Tidak sebelum dia membuang pikiran itu, Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki pikiran sependek itu huh?!"

Jonghyun memandangi keempat membernya dengan diam, dia tidak bergerak dari posisinya hanya memandangi Dongho yang menarik kerah kemeja Aron, Minki yang menangis histeris dan Minhyun, kekasihnya yang tengah mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Dongho dari Aron dengan cara memukul-mukul lengan kuat Dongho.

Jonghyun mendekati Hyung tertuanya dengan gerakan pelan. "Aron Hyung." Ujarnya dan saat Aron memandangnya –karena tentu saja seorang Beta (Submissive Beta) selalu mendengar ucapan Alphanya- jari tangan kanan Jonghyun menyentuh kening Aron dan seketika Aron jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Dongho.

"Aku tidak percaya akan melakukan ini." Kata Jonghyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua Omega disampingnya hanya memandangnya terdiam.

"Kau membuatnya koma atau pingsan?" tanya Dongho. Jonghyun itu bukan Alpha biasa, dia adalah Pure Alpha dan itu berarti dia bisa melakukan hal lebih dari Alpha biasa dan salah satunya adalah dia bisa menghipnotis dan memanipulasi tapi Jonghyun pernah berkata bahwa dia pernah melakukannya hanya sekali yaitu memanipulasi Ayahnya agar diijinkan ke Seoul untuk ikut audisi di Pledis.

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Hanya memanipulasi agar dia tidak memikirkan bahwa dirinya tidak berguna." Jonghyun menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala Aron "Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu, saat dia adalah orang yang membuang kesempatan berkuliah di NYU hanya untuk menjadi idol dan ternyata gagal namun masih tetap berada disamping kita bukannya kembali ke America."

Minhyun mendekati Alphanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya dipelukan hangat Jonghyun, tangannya ikut membelai kepala Aron.

.

.

.

TBC

hello readers tersayang yang telah ngebaca ff ini, perkenalkan nama saya Achan Van Jeevas tapi panggil saja Achan, alasan Achan membuat cerita ini adalah karena jarangnya ff 2hyun di indo (di ao3 juga yg inggris tdk terlalu banyak) dan bikin Achan miris, Achan tuh udh negship mereka dari jaman Face loh coz Achan and Eonnie achan tuh udh ngefans sama Minhyun dari dia jadi model MV After School yang Shanghai Romance, sumpah Minhyunie imut bgt disitu. mangkanya pas ada berita NU'EST ikut PD101 Achan and kakak Achan cuma bisa diem nd nangis dalam hati.

L.O.V.E emng bukan fandom utama Achan tapi Achan tuh suka bgt sama NU'EST mereka berlima tuh masing-masing punya bakat yang luar biasa terutama uri National Angelic Leader, Kim Jonghyun aka Junior Royal. kalau ngeliat dia tuh berasa ngeliat Yunho. mereka berdua sama-sama punya aura Leader sejati and manly but still cutie.

Oh, yah fic ini udh ditulis lebih dari 11rb word tapi Achan planning bakal diupdate seminggu sekali. jadi mohon bersabar yah bagi yang suka 2hyun.

Achan berharap dengan Achan bikin ff 2hyun tercinta ini banyak author yang juga bakal nulis tentang 2hyun #kedipkedipmanja #kodekeras

Note :

-Disalah satu acara member NU'EST mengatakan bahwa mereka terkadang memanggil Minki dengan panggilan Ashley dan salah satu panggilan Ren juga Ashley

-Nick name Minhyun adalah Hwang Emperor atau Kaisar Hwang tapi karena dia adalah Omega dari Alpha jadi dia dipanggil Permaisuri Hwang


	2. Chapter 2

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha. Kim Jonghyun yang baik hati itu jarang menyentuhnya dengan alasan takut Minhyun terlalu lelah. Memang dari saat mereka masih di NU'EST Kim Jonghyun hanya menyentuhnya seminggu sekali atau bahkan pernah selama tiga minggu Kim Jonghyun aka JR hanya menyentuhnya sekali, hal itu terjadi ketika NU'EST sangat sibuk, kau bertanya apa Minhyun kecewa? Ya dia sedikitnya kecewa, tapi dia sudah mengenal kekasihnya luar dan dalam, kekasihnya ini lebih memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha : Pemimpin tertinggi yang sangat disegani oleh semua kaum. Di era sekarang jarang dijumpai Pure Alpha dan hanya tinggal 500 Pure Alpha saja yang ada dibumi saat ini.

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

.

.

.

.

Minhyun memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji dijendela van-nya, sudah setengah jam setelah mereka membaringkan Aron di dorm mereka, kini mereka tengah menuju kegedung Mnet.

Saat tengah asyik memandangi gedung-gedung –sebenarnya dia sudah sering melihat karena mereka memang bukan hanya sekali dua kali ke gedung Mnet jadi dia sudah hapal- sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh tangannya. Pelakunya tak lain adalah sang Alphanya sendiri karena posisi duduk mereka memang beriringan dikursi tengah, dikursi belakang ada Dongho dan Minki serta Stylist mereka yang kembali merias Minki –ingat tadi Minki menangis histeris karena Aron.

"Kau gugup?"

Minhyun mengangguk lalu dengan santai menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang kekasih. "Tentu saja aku gugup, para trainee lain pasti tidak akan menyukai kita dan mengira kita curang karena kita memiliki L.O.V.E tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa kita hanya memiliki segelintir L.O.V.E di Korea." Setelah selesai berbicara Minhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan memeluk lengan kiri Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit pipi chuby Omeganya. "Lebih baik tuan Lead Vocal ini berlatih saja ketimbang memikirkan hal seperti ini, huh."

"Iya iya aku berlatih." Dan dengan itu Minhyun menyanyikan lagu Because Of You milik After School dengan posisi masih bersandar dibahu Jonghyun.

Mendengar suara merdu sang kekasih membuat senyum Jonghyun semakin lebar, lengan kanannya yang tidak dipeluk oleh Minhyun terangkat untuk mengelus pipi lembut Minhyun dan sesekali Jonghyun menciumi rambut hitam kekasihnya, aroma matenya ini memang menenangkan jiwa dan raganya.

.

.

"Minhyunie yang pertama lalu Minki, Aku dan Dongho."

Minhyun cemberut mendengar ucapan Alphanya. "Mengapa aku yang pertama? Biasanya kan kau."

Saat ini keempat member NU'EST ah tidak bukan member NU'EST tapi keempat trainee Pledis tengah berada dibackstage dan menunggu staff menyebut nama mereka untuk masuk.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Minhyun cemberut, kekasihnya ini memang selalu manja jika hanya ada member packnya saja terutama jika hanya mereka berdua, kekasihnya ini suka merengek dan super manja padanya.

"Kau dan Minki kan visual kita, tentu saja kalian yang didepan."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja Hyung, Alpha kan yang harusnya pertama." Tambah Minki mendukung Minhyun, well mereka sama-sama Omega jadi tentu saja saling mendukung.

"Aniya, Kalian berdua yang didepan lalu Aku setelah itu Dongho, Dongho harus yang terakhir karena parasnya dan aku tentu saja harus ditengah. Dan ingat aku bukan Leader kalian, ok."

"Tapi kau Alpha dari pack kami tentu saja kau leadernya." Ujar ketiga dongsaengnya itu bersamaan yang hanya dibalas garukan kepala oleh Alpha mereka.

.

Seperti perkiraan Jonghyun kedatangan mereka menjadi pembicaraan oleh trainee lain. Jonghyun hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi para trainee yang sudah ada disana sebelum mereka berempat. Ada yang mengagumi paras Minhyun dan Minki dan ada juga yang ketakutan karena memandang Dongho.

Setelah dirasa cukup, keempatnya mencari tempat duduk yang sejajar. Jonghyun menyikut lengan Dongho yang memperhatikan trainee yang duduk dibelakang mereka.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kau menakuti mereka." bisik sang Alpha pada Dominant Betanya itu.

"Stay humble, remember." Kata Minhyun mengingatkan membernya, saat dibelakang panggung Minhyun memang memberi wejangan kepada ketiganya terutama pada Dongho, ingat dia adalah Ummanya NU'EST. Dia selalu cerewet masalah apapun.

"It's ok, it's ok. Stay humble." Ujar Minki sambil menggengam tangan Minhyun dan Jonghyun yang ada disamping kanan kirinya yang hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dua insan itu sedangkan Dongho berkata bahwa disini panas.

.

.

Minhyun hanya menatap huruf C yang ia genggam tanpa ada niatan untuk menempelkannya disamping nametagnya, bagaimana bisa dia ada diperingkat C dan teman-temannya ada di D. Seharusnya mereka ada di A atau B. Harusnya bukan dia yang mendapatkan peringkat diatas harusnya itu Jonghyun, kekasihnya, alphanya bukan dirinya.

Jonghyun mendekati kekasihnya dan mengelus kepala Minhyun yang tertunduk lesu. "Kenapa, hm? Tidak bisa membuka stikernya?" goda Jonghyun dan dengan itu sang Alpha mengambil huruf C dari tangan kekasihnya dan membuka stikernya untuk menempelkannya.

Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah tampan alphanya dengan tidak percaya. "Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya kita dapat peringkat diatas dan bersama-sama bukan hanya aku seorang."

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan omega tercintanya dan dengan pelan menempelkan huruf C disamping nametag kekasihnya. "Kahi Sunbae benar, kita mengikuti acara ini dan memulai dari awal jadi kita kita dari awal sudah ada diperingkat atas itu malah membuat kita diatas angin dan tidak berusaha lebih keras juga kita harus memberi kesempatan kepada trainee lain."

Walaupun sudah menempelkan huruf C pada nametag Minhyun tapi tangan Jonghyun masih berkeliaran diperut Minhyun, jarinya bahkan menulis hangul namanya sendiri diperut Minhyun yang masih memakai kemeja.

Minhyun memandangi jari Jonghyun yang masih bermain diperutnya. "Cium Aku."

Sang Alpha hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Omeganya. "Nanti."

.

.

Kini 101 Trainee memandang monitar yang menampilkan koreo dance 'Naya Na' dan hampir 70% wajah para trainee menjadi lebih keruh, koreo dance 'Naya Na' tentu saja lebih rumit dari lagu Season pertamanya karena ini untuk laki-laki jadi tentu saja tampak lebih energetic dan intens.

Minhyun menatap tidak percaya monitar didepannya. Dia tidak sepandai Jonghyun dalam menari jadi melihat gerakan dance pada monitar diatasnya membuatnya bingung. Saat mereka masih di NU'EST setiap kali mereka berlatih untuk cameback mereka Minhyun selalu mendapatkan latihan ekstra dance dari Jonghyun dan saat ini keduanya terpisah karena berbeda grade.

Minyun menundukan kepalanya, dia memang tidak bisa berpisah dari Kim Jonghyun, Alphanya.

"Dalam tiga hari kita akan mengadakan Re-Evaluation." Ujar BoA pada para trainee didepannya.

.

.

Minhyun hanya berdiri disamping antrian makan Trainee, kini hanya ada lima trainee tingkat C yang tengah mengantri makanan.

"Minhyun-sshi, kau sudah berdiri disana selama setengah jam. Ambil jatah makananmu." Herdik Staff wanita yang memang sudah melihat tingkah Minhyun.

Minhyun membungkukkan badannya. "Terimakasih tapi nanti saja aku sedang menuggu teman-temanku."

"Aish dasar." Ujar sang staff sambil geleng-geleng kepala yang hanya dibalas senyum minta maaf Minhyun.

Setelah seluruh trainee tingkat C mengambil makanan mereka kini tingkat D yang tengah mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makan siang mereka. Beberapa trainee tingkat D memandangi Minhyun yang tampak mencolok dijejeran barisan, tentu saja dia mencolok selain karena wajahnya juga karena baju kuningnya yang mencolok.

Minhyun tidak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa trainee tingkat D padanya dia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya mencari tiga kepala yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

"Minhyun-hyung." Dari jarak tiga meter sang magnae NU'EST melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Well tanpa Minki melambaikan tanganpun Minhyun tau bahwa dalam jarak dekat member-membernya akan datang, tentu saja dia tahu karena dia sudah hapal aroma membernya terutama aroma Alphanya.

Minki berlari kecil dan memeluk Minhyun. "Kau menunggu kami?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Minhyun. "Manisnyaaa." Dan dengan seenaknya Minki mencubit kedua pipi Minhyun.

"Minki-ya, lepaskannn."

"Tidak mau, disuruh siapa hyung bersikap manis dengan menunggu kita." keukeuh Minki sambil masih mencubit kedua pipi Minhyun.

"Aish, Choi Minki! Pipiku sudah besar dan kau tidak membantu dengan mencubitnya." Ujar Minhyun dengan susah payah, selain mencubit kedua pipinya Minki juga menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Minhyun, sungguh magnae yang tidak sopan.

Tingkah kedua omega itu tentu saja menarik perhatian orang-orang disekeliling mereka, ada yang gemas dengan tingkah keduanya ada yang sekan-akan ingin menculik mereka karena tingkah imut keduanya yang tampaknya tidak disadari oleh mereka berdua sendiri.

Minki melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Minhyun dan langsung memajukan mulutnya. "Kau tidak marah jika Jonghyun-hyung mencubit pipimu. Dasar pilih kasih."

"Yakk! Bukannya aku pilih kasih tapi kau sendiri juga pernah melakukan itu, kau membiarkan Dongho memelukmu dan tidak membiarkanku memelukmu, padahal kan waktu itu aku butuh pelukanmu karena Aron Hyung tidak ada." Ujar Minhyun sambil mengungkit-ungkit bahwa Minki juga pernah pilih kasih padanya.

Mata Minki melebar mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Tentu saja aku tidak memelukmu karena Jonghyun-hyung memberiku tatapan mematikan seakan mengatakan _kau memeluknya kau keluar dari pack ini_ tentu saja aku takut." Ujar Minki memberi alasan.

Para trainee yang bahkan sudah mengambil jatah makan mereka sebagian masih ada disana untuk melihat bertengkaran manis kedua omega itu.

Jonghyun dan Dongho saling berpandangan dengan lelah, mereka memang sudah biasa mendengar pertengkaran tidak ada akhir kedua omega dipack mereka ini.

"Bukan hanya waktu itu saja tapi saat ka–" ucapan Minhyun terpotong saat sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya menuju antrian makanan, pelakunya tentu saja kekasih hatinya.

Dongho juga menarik lengan kurus kekasihnya dengan santai. "Sudahlah, tidakkah kalian lelah setelah berlatih dance. Terkadang aku bingung, darimana kalian masih memiliki stamina untuk berdebat tidak penting seperti itu."

.

Hwang Minhyun tidak hanya menjadi pusat perhatian saat berada diantrian makanan tapi juga saat dikafeteria PD101, bagaimana tidak menjadi antrian dia adalah satu-satunya yang memakai baju kuning menyala diantara baju orange, memang masih ada beberapa trainee tingkat C yang ada dikafeteria namun mereka semua bergerombol.

Sang omega dari alpha di packnya itu memandang Minki dan Dongho yang terkadang saling suap-suapan dan posisi duduk keduanya sangat menempel seakan ada lem perekat. Minhyun memandang posisi duduk dirinya dengan Jonghyun dan yah posisi duduk keduanya tidak sedekat Dongho dan Minki, posisi duduk mereka terkesan hanya sebatas teman dan itu sedikitnya membuat Minhyun kesal. Kesal karena posisi duduk keduanya tidak sedekat Dongho dan Minki juga kesal karena dari tadi Jonghyun berbicara dengan orang yang ada disampingnya yang sama-sama dari tingkat D.

Minhyun menggeser pantatnya untuk mendekatkan posisi duduk dirinya dan kekasihnya, tepat saat bagian kiri tubuhnya menyentuh bagian kanan tubuh kekasihnya, kekasihnya langsung memandang dirinya.

"Wae, Minhyun-ah?"

Ditatap oleh sepasang mata tajam didepannya membuat Minhyun gugup seketika. "A-aniya." Dan dengan itu Minhyun mendudukan posisi duduknya ketempat semula. Sungguh walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun tapi Minhyun masih tetap saja suka dibuat salah tingkah dengan tatapan Alphanya itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huweeeee, Achan bener-bener terharu ngeliat banyak yang ngeripiu ff abal-abal Achan ini, huweeee Achan nangis sekaligus seneng bgttt!

Terimakasih atas review kalian yang bikin semangat Achan naik jadi 1000000000x lipat. terimakasih juga utk silent reader walaupun gk ninggalin jejak tapi Achan tetep seneng karena ff ini byk yg baca. mohon maaf kalau masih ada typo bertebaran dan kesalahan lainnya.

Ah dan tentang ff 2Hyun di ao3 Achan setiap hari mampir ke ao3 untuk ngeliat ada ff terbaru 2hyun emang banyak sekitar 50+ tapi menurut Achan itu masih kuranggggg jadi hayoo para 2hyun shipper di indonesia kita sebarkan kedahsyatan cinta kita untuk 2hyun nd NU'EST.

Bye bye bye see u next week, kesayangan Achan semua.. muach muach muach..


	3. Chapter 3

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha : Pemimpin tertinggi yang sangat disegani oleh semua kaum. Di era sekarang jarang dijumpai Pure Alpha dan hanya tinggal 500 Pure Alpha saja yang ada dibumi saat ini.

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menundukan kepalanya melihat sang kekasih hatinya masuk ke grade D. Astaga bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang serba bisa ini turun peringkat.

"…sekarang aku akan mengumumkan trainee yang naik peringkat ke tingkat B."

Para trainee saling berpandangan, mereka saling berbisik-bisik dan menebak-nebak. Trainee yang naik dua peringkat sekaligus, tentu saja sangat mengagumkan.

"Selamat kepada Trainee Kim Jonghyun yang naik peringkat ke tingkat B."

Dan seketika ruangan tingkat D dipenuhi tepukan tangan, mereka memang sudah menduga bahwa Kim Jonghyun lah trainee tersebut. dia memang pantas untuk naik grade.

Jonghyun membungkukan badannya kepada teman-teman tingkat D nya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil, apa kau bertanya dia bahagia? Jawabannya tidak. Dia merasa bersalah kepada membernya, kepada Minhyun sang kekasih yang turun tingkat juga kepada Dongho dan Minki.

Mendengar nama kekasihnya naik peringkat Minhyun seketika bertepuk tangan tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak bertatap mata dengan sang kekasih, dia malu tentu saja. Alphanya pasti kecewa padanya.

.

.

"Trainee Kim Jonghyun-sshi."

Jonghyun yang tengah berbincang dengan salah satu teman sesama grade B nya langsung menatap staff yang memanggil namanya.

"Nde?"

"Ada telepon untukmu dari CEO Pledis."

Jonghyun langsung berdiri mengikuti staff wanita yang memanggilnya.

"Ini." staff itu memberikan telepon untuknya.

"Yoboseyo, Sajangnim?"

"Jonghyun-ah, aku tidak akan lama dan hanya mengatakan intinya saja." Ujar suara pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah Boss dari Pledis Ent.

"Nde, Sajangnim." Ujar Jonghyun, dia tidak terkejut bahwa bossnya tidak berbasa-basi lebih dulu, dia yakin bossnya pasti menegurnya karena hanya Minhyun yang masuk ke-11 besar dalam polling pertama.

"Aron saat ini aku suruh kembali ke America, jika dia tetap ada di Korea maka fans akan melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin ada berita saat kalian berempat sedang berusaha keras dan dia malah terlihat santai-santai jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke LA."

Jonghyun terdiam tanpa kata mendengar kalimat CEO nya, pantas saja dia merasa aura Submissive Betanya tampak memudar dan tidak terlalu kuat. Dia berjanji malam ini akan berkomunikasi dengan Aron.

"Kau mengerti atas tindakan yang aku lakukan ini kan?" tanya pemegang saham tertinggi di Pledis itu pada Trainee laki-laki pertama yang ia miliki.

Jonghyun menundukan kepalanya dan mencengkeram gagang telepon dengan erat, dia tidak mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, bisa-bisa telepon itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping. "Nde, Sajangnim. Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ingat jika salah satu dari kalian berempat tidak ada yang masuk ke final maka aku tidak akan membuatkan album lagi untuk NU'EST."

"Nde, Sajangnim. Aku mengerti."

.

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Submissive Betanya yang ada dibenua lain.

 _'Aron Hyung, jawab aku.'_

 _'Alpha?_ '

Sebuah suara yang Jonghyun kenal betul menyahut panggilannya.

 _'Hai, Aron-hyung.'_ Jonghyun menarik nafas pelan. ' _Aku tidak mengganggumu kan?'_

 _'Tidak, Alpha. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku.'_ Aron menghela nafas panjang. _'Aku menebak Sajangnim telah memberitahumu tentangku, yah.'_

Jonghyun merasakan air mata akan keluar dari matanya. ' _Aron-hyung, maaf. Maafkan aku.'_

' _Alpha, jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf.'_

 _'Tapi ini salahku NU'EST mengalami perjalanan keras ini, semua karena aku yang tidak bisa memimpin kalian dengan benar.'_

 _'Tidak, Alpha. Kau adalah pemimpin terbaik yang dimiliki grup manapun.'_ Sampai sekarang Aron tidak habis pikir dengan leadernya itu, Jonghyun selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan karir NU'EST.

 _'Aniya, Minhyunie mengatakan aku tidak akan bisa melebihi Yunho-sunbaenim, Yunho sunbaenim yang terbaik dalam memimpin segalanya.'_

Diseberang sana Aron terkekeh kecil. ' _Well itu karena kekasihmu adalah Cassiopeia, Alpha. Dia selalu membanggakan seluruh member TVXQ.'_

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar kekehan hyungnya itu.

.

.

"Pledis Hwang Minhyun." Ujar Daehwi.

Minhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya saat namanya disebutkan. Minhyun maju kedepan dan berdiri disamping BoA.

"Trainee Hwang Minhyun, silahkan pilih member untuk team mu."

Minhyun memandang para trainee yang tidak dipilih oleh Daehwi, dalam pikirannya yang pertama tentu saja Alphanya namun kemaren Alphanya menasehatinya jika suatu saat Minhyun memilih trainee yang akan menjadi teamnya pilih trainee yang memiliki bakat dalam vocal, dance, visual, dan penguasaan panggung.

"B Kim Jaehwan, A Kang Daniel, F Kwon Hyunbin, A Ong Seongwoo…"

Mata Minhyun memandang Teamnya dan dia masih butuh satu trainee lagi.

"…B Kim Jonghyun."

..tentu saja dia membutuhkan Alphanya, dia tidak akan berhasil tanpa Alphanya.

.

.

"Kami tidak memaksamu, ini hanya opini kami. Jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Minhyun pada kekasihnya, dia tahu kekasihnya ini takut memimpin sebuah Team karena Jonghyun selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan kondisi NU'EST.

"A.." Jonghyun menutup mulutnya. "Ok.. Baiklah." Dan dengan itu stiker L menempel didadanya.

Minhyun memandang wajah tampan disampingnya, dia tahu kekasihnya ini takut, andai saja tidak ada kamera yang menyorot setiap gerakan mereka, Minhyun sudah pasti langsung memeluk tubuh Alphanya.

"Selain Leader, posisi Center juga penting dalam grup." Ujar Jonghyun.

"Karena lagu Sorry Sorry adalah lagu yang manly jadi aku pikir Seongwoo hyung atau Daniel hyung yang pantas." Saran Hyunbin.

"Aku?" tanya Daniel sambil tersenyum, well dia memang suka tersenyum dan tertawa. "Aku pikir Seongwoo hyung yang lebih pantas."

Kini seluruh Team memandang pria yang memiliki nama marga yang jarang ditemui itu.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa wajahku seperti orang yang suka meminta maaf." Dan dengan ucapannya itu seketika tawa keluar dari Team ini.

Minhyun tertawa sampai ia tidak sadar menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya ini, well dia memang memiliki kebiasaan suka menyender pada tubuh hangat kekasihnya jika tidak ada kamera disekeliling mereka.

.

.

TBC

Hello para readers tersayanggg, masih adakah yang nunggu nih fic? harusnya chapter ini update hari selasa tapi Achan update sekarang ajah gpp kan?

Achan sangat berterimakasih sama reader yang masih setia ngebaca ff ini #bowbarengminhyunie

Achan gk butuh review yang banyak kok, Achan ttp seneng liat ff ini byk ngebaca nd alasan utama Achan bikin ff ini kan karena ingin menyebarkan virus 2hyun ke kalian semuaaaa!

Eh eh ehhh, kalian udah denger Hello 2017ver blum? sumpah Achan sampe berkaca-kaca dengar suaranya Ren and Aron apalagi suaranya uri Sexy Bandit dan yang paling utama rap nya uri National Leader! Pas Achan denger rap nya JR, Achan langsung nangis nd keinget rapnya dia di Fear sumpahhh keren abiss. You can see a "journey" of their life in this song.

Ayo kita dukung semua 101boys yah guys, kita juga harus ngedukung debut Wanna One, JBJ, Yuehwa boys, Dongpaca unit nd jangan lupa cameback NU'EST nd HOTSHOT.

Next chapter bakal ada Ongniel, yang nunggu Ongniel mana suaranya nih?!


	4. Chapter 4

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha : Pemimpin tertinggi yang sangat disegani oleh semua kaum. Di era sekarang jarang dijumpai Pure Alpha dan hanya tinggal 500 Pure Alpha saja yang ada dibumi saat ini.

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

Pairing

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kang Dongho x Choi Minki

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel

(Couple yang lain akan segera menyusul)

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menepuk bahu Daniel dengan pelan ketika omega bersurai pink itu batuk-batuk. "Gwenchana?"

Daniel menyentuh tenggorokannya. "Hanya kurang fit, Hyung. Maaf aku akan berlatih lebih giat lagi."

Sang Alpha hanya mengelus punggung Daniel dengan lembut. "Tunggu dua jam lagi, yah. Setelah itu kalian bisa beristirahat."

Daniel mengangguk singkat dan kembali terbatuk, Jonghyun tentu tidak tega melihat omega disampingnya itu dan langsung mengambil botol air mineral. "Minumlah."

Omega bersurai pink itu menerima botol dari Alpha disampingnya. "Terimkasih, hyung."

Minhyun yang melihat interaksi Alphanya dengan Daniel hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memfokuskan melatih vocal Jaehwan.

"Ini adalah perform pertama kita jadi menurutku pada part ini kau harus memamerkan suaramu yang sesungguhnya." Saran Minhyun pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengangguk mengerti lalu mencoba menyanyikan part yang dilingkari oleh Minhyun.

"Aniya, aniya. Jangan seperti itu, jika kau menyanyikan seperti tadi itu sudah biasa. Gaya bergelombang seperti itu sudah biasa terdengar ditelinga, coba gunakan nada tinggi."

Jaehwan mengangguk mengerti lalu mencoba menyanyikan dengan saran dari omega disampingnya. "Seperti itu?"

Minhyun bertepuk tangan mendengar suara Jaehwan. "Yup seperti itu, sempurna." puji Minhyun pada Dominant Beta disampingnya.

.

"Aniya bukan seperti itu, buka kakimu sedikit lebih lebar." Ujar Jonghyun pada kekasihnya. "Kau memang seorang lead vocal namun bukan berarti kau menyepelehkan dance, Omega."

Minhyun segera membenarkan posisi kakinya sesuai arahan kekasihnya.

"Nde, seperti itu."

Anggota Sorry Sorry team 1 dan 2 memandangi kedua pasangan yang tengah berlatih itu, mereka semua kagum dengan keprofesionalan keduanya. Jonghyun walaupun seorang Alpha dan kekasih Hwang Minhyun namun dia tidak memandang bulu dalam melatih teman satu teamnya, Jonghyun tetap melatih Minhyun seperti dia melatih seluruh teamnya.

.

"Bantu kembali Jaehwan dalam vocalnya, aku akan kembali melatih Hyunbin." Bisik Jonghyun pada kekasihnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan Minhyun.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hyunbin. Gerakan kaki kirimu seperti ini." ujar Jonghyun memperlihatkan gerakannya pada magnae di team mereka.

Hyunbin mencoba mengikuti instruksi Leadernya namun tubuhnya masih kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah berusaha. Terus lakukan lagi." Jonghyun menepuk bahu Hyunbin dan terus memberikan instruksi-instruksi kecil pada trainee asal YG K-Plus itu.

Beberapa trainee lain yang juga ada diruang practice kembali menatap penuh kagum pada sosok Pure Alpha itu, bagaimana bisa Jonghyun memberi pujian pada Hyunbin yang gerakannya masih sangat kaku dan suka bolos latihan dance itu.

.

Keesokan harinya Jonghyun dan Minhyun memberikan latihan dance ekstra pada Jaehwan dan Hyunbin. Secara bergantian Jaehwan dan Hyunbin dilatih diantara kedua pasangan itu.

Jaehwan memandang cermin didepannya dan mengikuti gerakan kedua sosok yang ada dikanan kirinya. Dia memang tidak pandai menari bahkan saat masih berlatih Naya Na dia adalah trainee dari tingkat B yang masih belum bisa menari dengan benar dan dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri jadi saat ini dia bersyukur ada Jonghyun dan Minhyun yang melatihnya dengan sabar.

.

"Aku pikir sebelum killing part Jaehwan, kita harus melakukan killing part dance." Saran Seongwoo pada Jonghyun. "Aku sarankan itu 3 member yaitu Aku, Hyung dan Daniel."

Jonghyun mengangguk mengerti namun langsung menatap partner Alpha didepannya. "Kenapa aku juga?"

Seongwoo berdecak mendengar ucapan leadernya. "Tentu saja kau hyung, dancemu bahkan lebih hebat dariku, Aku bingung kenapa kau memposisikan dirimu dibelakang terus."

Jonghyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil Daniel."

.

Daniel, Seungwoo dan Jonghyun tengah berlatih killing part dance mereka. Mereka harus memenangkan benefit agar bisa lolos ke 60 besar.

Hanya dalam satu jam ketiganya sudah langsung menguasai koreo dance dengan matang, sungguh para dancer yang luar biasa.

Setelah dirasa cukup ketiganya mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sebentar lalu kembali latihan dengan full team. Jonghyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Daniel dan Seongwoo langsung mencari air dan meneguk sebanyak-banyaknya, Seongwoo baru menjadi trainee selama sepuluh bulan dan Daniel memang sudah menjadi trainee selama dua tahun lebih namun masa trainee mereka tidak lebih lama darinya, dia sudah merasakan latihan yang lebih keras dari ini.

.

.

"Aku belum mandi loh." Ujar Jonghyun saat kekasihnya menjilati keringat yang ada dilehernya, saat ini Jonghyun baru memasuki kamar team mereka dan langsung mendudukan dirinya diranjang kekasihnya yang langsung disambut pelukan manja omeganya.

"Mmm." Gumam Minhyun masih menciumi leher Alphanya.

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah Minhyun. "Bukannya kau alergi hal-hal yang berbau asin?" goda Jonghyun. "Kau bahkan alergi pada keringatmu sendiri tapi kau malah menjilati keringatku."

Minhyun mencubit pinggang sang Leadernya. "Bukannya aku mengatakan padamu lima tahun yang lalu bahwa aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa pada ini karena kita Soulmate. Kita tidak akan bisa membenci mengenai apapun tentang pasangan jiwa kita."

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, memang benar apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya, soulmate tidak akan bisa saling membenci dalam hal apapun. Contohnya mereka berdua, Minhyun memiliki alergi garam, bahkan omeganya alergi terhadap keringatnya sendiri tapi Minhyun suka menjilati tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dan itu tidak berefek apa-apa pada kekasihnya. Juga pada dirinya, Jonghyun sangat membenci tomat namun tidak akan menolak mencium Minhyun yang habis memakan tomat atau meminum jus tomat.

"Kau selalu berangkat paling awal dan kembali paling akhir." Keluh Minhyun lalu kembali menjilati leher tan kekasih jiwanya yang penuh dengan keringat itu.

Jonghyun membawa tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang hanya dibalut kaos tanpa lengan itu. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Aku akan mandi." Ujarnya sambil mendorong tubuh kekasihnya kekasur.

"Hm, Selamat malam."

"Malam." Balas Jonghyun sambil mencium kening kekasihnya.

.

.

Seluruh anggota Sorry Sorry Team 2 mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah satu jam latihan tanpa henti. Minhyun dan Daniel duduk dikursi kanan dan kiri yang ada diruang latihan, Jonghyun duduk ditengah ruangan lalu Seongwoo berdiri sambil mengelapi keringat pada tubuhnya sedangkan Hyunbin segera berjalan keluar ruangan.

Daniel menghentikan tawanya saat melihat anggota termuda diteam keluar dari ruangan latihan. "Kenapa dia keluar?" tanyanya pada teamnya.

"Hyunbin-ah." Panggil Jonghyun. "Aku belum menyuruhmu keluar."

Hyunbin kembali memasuki ruangan dan tertunduk mendengar Leadernya yang memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang tinggi. "Maaf."

Ruangan segera menjadi tegang, mereka tidak pernah mendengar sang Alpha meninggikan suaranya seperti itu, Jonghyun selalu hangat dan perhatian dengan aura lembut yang mengelilinginya.

Jonghyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Kenapa kau tidak berlatih lebih keras ketika kau adalah anggota yang sering melakukan kesalahan."

Ucapan pedas Jonghyun segera membuat Hyunbin kembali tidak berkutik.

Minhyun menatap Alphanya sekilas lalu kembali menunduk dan hanya berani mendengarkan ucapan Alphanya, dia tidak memiliki rencana untuk menenangkan kekesalan Alphanya. Dia ingin Teamnya tahu –terutama Hyunbin bahwa kekasihnya bukanlah pria yang selalu sabar dan tenang, dia ingin mereka melihat bagaimana kekasihnya bisa menjadi tegas.

"Aku meninggikan suaraku padamu, bukan?" tanya Jonghyun pada Hyunbin namun tidak menatap Hyunbin sama sekali, Jonghyun membenarkan celananya trainingnya lalu menatap kekasihnya sebentar. "Kau tidak bisa sesantai ini ketika kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya menambah beban kita. Kau harus berlatih lebih keras."

Seluruh member team 2 –minus Minhyun begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan pedas Leader mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini." Jonghyun memandangi teamnya yang tampak ketakutan dengan sisi lain dirinya ini. "Aku tidak tahu apa _mindset_ kalian ikut acara ini tapi aku harus bekerja keras. Jika aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, semuanya akan berakhir. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku."

"Nde, Mianhae." Ujar Hyunbin yang hanya bisa menundukan kepala dan terus meminta maaf kepada Leadernya.

Jonghyun menghela nafas, dia bisa lebih keras dari ini jika saja tidak ada aroma tubuh omeganya yang menenangkan pikirannya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita latihan lagi."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu seluruh team segera bergerak dan memulai latihan mereka.

.

Minhyun memegang bahu Hyunbin untuk memberikan semangat pada Beta disampingnya yang tengah diberi wejangan oleh Jonghyun, Minhyun harus berada disisi Hyunbin ketika kekasihnya melatih Hyunbin karena Minhyun tidak tahu akan seperti kondisi mental Hyunbin jika sang Alphanya melatih dengan sisi gelapnya, jika Jonghyun tengah berada dalam mode Alphanya maka dipastikan Minhyun harus ada disampingnya untuk menenangkan Alphanya.

Pernah saat masih di NU'EST Jonghyun melatih Dongho dengan mode Alpha karena ia kesal dengan Dongho yang masih tidak bisa-bisa melakukan koreo dance dan Minhyun tidak ada disana keesokan harinya Dongho langsung stress berat selama beberapa hari. Alphanya ini memang memiliki aura yang bisa membuat mental breakdown pikiran orang lain jika dia sedang dalam mode Alpha sesungguhnya.

.

.

Kedua bibir itu saling berpagutan tanpa megenal lelah, saling berlomba memenangkan dominasi pada bibir lawan tapi Minhyun tentu tahu bahwa dia tidak akan menang berpagut bibir dengan Alphanya. Lidah Jonghyun menari-nari didalam mulut hangat Minhyun, mengajak menari lidah sang Omega dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi kekasihnya.

Permainan bibir mereka terhenti karena Minhyun membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas.

"Hahh, Hahh." Minhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jonghyun tidak bisa tidak menahan senyumannya, dia selalu suka Minyun dalam keadaan apapun namun yang masuk kedalam list favoritnya adalah saat mereka selesai melakukan French kiss. Bibir kekasihnya itu tampak bengkak dan semakin memerah, ada sisa saliva entah milik dirinya atau omeganya yang ada disekitar bibir Minhyun, pipi chubynya yang mengeluarkan rona merah dan rambut acak-acakan kekasihnya.

Sungguh jika Jonghyun adalah Alpha bodoh yang hanya memikirkan nafsu belaka dia mungkin sudah menyerang omeganya namun tidak, Jonghyun adalah Alpha yang berkelas, dia tidak akan mudah kalah dari nafsunya. Dia bahkan bisa menahan nafsu pada tubuh Minhyun selama tiga tahun.

Iya, tiga tahun. Saat pertamakali mereka bertemu adalah saat umur keduanya 15th saat itu staff Pledis membawa trainee baru yang bernama Hwang Minhyun, pertamakali mereka bertemu tentu saja keduanya langsung menyadari jika keduanya adalah Soulmate, belahan jiwa.

Namun karena umur mereka masih muda dan mereka harus focus berlatih daripada memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau emosional keduanya hanya menjadi teman, sampai keduanya didebutkan di grup yang sama saat keduanya masih berusia 17th gejolak-gejolak ingin saling memiliki tubuh satu sama lain itu kian membara namun Kim Jonghyun berhasil menahan hasrat itu, dia tidak seperti temannya Dongho yang langsung menyetubuhi Minki beberapa minggu setelah mereka bertemu.

Saat usianya 17th dia hanya berani meminta Minhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan tentu saja langsung diterima oleh Minhyun dengan senang hati. Barulah saat mereka secara resmi memiliki status Jonghyun berani mencium Minhyun, dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya meminta lebih namun Jonghyun tidak ingin menyakiti Minhyun, dia tahu bahwa dia _monster_ dan tidak akan cukup melakukan hubungan ranjang sekali jadi tidak, dia tidak menyentuh Minhyun lebih dari mencium bibir lembut kekasihnya.

Dan saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 18th dia tentu tahu bahwa kekasihnya siap memberikan kesuciannya jika Jonghyun meminta tapi tidak, Jonghyun tidak meminta itu. Jonghyun hanya meminta bahwa selama ia masih bernapas Minhyun tetap berada disampingnya selamanya hanya itu.

Minhyun saat itu langsung menangis, dia menangis karena kelembutan kekasihnya dan dia menangis karena merasa bahwa dia tidak menarik, bahwa kekasihnya tidak teratarik akan tubuhnya. Sepasang Alpha dan Omega tentu saja diperbolehkan melakukan hubungan intim diusia 15th jadi bukan hal tabu lagi tapi mengapa kekasihnya ini bahkan selama tiga tahun tidak mau melakukan hubungan badan dengannya.

Tapi tepat pada ulang tahun Minhyun yang ke 18th juga pada _heat_ pertamanya, Jonghyun mengajaknya mendaki dan mereka melakukan hubungan badan untuk pertamakalinya disana. Jonghyun mengeluarkan semua sisi binatangnya disana mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya didalam perut Minhyun.

"Minhyun Hyung!" Daniel menghentikan gerakannya memasuki ruang khusus Team mereka saat melihat pose kedua orang didalamnya.

Minhyun yang masih mengais udara dari mulutnya yang bengkak dan basah, bajunya yang sudah tersibak keatas memperlihatkan perut ratanya, serta rambut acak-acakan dan memandang sayu pada Daniel –yang memanggil namanya. Bukan hanya pose Minhyun yang mengejutkan Daniel tapi Minhyun tengah duduk dengan posisi mengangkang di paha Jonghyun, leader mereka. Dan yang menambah pose semakin panas adalah Jonghyun, sang leader yang selalu tenang dan lembut itu tangan kanannya berada dipantat berisi Minhyun –Daniel masih melihat tangan itu masih meremas-remas pantat Minhyun- dan tangan kirinya mengelus perut rata Minhyun.

Owh, jangan salah mengira jika Daniel tidak mengetahui hubungan keduanya, dia tentu saja tahu. Seluruh trainee tahu akan hubungan kedua insan didepannya, mereka adalah Soulmate.

"Mi-mian, Aku mengganggu. Aku akan kesini lagi. Lanjutkan apa yang kalian lakukan." Ujar Daniel dengan terbata-bata dan akan menutup pintu namun tertahan karena suara Leader mereka.

"Aniya, Daniel-ah. Kita sudah selesai." Ujar Jonghyun sambil menurunkan Minhyun dari pangkuannya, sebelum dia berdiri, dia membenarkan baju dan rambut kekasihnya lalu secara tidak tahu malu menjilati saliva yang ada disekitar bibir Minhyun. "Aku akan melatih Hyunbin lagi." Pamitnya pada Minhyun sambil mencium pipi kanan kekasihnya.

Sebelum keluar dari pintu Jonghyun menepuk lengan Daniel sekilas dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala –Daniel tidak berani menatap langsung mata Leadernya-.

Minhyun mengelap daerah bibir dan sekitarnya dengan tangannya dan barulah ia mentap laki-laki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. "Masuklah, Niel-ah."

Dengan ragu-ragu laki-laki bersurai pink itu masuk kedalam, sebelumnya dia menutup pintu ruang latihan mereka. "Apa aku benar-benar tidak mengganggu?"

Minhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Daniel. "Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu." Ujarnya dengan pipi yang memerah karena dia juga malu.

Melihat sang Hwang Emperor blushing membuat Daniel tidak tahan untuk menggodanya. "Aku baru melihat kalian bermesraan siang hari, biasanya kalian kan kembali kekamar paling akhir dan itu terkadang jam 2 pagi."

Minhyun mencubit lengan Daniel karena malu, iyah biasanya dia dan Jonghyun akan kembali kekamar paling akhir dan itu terkadang jam 2 atau 3 pagi. Tidak, mereka tidak bermesra-mesraan atau apa, mereka memang hanya latihan dan tentu saja dengan posisi Minhyun bersandar pada Jonghyun atau Jonghyun yang tidur-tiduran dipaha Minhyun, sudah hanya itu mereka tidak melakukan lebih dari itu.

Jonghyun tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu lelah jadi dia tidak meminta melakukan kegiatan yang lebih melelahkan walaupun Minhyun mengatakan tidak apa-apa karena memang itu kewajiban seorang Omega namun Minhyun memiliki Alpha yang berhati seputih salju, Jonghyun tetap tidak meminta untuk melakukan hubungan badan dan ini sudah dua minggu mereka mengikuti acara ini, berarti sudah tiga minggu mereka tidak melakukan hubungan intim, iyah tiga minggu karena seminggu sebelum mereka ikut acara ini mereka sibuk berlatih lagu Because of You milik senior mereka.

"Sudah, jangan membicarakanku. Sekarang aku bertanya, kenapa kau memanggilku, mau berlatih dance? Harusnya kau mencari Seongwoo atau Jonghyun?"

Mendengar nama Seongwoo disebut membuat laki-laki asal Busan itu cemberut.

Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa, Niel-ah? Seongwoo lagi?"

Daniel mengangguk kecil.

Minhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Daniel. Dia memang tahu jika Daniel menyukai Seongwoo bahkan Seongwoo juga tampaknya menyukai Daniel namun laki-laki Ong itu suka menarik ulur perasaan Daniel.

"Tadi saat sarapan dia begitu perhatian padaku tapi saat makan siang dia seolah-olah tidak peduli padaku." Adu Daniel pada Minhyun, Minhyun itu dari grade C dan D dia itu terkenal karena memiliki jiwa Keibuan dan kata Minki juga di NU'EST Minhyun memang berperan sebagai Umma.

Minhyun menghela nafas, tuh kan Ong memang punya hobby menarik ulur perasaan Daniel.

"Dia itu inginnya apa sih, hyung?" tanya Daniel pada Minhyun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Harusnya kau bertanya pada Seongwoo bukan padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku malu." Dan dengan itu Daniel menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aish dasar." Minhyun mengacak-acak rambut pink Daniel. "Mungkin dia memegang prinsip kerja dulu cinta-cintaan nanti."

Daniel membuka kedua tangannya dan memandang Minhyun dengan antusias. "Heh? Maksudnya hyung?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Aku pikir ucapanku sangat jelas kok."

"Aku mengerti hyung, hanya saja bisa dijabarkan? Kenapa kau bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Minhyun memasang pose berpikir yang tampak manis menurut Daniel, hey tenang saja Daniel itu Omega jadi dia tidak suka Minhyun dengan cara seperti itu, dia bukan apel makan apel yah dan bukannya saat ini keduanya sedang membahas perasaan Daniel pada Seongwoo jadi tentu saja Daniel tidak mencintai Minhyun. Daniel cuma cinta Seongwoo dan Minhyun cuma cinta Jonghyun titik atau tanda seru tidak ada koma atau tanda tanya.

"Seongwoo selalu memasang ekspresi sebal ketika Hyunbin ataupun yang lain melakukan kesalahan dalam dance, dia selalu suka semuanya sempurna. Dia juga pernah berkata pada Jonghyunie mengapa aku memilih Hyunbin yang tidak bisa apa-apa itu. Dia selalu ingin semuanya dilakukan dengan cepat. Dia mengutamakan pekerjaannya dan dance serta acara ini adalah pekerjaannya, jadi hal-hal yang berbau emosional dia kebelakangkan." Jelas Minhyun. Sebagai Hyung-line di Team, Seongwoo memang suka berbicara dengannya dan Jonghyun.

Daniel mengangguk paham. "Jadi aku harus menunggu sampai acara ini selesai yah Hyung?"

Minhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Memangnya dia menyukaimu? Percaya diri sekali kau bahwa dia akan mengatakan cinta padamu setelah acara ini selesai."

"Hyunggg." Rengek Daniel pada Minhyun yang hanya dibalas tawa lepas sang omega dari Kim Jonghyun itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae, readers. Achan salah ngira, kirain Ogniel bakal muncul di chapter ini tapi ternyata dichapter selanjutnya. Maaf yah Readers yah udh nunggu Ongniel. Oh iyah mulai chapter ini kayaknya Achan bakal update yang panjang" deh.

Fic ini Achan udh nulis bagian endingnya nd udah tamat tapi Achan belum nulis plot buat ep 7-11 Produce 101. Maaf kalau ceritanya makin gk berkenan dihati para readers. Achan minta maaf yah sedalam-dalamnya.

Oh, iyah Readers. Achan boleh nanya gk? Yongpaca Couple itu tuh menurut Readers siapa yah yang cocok jadi Alpha or semenya?

Achan tuh dulunya kepikir kalau Donghyun yang jadi semenya tapi di Vlivenya Paca bilang kalau dia Appa dan Donghyun itu Eomma, terus juga pas fancam yg Paca nungguin Donghyun selca di foto busnya tuh sumpah boyfriendable dahhh. Aduhh Achan bingung mana nih yang jadi Alpha nd Omega dalam couple mereka, kasih saran dong readers. Achan udh ada plot buat nih couple tapi ya itu bingungnya diantara mereka tuh siapa yang lebih cocok jdi Alphanyaaaa.


	5. Chapter 5

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha : Pemimpin tertinggi yang sangat disegani oleh semua kaum. Di era sekarang jarang dijumpai Pure Alpha dan hanya tinggal 500 Pure Alpha saja yang ada dibumi saat ini.

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

Pairing

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kang Dongho x Choi Minki

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel

Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon

Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun

(Couple yang lain akan segera menyusul)

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun dan Seongwoo masih berada diruang practice, mereka memang sudah hapal diluar kepala setiap gerakan dance namun itu tidak membuat mereka berhenti latihan.

Disamping kanan mereka ada Jaehwan dan Sewoon yang tengah duduk sambil bermain gitar, mereka memainkan lagu Sorry Sorry dan Be Mine versi akustik serta tentu saja ada Minhyun yang terkadang ikut bernyanyi atau melihat dance dua alpha didepannya.

Setelah dua jam menari tanpa henti akhirnya kedua Alpha itu menjatuhkan tubuh mereka dilantai. Minhyun segera melemparkan botol air kepada kedua Alpha itu dan dengan mudah ditangkap keduanya.

Jonghyun meneguk air mineral dengan santai, matanya lalu memandang rekan sesama Alphanya. "Seongwoo-ya."

"Hm?" tanya pria Ong itu masih meneguk airnya.

"Tidakkah kau terlalu workaholic?" tanya Jonghyun sambil melepaskan topi hitamnya dan membenarkan rambutnya.

Seongwoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Katakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, hyung."

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mata hitamnya memandang kekasihnya yang sibuk ikut bernyanyi dengan pasangan sweet vocal itu. "Baiklah aku ganti pertanyaanku, tidakkah kau lebih baik segera mengikat Daniel, tidak baik memberinya harapan kosong."

Seongwoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Leadernya itu. "Hyung, bukannya aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak mau memikirkan hal yang seperti itu jika pekerjaanku belum selesai. Nanti setelah acara ini selesai aku akan segera mengimprintnya."

"Kenapa tidak mengimprint sekarang dan _mating_ nanti? Kau tahu Daniel sudah menarik perhatian dengan rambut pinknya lalu dengan sifatnya yang secerah rambutnya lalu bakatnya, dia multitalent dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia memiliki tubuh yang menggoda para Alpha dan Dominant Beta yang masih belum memiliki mate disini."

Seongwoo memandang leadernya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau memandangi tubuhnya?" tanyanya dengan menahan amarah. Dia tentu tahu bahwa Jonghyun dan Minhyun adalah seoulmate namun otaknya tidak memikirkan dengan jernih. Memikirkan ada Alpha lain yang memandangi tubuh Daniel sudah membuat otaknya mendidih.

Jonghyun memutar matanya mendengar jiwa possessive Seongwoo, Seongwoo bertingkah seolah dia marah kekasihnya menarik perhatian Alpha lain padahal Daniel bukan kekasihnya, suruh siapa suka tapi tidak mau mengatakan secara langsung pada orangnnya.

"Bukan aku tapi aku mendengar dari Dongho dan aku melihat tatapan Ha Minho pada Daniel, lagipula aku sudah kecanduan tubuh Minhyun dan tidak ada rencana untuk menghentikannya."

Seongwoo menggeram, Ha Minho adalah leader di grup Sorry Sorry Team 1 dan menurut rumor dia itu salah satu Alpha bajingan yang suka menaruh benih didalam perut para omega.

"Lebih baik kau segera gerak cepat." Ujar Jonghyun lalu berjalan mendekati omeganya.

Seongwoo mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi. "Nanti setelah kita perform setelah itu juga aku akan segera mating dengan Kang Daniel."

"Dan itu tiga hari lagi, aku menyarankan setidaknya ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya segera."

Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya dibelakang Minhyun, mengetahui sang alpha ada dibelakangnya membuat Minhyun segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada sang Alpha.

"Mau mencari udara segar diluar?" tawar Minhyun pada Alphanya, sang Alpha hanya tersenyum kecil dan mencium belakang leher Minhyun.

Jonghyun tahu bahwa kekasihnya menawarkan hal lain dari ucapannya itu, Minhyun menawarkan tubuhnya pada dirinya tapi Jonghyun tidak ingin Minhyun kelelahan, mereka masih memiliki tiga hari lagi sebelum perform dan Jonghyun ingin semuanya berjalan lancar dan seluruh membernya dalam keadaan yang prima, terutama omeganya.

.

.

Seonho meluruskan kakinya setelah latihan dua jam tanpa henti, bibir tipisnya ia majukan beberapa centi melihat para hyung di teamnya tidak ada yang mendatanginya dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Mereka lebih asyik berbicara dengan trainee yang sesama umur mereka jikapun Seonho ikut dalam pembicaraan dia tidak akan mengerti ucapan para hyungdeul nya.

"Ini." Seseorang menyodorkan botol air didepan wajah si anak ayam.

Seonho langsung mendongak melihat siapa sosok yang tersebut dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hwang Minhyun tengah berdiri didepannya dan tangannya masih mengulurkan botol air mineral.

"Nde?" tanyanya bingung.

"Untukmu, kau pasti kelelahan."

"Nde, Gomawao Minhyun-hyung." Ujar Seonho sambil mengambil botol dari tangan Minhyun.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil lalu ikut duduk disebelah kanan Seonho sedangkan Seonho sedikit terkejut melihat salah satu trainee yang berbakat di acara ini duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa hyung duduk disampingku?"

Minhyun menatap bingung pada trainee Cube disampingnya ini. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Seonho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukannya tidak boleh hyung, hanya saja jarang ada para trainee yang dekat-dekat denganku, terutama para hyungdeul. Mereka bilang aku terlalu berisik."

Minhyun tertawa lalu mengelus kepala Seonho dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu jika kita debut bersama Hyung akan menjadi teman sekamarmu."

Seonho membulatkan matanya lalu tersenyum malu-malu mendengar ucapan sosok disampingnya. Dia baru ditrainee 6 bulan di Cube, dia masih perlu banyak belajar dan bahkan para hyung di teamnya tidak mempercayainya bahwa dia bisa lolos ke 60 besar tapi sosok disampingnya ini, sosok yang sudah merasakan pahit asam dunia hiburan mempercayainya bahwa dia bisa masuk ke-11 besar.

.

.

"Jonghyun-hyung." Daniel melihat seluruh ruangan dan tidak ada sosok Alpha tampan yang ia cari itu, bahkan dalam ruang latihan tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Apa mereka sedang makan siang? Harusnya mereka menungguku."

"Hey, Daniel."

Sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya sukses membuat Kang Daniel terkejut bukan main. Daniel membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengejutkannya itu.

"Ah, Annyeong Minho-sshi." Sapa Daniel pada Ha Minho, Leader dari Sorry Sorry Team 1.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini? Dimana team mu?" tanya Minho sambil berjalan mendekati Daniel yang tampaknya tidak menyadari tatapan yang Minho berikan padanya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu yang lainnya dimana. Oh, Minho-sshi apa kau melihat Jonghyun hyung?" tanya Daniel pada Minho, well karena mereka sama-sama Leader jadi mungkin saja Minho tahu dimana keberadaan Alpha dari Hwang Minhyun itu.

Minho kini sudah berada didepan Daniel dan dengan gerakan santai ia menggenggam lengan mulus laki-laki asal Busan itu. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana team ku yang lain bagaimana aku bisa tahu team lawanku."

Daniel menatap bingung pada sosok Alpha yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Lepaskan tanganku, Minho-sshi."

Bukannya menuruti perintah Daniel, Minho malah memberikan tatapan tajam pada laki-laki Kang itu. "Kau memerintahku, heh?" ujarnya tajam. "Siapa kau berani memerintahku, kau hanyalah Omega, kaummu itu lemah."

Daniel tentu saja marah akan ucapan Alpha didepannya namun dia hanya omega yang langsung tertunduk ketakutan saat ada sosok Alpha yang marah padanya.

"Minho-sshi, tolong lepaskan aku." Kata Daniel dengan terbata-bata, dia bahkan tidak menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar ketakutan.

Minho kini menciumi aroma tubuh omega didepannya ini. Aroma strawberry segar. "Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu itu heh?!" dan dengan gerakan cepat Minho mendorong Daniel kedinding ruangan.

"Minho-sshi!" Daniel semakin memberontak dan akan mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu namun Minho sudah mencengkeram kedua lengannya, Daniel yakin akan ada bekas cengkeraman dikedua pergelangan tangannya nanti.

Minho tidak mempedulikan gerakan liar Daniel yang mencoba lepas darinya, tidak ketika akhirnya dia bisa sedekat ini dengan targetnya. Iyah, dari awal dia melihat Daniel dia sudah menargetkan Omega bersurai pink itu menjadi salah satu omega yang akan ia buahi.

"Minho-sshi." Daniel menggunakan kakinya untuk memukul-mukul Minho namun ia tahu sudah hukum alam bahwa omega tidak akan menang melawan Alpha, tidak ketika dia hanya hanya Omega biasa bukan Pure Omega. "Lepaskan, Minho-sshi."

.

Minhyun menghentikan gerakannya memasukan nasi dimulutnya saat dia merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun, dia sedikit bingung pada tingkah kekasihnya ini, tadi kekasihnya makan dengan lahap dan tiba-tiba dia berhenti sambil menatap kosong nasi didepannya.

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres." Ujar Minhyun lalu matanya memandangi seluruh cafeteria, dia melihat Minki dan Dongho, mereka berdua ada disana dan tampak sedang berdiskusi dengan serius dengan masing-masing member teamnya. Lalu sang Alpha ada didepannya memandanginya penuh tanya.

"Tidak beres bagaimana?" Jonghyun bertanya kembali namun hanya dibalas oleh kekasihnya memandangi seluruh member Sorry Sorry Team 1 dan 2 yang satu meja.

Minhyun menyipitkan matanya merasa ada yang kurang. "Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang kurang dengan Team Sorry Sorry, Alpha?"

Jonghyun terdiam lalu ikut melihat Team Sorry Sorry. "Daniel dan Minho tidak ada." Ujarnya.

Minhyun menatap kekasihnya dengan raut terkejut dan dengan gerakan cepat Jonghyun sudah berdiri dan bejalan keluar dari cafeteria dengan menarik Seongwoo yang memang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Hyung, hey. Apa-apaan kau ini, hyung. Aku sedang makan." Ujar Seongwoo saat dia tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh Pure Alpha yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Daniel dan Minho tidak ada di cafeteria." Ujar Jonghyun secara singkat namun memiliki efek yang mendalam pada Seongwoo.

"Apa?" geramnya dan dengan gerakan cepat kini ia juga berlari mencari Daniel.

Minhyun menatap punggung kedua Alpha itu dengan diam. Dia merasakan sebagian member Team 1 dan 2 Sorry Sorry memandanginya. "Aku sudah selesai, kalian makanlah yang banyak." Ujarnya dan dengan itu mengikuti jejak kedua Alpha yang meninggalkan cafeteria.

"Hyung-nim." Teriak Minhyun pada salah satu staff pria yang sudah dekat dengannya.

"Minhyun-ah, ada apa? Dan kenapa tadi Alphamu dan Seongwoo berlari?" tanya Kwanghaeng sang staff pada omega didepannya.

"Hyung, aku merasa Ha Minho dari The Vibe Label melakukan hal gila."

"Melakukan hal gila?" Kwanghaeng menatap tidak mengerti pada Minhyun, tubuh Minhyun tampak sedikitnya bergetar. "Katakan dengan lebih rinci lagi, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. "Ha Minho sepertinya akan melakukan kekerasan seksual pada Kang Daniel."

Mata Kwanghaeng membulat mendengar ucapan Minhyun, Minhyun adalah omega dari Pure Alpha Kim Jonghyun –Kwanghaeng tahu karena dia membaca berkas pribadi milik Jonghyun jadi tentu saja dia sedikitnya memiliki kemampuan Alphanya yaitu merasakan aura-aura yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Kwanghaeng dengan nada menahan amarah, Mnet memang terkenal karena Evil Editing yang diperintahkan dari PD tapi staff-staffnya tidak seperti itu, para staff malah terkesan sangat menyayangi para trainee, mereka tahu kerasnya menjadi trainee. Bahkan ada beberapa staff yang suka mentraktir para trainee tersebut.

.

Brakk

Seongwoo dengan kekuatannya mendobrak pintu ruang latihan yang terkunci dari dalam, nafasnya memburu karena kepanikan yang terus membayangi pikirannya dan kepanikan itu berubah seketika menjadi kemarahan, tentu saja dia marah melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Disana dipojok ruangan ada Ha Minho yang tengah mendudukan dirinya diatas perut Daniel dan pakaian Daniel yang sudah ada sobekan disana sini. Dan yang membuat jiwa binatangnya mengamuk adalah Seongwoo melihat bahu Daniel terekspos dan menampilkan bahu mulusnya yang ada jejak kemerahan.

Dengan gerakan secepat cheetah Seongwoo sudah menarik Minho dari atas tubuh Daniel dan dengan kekuatannya langsung memukul Minho.

"Ahh, shit. How dare you." Erang Minho yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut namun ia segera membalas Seongwoo dengan pukulan.

Seungwoo terdorong kebelakang sedikit akibat pukulan Minho, sebelum Seongwoo membalas serangan Minho, Jonghyun sudah berdiri diantara keduanya.

"Jangan menghentikanku, Hyung. Biarkan aku membunuhnya." Geram Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan tanganmu ternoda darah bajingan ini, Seongwoo-ya." Ujar Jonghyun dengan tenang, dia memang pernah mendengar rumor berbahaya tentang Ha Minho, awalnya Jonghyun tidak peduli tapi dia sering melihat tatapan Minho kepada omega-omega yang ada disekelilingnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menuju kearah ruang latihan, mendengar gerombolan langkah kaki Minho sudah akan mencoba kabur namun sia-sia, saat dirinya baru melakukan gerakan kecil kakinya sudah diinjak oleh Jonghyun.

"Akkhhh!" teriak Minho penuh kesakitan, saat dipukul oleh Seongwoo dia hanya kesakitan sedikit namun tidak dengan injakan kaki Jonghyun, rasa sakitnya puluhan kali lipat dari pukulan Seongwoo walaupun Jonghyun hanya menginjak kakinya dengan satu kaki.

"Jika aku jadi kau lebih baik diam saja." perintah Jonghyun pada Alpha dibawahnya yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Daniel." Minhyun berteriak memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa staff dibelakangnya. Dengan tanpa melihat disekelilingnya Minhyun langsung berlari kearah Daniel yang hanya menundukan kepala.

"Daniel-ah, gwanchana?" tanya Minhyun dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Kwanghaeng memandang sekelilingnya dan menutup matanya, dia adalah Alpha hanya dengan menghirup udara disekelilingnya dia bisa merasakan apa saja yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kwanghaeng memandang tajam pada Minho.

"Ha Minho-sshi, kau telah melanggar aturan." Dan hanya dengan gerakan kepalanya para staff yang lain langsung menarik Minho keluar ruangan.

"Kami akan menanganinya." Kata Kwanghaeng kepada kedua Alpha didepannya.

"Pastikan dia mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal." Ujar Seongwoo dengan tajam lalu berjalan kearah omega bersurai pink dibelakangnya.

Kwanghaeng hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pamit pada Jonghyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil sang Pure Alpha.

Seongwoo berjongkok didepan Daniel yang tengah memeluk Minhyun dengan erat. "Niel-ah." Ujarnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Mendengaar suara Alpha yang dicintainya membuat Daniel semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minhyun, dia malu bertatap muka dengan Alpha didepannya. "Pergi. Jangan mendekat."

Seongwoo merasa sakit akan penolakan omega yang dicintainya itu, iyah dia memang mencintai sosok Kang Daniel sejak pertamakali melihat sosok itu. Daniel memiliki aura yang membuat Seongwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada apapun.

Seongwoo mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus surai Daniel namun Daniel semakin histeris. "Jangan sentuh aku, pergilah! Minhyun-hyung usir dia, kumohon." Ujar Daniel memelas pada sosok Minhyun yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"Seongwoo-ya.." ujar Minhyun dengan nada lembut kepada Seongwoo. "..biarkan Daniel bersamaku dulu."

"Aniya." Tolak Seongwoo masih memandang Daniel dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu barang sebentarpun, Niel-ah. Kumohon sayang, ini aku Ong Seongwoo."

Jonghyun menatap ketiga sosok yang masih berjongkok didepannya, Daniel memeluk erat Minhyun dan mengusir Seongwoo sedangkan Seongwoo masih bersikeras meminta Daniel menatapnya. Jonghyun tentu mengerti alasan Daniel mengusir Seongwoo, Daniel malu. Dia malu kepada Alpha yang disukainya bahwa ada Alpha lain yang hampir menyetubuhinya.

"Minhyun-ah, lepaskan Daniel. Ayo kita keluar." Ujar Jonghyun.

Mendengar ucapan Alphanya membuat Minhyun terkejut bukan main, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Daniel yang sedang dalam keadaan shock. Sedangkan Daniel yang memang mendengarnya juga semakin tegang dalam pelukan Minhyun. Dia sedikit tenang berada dalam pelukan sesama omega.

"Tapi Jonghyunie, Niel sedan–"

"Jangan membantah, lepaskan Daniel sekarang." Kini Jonghyun mengeluarkan nada tegasnya pada sang kekasih.

Minhyun langsung menundukan kepalanya saat Jonghyun menggunakan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah sama sekali. "Mianhae, Niel-ah." Dengan itu Minhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Daniel pada tubuhnya.

"Hyung, hyung. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Bawa aku!" kata Daniel dengan histeris saat Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Hyung kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Minhyun tersenyum lembut pada Daniel lalu mencium rambut Daniel sekilas. "Ada Seongwoo disini yang akan menjagamu seumur hidupnya."

Minhyun sudah berdiri disamping Jonghyun dan tidak berani menatap Daniel yang akan mengejarnya namun ditahan oleh Seongwoo.

"Minhyun-hyung!"

Minhyun menahan air matanya dan mengikuti Alphanya yang memimpin jalan keluar.

"Daniel-ah." Ujar Seongwoo memeluk Daniel dan dibalas pukulan serta teriakan Daniel. "Aku disini, sayang. Ini aku Ong Seongwoo, Aku Ong Seongwoo."

.

Setelah hampir satu jam akhirnya Daniel sudah pasrah dipelukan Seongwoo, namun dipipi chuby nya masih ada beberapa bekas air mata.

Seongwoo tahu bahwa Daniel tidak tertidur jadi dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. "Aku selalu mem-planning segalanya dalam hidupku, aku selalu melakukannya dengan sempurna karena aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, saat aku mengikuti acara ini aku sudah memplanning bahwa aku harus masuk ke grade A, terus melakukan latihan hingga sempurna dan harus tetap berada di TOP11. Planningku hanya sesederhana itu diacara ini tapi kedatanganmu tidak ada dalam rencana hidupku, tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupku bahwa soulmateku juga akan ikut acara ini.

Aku tahu kau adalah soulmateku tapi aku tidak mau seluruh planningku berantakan, aku memfokuskan pikiranku dalam acara ini dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkanmu, aku berpikir mungkin kau bisa menunggu sampai acara ini selesai maka aku akan mengimprintmu tapi sepertinya seluruh planningku berantakan sejak pertamakali aku menjatuhkan tatapan mataku padamu." Seongwoo masih mengelus surai pink omega didekapannya.

"Kang Daniel, kau adalah penghancur seluruh pertahananku dan aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai semua yang kau lakukan hingga menghancurkan seluruh planningku, tidak ada orang yang bisa menghancurkannya kecuali Omegaku. Aku Ong Seongwoo mencintaimu Kang Daniel."

Tubuh Daniel bergetar mendengar seluruh ucapan Alpha yang tengah memeluknya ini. "Seongwoo.. bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal tersebut ketika aku hampir diperkosa oleh Alpha lain, aku sudah hancur Seongwoo-ya."

Seongwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Daniel. "Siapa yang mengatakan kau hancur heh, tidak sayang. Kau adalah keindahan dunia ini. Setelah kita selesai perfom Sorry Sorry aku ingin membawaku kerumah orangtuaku dan kita akan mating segera."

Daniel melepaskan pelukan Seongwoo padanya dan menatap mata sang Alpha yang memancarkan kehangatan yang menusuk kerelung hatinya. "Seongwoo-ya, Terimkasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Seongwoo tidak memiliki kuasa untuk tidak tergoda pada sosok manis didepannya, tangan Seongwoo memegang dagu kecil Daniel dan mengecup bibir semerah strawberry itu. "Aku akan pastikan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku setiap harinya."

.

.

TBC

A/N :

-Imprint : Itu seperti tanda kepemilikan atau menandai bahwa dia miliknya, seperti Jacob yang mengimprint Renemsmee tuh atau dengan kata lain Imprint itu pernyataan cinta. (sebenarnya Achan bukan pecinta Twilight sumpah cuma ya kadang nonton ajah hehehhe.)

Mate : Pasangan

Mating : Perkawinan atau ritual saling menandai biasanya dilakukan dengan berhubungan intim. (Maafkan Achan bagi para reader yang masih belum cukup umur dengan bahasa Achan yang terlalu vulgar, Achan sendiri ngetiknya sambil malu sendiri. #peace)

Soulmate : Belahan Jiwa, seluruh manusia dan kaum ABO saat lahir sudah memiliki soulmate sendiri, keduanya akan langsung mengenal soulmate masing-masing hanya dengan memandangnya.

Eternal Bond : Ikatan ini lebih sakral dari Mating dan biasanya Eternal Bond dilakukan saat pernikahan dimana mereka mengucapkan janji seumur hidup. Ikatan ini tidak akan pernah terputus bahkan jika salah satu pasangan meninggal maka tidak akan lama lagi yang ditinggal juga akan ikut meninggal.

-Achan minta maaf kalau salah satu reader adalah fans nya Ha Minho, Achan nggak bermaksud apa-apa kok ini hanya kebutuhan cerita. Achan gk ngebenci dia Achan suka kok sama rapnya dia.

-Bagian Minhyun nd Seonho baru Achan tambahin dan terinspirasi dari wawancaranya Seonho yang mengatakan saat dia dan Minhyun belum terlalu dekat Minhyun mengatakan akan menjadi teman sekamarnya jika mereka debut bersama karena tidak ada yang mau dengan dirinya yang berisik.

-Achan sendiri yang nulis bagian Ong ngungkapin perasaannya ke Daniel tapi Achan sendiri yang senyum-senyum gaje ngebacanya. Ong ucapanmu sungguh bikin klepek-klepek.

-Tahukah, reader-san. Kok makin hari Achan nulis nih fic Achan makin iri sama Minhyunie yahhhh, pengen punya Alpha kaya Jonghyunieeee. Wehhh Minhyunie kita tukar posisi ajah yukkk, Achan mau gantiin peran Minhyunie disini dehhh. Ya ampun Achan super duper iri sama Minhyunie di fanfic Achan sendiri. Ini bagaimana reader-san? Kok Achan bisa kaya gini yahhhh. Eomma Appa Eonnieeee tolong daku.

-Untuk yang ingin pair lain, mereka akan muncul pada waktunya kok.


	6. Chapter 6

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha : Pemimpin tertinggi yang sangat disegani oleh semua kaum. Di era sekarang jarang dijumpai Pure Alpha dan hanya tinggal 500 Pure Alpha saja yang ada dibumi saat ini.

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

Pairing

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kang Dongho x Choi Minki

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel

Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon

Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun

(Couple yang lain akan segera menyusul)

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun menatap kekasihnya dengan tajam. Mengetahui sang kekasih ngambek membuat Jonghyun hanya memutar matanya.

"Kita harus membuat mereka berdua segera melakukan imprint kau tahu, aku tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi." Bela Jonghyun karena dia sudah bosan sang kekasih masih merajuk padanya.

"Setidaknya kita membuat Daniel tenang dulu baru setelah itu Seongwoo melakukan apapun juga terserah." Ujar Minhyun dengan nada sebal pada kekasihnya.

Bukannya membalas ucapan kekasihnya, Jonghyun malah menarik pinggang Minhyun agar Minhyun terduduk dipangkuannya. "Kenapa memikirkan hubungan orang lain ketika kita bisa membicarakan hubungan kita sendiri, hm."

Minhyun yang duduk dipangkuan Jonghyun hanya bisa memukul dada kekasihnya dengan muka memerah.

.

.

Ini adalah hari dimana battle evaluation dilaksanakan, hari yang menentukan 101 trainee.

Minhyun membenarkan jas kekasihnya dengan telaten, sebenarnya dia benci ketika kekasihnya begitu tampan dan banyak yang tertarik pada Alphanya namun apa daya kekasihnya ini memang selalu tampan dalam segala kondisi, bahkan kekasihnya tetap tampan saat dia menulis lirik lagu dengan hanya memakai underwear micky mouse.

"Aku dengar Ha Minho diberi kesempatan untuk perform bersama Team 1 tapi setelah itu dia akan dikeluarkan." Ujar Minhyun dengan nada yang amat pelan, dia takut Daniel mendengarnya. Sungguh Minhyun tidak suka ketika tubbuh Daniel menegang setiap kali nama Ha Minho keluar dari mulut para trainee.

"Begitulah." Ujar Jonghyun sambil memutar tubuh kekasihnya untuk membenarkan mic omeganya.

.

.

Minhyun tengah membersihkan sisa make up pada wajahnya saat sang kekasih memasuki kamar Team mereka.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Jonghyun sambil melepaskan topi dan bajunya.

"Karena kau belum datang." Jawab Minhyun singkat sambil memperlihatkan gerakan kekasihnya.

"Mandi." Perintahnya saat melihat gerak gerik kekasihnya yang akan langsung tidur.

"Ahhh, aku terlalu lelah." Erang Jonghyun.

Minhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku juga belum mandi, kita bisa mandi bersama."

Sang Alpha hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan omeganya. "Baiklah." Dan dengan itu Jonghyun mengambil baju ganti dan handuk lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi sedangkan Minhyun membersihkan make up dengan lebih cepat.

Saat dirasa sudah bersih, Minhyun membuang kapas-kapas bekas makeup nya dan segera membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju dan celana pendek serta handuk. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya kekamar mandi dan saat tangannya sudah akan mendorong pintu kamar mandi, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu dibuka oleh orang yang ada didalamnya.

Minhyun menatap tidak percaya saat melihat Jonghyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang sudah sedikit kering, hanya rambut sang kekasih yang masih agak basah.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Minhyun menatap tidak percaya kekasihnya.

"Nde, sekarang sana mandi." Ujar Jonghyun meninggalkan kekasihnya didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Mata Minhyun sedikit berkabut karena tingkah kekasihnya itu, dia memang ingat jika kekasihnya ini mandi sangat cepat tapi tidakkah kekasihnya peka jika Minhyun ingin _sesi mandi bersama._

Minhyun menutup matanya dan segera masuk kekamar mandi, dia harus menenangkan pikirannya.

.

Minhyun meletakan hair dryer pada tempatnya semula lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, dia selalu mengomel pada membernya jika mereka tidur dengan keadaan rambut yang masih basah, itu tidak bagus untuk tubuh dan bisa membuat mereka sakit.

Minhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyampirkan handuknya disamping ranjangnya, dia pikir kekasihnya sudah tidur namun kekasihnya masih duduk diranjangnya dan tengah menatap kalender kecil.

Sang omega dari Kim Jonghyun itu segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Alphanya dan dengan gerakan lembut memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. "Aku pikir kau sudah tidur."

"Belum terlalu mengantuk." Ujar suara penuh wibawa itu.

Minhyun menciumi punggung tegap Alphanya yang memakai baju polos berwarna putih, kedua tangan Minhyun yang memeluk pinggang Jonghyun menurun kearah celana hitam kekasihnya.

"Alpha." Desah Minhyun dengan nada menggoda sambil masih menciumi punggung Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menatap tangan kekasihnya yang kini mencoba turun untuk menyentuh kesejatiannya, Jonghyun tidak bodoh dengan tidak sadar jika Omeganya merindukan sentuhannya, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan Battle Evaluation beberapa jam lalu dan kekasihnya pasti lelah.

Jonghyun mencengkeram kedua tangan Minhyun untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh. "Tidurlah, Omega. Kau pasti lelah."

Mendapat penolakan secara terang-terangan oleh Alphanya membuat Minhyun tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah ia tahan beberapa minggu ini, Minhyun melepaskan pelukan dari punggung kekasihnya dan dengan gerakan kasar ia mengusap air matanya dan lansung menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Segera ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan memunggungi kekasihnya.

Jonghyun mengusap kasar wajahnya melihat air mata sang omega tercintanya, walaupun lampu dikamar tampak remang-remang tapi dia tahu kekasihnya tengah menangis mendapat penolakan secara terang-terangan darinya.

"Mian." Gumam Jonghyun dengan pelan tapi ia tahu kekasihnya dapat mendengarnya karena keduanya adalah Soulmate. Mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan pikiran mereka.

.

.

Disiang hari yang cerah ini para trainee diberikan waktu libur selama tiga hari setelah mereka melakukan Battle Evaluation namun sayangnya mereka tidak boleh pulang kerumah atau ke manajemen mereka, mereka tetap harus ada disekitar asrama mereka saja.

"Minki-ya."

"Hm?" balas Minki seadanya, saat ini dia tengah mencilati es krim vanilla kesukaannya.

Minhyun menatap es krim coklatnya dengan tidak semangat, menyadari sang omega dari Alpha di packnya tidak bersemangat membuat Minki kebingungan, pasalnya Minhyun itu selalu memiliki energy berlebih –tentu saja ia mendapatkannya dari Alphanya- tapi energy berlebih itu sering Minhyun keluarkan untuk mengomeli membernya –terutama dirinya.

"Kenapa kau? Sedang diet karena Alpha tidak kuat mengangkat tubuhmu?"

Minhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan magnae gilanya. "Tidak, bodoh. Jonghyunie selalu yang paling kuat, seberapa beratnya aku, kau tahu Jonghyun bisa mengangkatku dengan santai."

"Lalu kau kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu, heh?"

Minhyun menatap Minki dengan sedikit malu-malu. "Sejak kau ikut acara ini, apa kau dan Dongho melakukan _itu_?"

Pipi Minki segera memerah, dia ingin memaki Minhyun karena bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu tapi segera ia urungkan saat melihat pipi Minhyun juga memerah karena dia juga malu dan tatapan mata omega didepannya itu memohon agar Minki menjawabnya.

"Te-tentu saja." cicit Minki. "Kau seperti tidak tahu Dongho saja, walaupun kita berbeda team dia tetap bisa menemukanku. Dan kau sendiri? Cih pasti setiap hari melakukannya kan, kalian enak satu team."

Mendengar ucapan Minki membuat mata Minhyun kembali berembun, dia sebenarnya jarang menangis, dia hanya menangis didepan Alpha dan membernya saja.

"Wae? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Minki melihat mata Minhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan Alpha tidak pernah menyentuhmu sejak kita mulai sibuk latihan untuk ikut acara ini?"

Minki berharap mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan kepala Minhyun namun Omega imut didepannya malah menganggukan kepalanya.

"Astaga." Minki menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Dan itu sudah tiga minggu lebih."

Minhyun mengusap air mata yang ada disudut matanya. "Kau tahu Alpha kita itu seperti apa, dia mengira aku kelelahan padahal jikapun aku kelelahan dan dia meminta aku akan dengan senang hati melayaninya karena itu adalah kewajiban omega, tapi dia tidak pernah meminta."

Minki memberikan tisu pada kekasih Alpha dari packnya itu. "Setidaknya kalian rajin melakukan _make_ _out_ kan?"

"Terakhir kali kita _make out_ itu seminggu yang lalu dan french kiss lima hari yang lalu." Jawab Minhyun sambil menyuap es krim coklat didepannya, banyak yang bilang coklat itu membawa kebahagiaan jadi Minhyun harus banyak memakan coklat, atau menjilat kulit coklat kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman? Kau tahu maksud dari ciuman kan, bukan hanya saling menempelkan bibir."

"Tidak pagi ini, dia hanya mengecup pipiku lalu meninggalkanku." Minhyun terdiam sambil menimang-nimang apa dia perlu bercerita kejadian semalam juga, well dia dan Minki itu memang sering berbicara mengenai apapun bahkan membicarakan kehebatan pasangan masing-masing diatas ranjang juga pernah.

"Semalam juga aku memintanya untuk mandi bersama tapi dia sudah selesai sebelum aku masuk ke kamar mandi." Minhyun berhenti untuk melihat Minki memandangnya dengan penuh keseriusan. "dan setelah aku selesai mandi aku menggodanya dengan memeluknya dan mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya tapi dia menghentikanku dan menyuruhku untuk tidur."

Mulut Minki melebar dengan tidak percaya. "Ya Tuhan, jika aku adalah Alpha dan memiliki omega sepertimu aku tidak akan mensia-siakan kesempatan emas itu."

Minhyun menghela nafas lalu menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku harus bagaimana, jika saja ada Aron Hyung, Aron Hyung pasti sudah menegur Jonghyunie."

"Kau benar." Ujar Minki setuju sambil menjilati sendok penuh es krimnya lalu memasang pose berpikir. "Apa kita harus memberi Viagra pada Alpha lalu mengunci kalian berdua dalam ruangan?"

Minhyun menatap sinis magnaenya. "Jonghyunie tanpa Viagra saja sudah seperti monster apalagi dia dengan Viagra. Viagra tidak akan mempan untuk Pure Alpha seperti dirinya."

Minki menghela nafas, dia memang pernah membaca tentang Viagra tidak akan mempan untuk para Alpha terutama Pure Alpha seperti Jonghyun, Viagra biasanya dikonsumsi oleh omega untuk menyeimbangi keganasan para domininat mereka diatas ranjang.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjauhinya selama beberapa hari, jangan memberikannya pelukan atau ciuman. Setelah itu Alpha pasti merindukan tubuhmu." Ujar Minki dengan rencana lain.

"Disini aku yang merindukan sentuhannya bagaimana mungkin aku yang menjauhinya." Ujar Minhyun dengan nada merengek.

Minki mencubit kedua pipi Minhyun. "Coba saja dulu lalu kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya."

.

.

Jonghyun tersenyum saat mencium aroma omeganya mendekat kearah cafeteria, senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat sang pujaan hati sudah ada didepan pintu cafeteria dengan Minki, namun senyum tampannya lenyap saat Minhyun tidak berjalan mendekatinya, Minhyun malah berjalan kesebelah kiri sedangkan Minki berjalan kesebalah kanan menuju meja yang ia duduki dengan Dongho serta Sorry Sorry Team 2 dengan tambahan Sewoon.

Jonghyun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Minhyun dengan santai duduk disebelah Samuel dan matanya semakin menyipit dengan tajam saat Minhyun mengacak-acak surai Samuel, Minhyun bahkan tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

"Hey kalian para dominant bagaimana kabar kalian? dari pagi aku tidak menemui kalian berdua, cih mentang-mentang sudah mempunyai banyak teman melupakan teman lama." omel Minki pada Alpha dan kekasihnya.

"Dari tadi siang aku mencarimu tapi teman sekamarmu bilang kau sedang keluar dengan Minhyun." Balas Dongho sambil mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya.

"Minki kenapa Minhyun kearah sana bukannya duduk disini bersama kita." kata Jonghyun dengan nada berbahaya.

"Dia bilang dia merindukan Muel, kau tahu kan Muel dulu adalah magnae kita di Pledis." Jawab Minki sambil menyuap nasi kemulutnya.

Jonghyun menutup matanya sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

Jonghyun memasuki kamar teamnya dan langsung disaji dengan pemandangan Ongniel tengah berciuman diatas ranjang Seongwoo yang ada dibawah –kasur Daniel itu diatas- Jonghyun masuk dengan santai tidak mempedulikan kedua pasangan baru yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu, Jonghyun pikir didalam kamar hanya ada Ongniel namun pikirannya salah, kekasihnya juga ada disana.

Kekasihnya itu tengah menulis sesuatu dijurnal miliknya dengan ekspresi serius, Minhyun bahkan tidak memandangnya sama sekali ketika ia masuk kamar padahal biasanya Minhyun akan langsung memandangnya dan memberikannya senyuman manis lalu bertanya darimana dan meminta Jonghyun untuk langsung beristirahat.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tampak serius membuat Jonghyun tidak ingin mengganggu, Jonghyun segera melepaskan kemeja yang ia pakai dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya sendiri, dia lelah karena dari tadi pagi beberapa staff memintanya untuk ikut rapat padahal Jonghyun itukan salah satu orang yang ikut acara dan bukan staff tapi beberapa staff sangat memohon padanya juga Jonghyun memang jarang menolak permohonan orang.

Minhyun melihat kekasihnya yang sudah membaringkan badan dikasurnya, dia kembali focus pada jurnal yang ia pegang lalu menutup jurnalnya setelah ia rasa cukup menulis dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya.

.

Jonghyun membuka matanya saat dirasa kekasihnya sudah berada di alam mimpi, ia segera bangun dengan pelan takut membangunkan teamnya, kakinya ia bawa kesamping kasur kekasihnya.

Jonghyun mengelus rambut hitam itu dengan pelan, ia ciumi kedua mata kekasihnya lalu kedahi, hidung dan terakhir bibir lembut kekasihnya.

"Good night, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jonghyun dengan pelan. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasan yang dimiliki Jonghyun sebelum tidur selama lima tahun terakhir.

.

.

Siang ini adalah hari terakhir libur mereka, besok mereka akan memasuki babak penyisihan lalu kembali syuting untuk perform evaluasi selanjutnya dan berarti sudah dua hari sejak Minhyun mengikuti saran Minki dengan mencoba menjauhi Jonghyun.

"Tidak berhasil yah?" tanya Minki pada Omega didepannya.

Minhyun mengangguk lesu. "Aku merasa malah dia yang menjauh, dia malah sibuk rapat dengan staff Produce101."

"Kau mengikuti saranku kan? Kau tidak memberikannya skinship kan?"

Minhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Jangankan melakukan skinship, selama dua hari ini dia selalu pergi pada pagi hari dan kembali kekamar dini hari."

Minki sudah membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan ucapan menenangkan namun ucapannya terpotong ketika mendengar suara dari seberang mejanya.

"Jonghyun-hyung memang memiliki aura Leader yang luar biasa."

"Saat kau melihat Jonghyun-hyung kau pasti akan langsung berpikir _Leadership_." Ujar Hyunseob.

"Apa menurut kalian dia adalah Pure Alpha?" tanya Euiwong dengan penasaran. "Aku yakin dia bukan sembarang Alpha, auranya terlalu kuat."

Jungjung membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. "Aku dengar saat ini hanya tersisa 500 Pure Alpha dibumi. Astaga jika dia memang benar Pure Alpha aku siap menjadi matenya."

"Tidak mungkin Jonghyun-hyung mau denganmu, kau tidak memiliki kesempatan itu. Aku yang memiliki kesempatan itu karena rankingku selalu dekat dengannya." Ujar Hyunseob sambil menyeringai puas pada teman selabelnya itu.

"Jonghyun-hyung tidak akan sudi memiliki omega gila sepertimu, dia pasti ingin denganku karena aku memiliki tubuh yang langsing dan fleksibel." Balas Jungjung tidak mau kalah.

"Kau terlalu tinggi untuk Jonghyun-hyung, bodoh."

"Daripada kau boncel, pendek dan gemuk. Pantas tidak ada yang tertarik denganmu."

Hyunseob geram mendengar ejekan Jungjung. "Tubuh mungilku ini pantas untuk bersanding dengan Jonghyun-hyung."

Minki membulatkan matanya mendengar perbincangan trainee Yuehwa itu lalu segera menatap Minhyun yang tampaknya juga mendengar pembicaran mereka.

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja." ujar Minki sambil menarik tangan Minhyun.

Setelah kedua omega itu pergi Justin membuka mulutnya. "Sayangnya kalian hanya bisa menghayal, Jonghyun-hyung sudah punya Minhyun-hyung."

Baik Jungjung dan Hyunseob langsung menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Justin. "Kita memang hanya bisa menghayal." Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Jonghyun-hyung sangat setia pada Minhyun-hyung, dia selalu membahagiakan Minhyun-hyung setiap hari kata Minki-hyung." Ujar Jungjung sambil menaruh tangannya didagunya. Dia satu team dengan Minki saat lagu Replay dan Minki pernah membicarakan tentang Jonghyun dan Minhyun padanya.

"Dan aku iri, kapan aku akan punya Alpha seperti Jonghyun-hyung." Ujar Hyunseob.

.

Minhyun mencoba menetralkan pikirannya dan di bantu oleh Minki yang mengelus punggungnya.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka." ujar Minki sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku sudah mendengarkan seluruh ucapan mereka." kata Minhyun dengan nada kesal, dia sungguh tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. "Minkiiii, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus secara terang-terangan meminta dia menyentuhku?"

"Andwe! Jika kau meminta secara terang-terangan lalu Jonghyun juga secara terang-terangan menolaknya bagaimana? Kau tidak malu apa."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau terus menggodanya dengan lebih agresif, lama kelamaan juga nanti Alpha akan tidak tahan dengan tubuhmu."

Minhyun menatap datar Omega dari Kang Donho itu. "Maksudmu aku harus bertingkah seperti pelacur begitu?"

Minki menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan tidak nyaman mendengar ucapan omega dari Alpha dipacknya. "Ya seperti itu, tapi kau kan hanya menggoda Jonghyun saja. Jadi dengan kata lain kau pelacur pribadinya Jonghyun-hyung."

Minhyun tersenyum datar mendengarnya. "Terimakasih sudah menggunakan kata yang lebih halus namun masih memiliki makna yang sama."

Sang magnae itu tersenyum cerah. "Sama-sama."

.

.

Minhyun membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher kekasihnya, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Chukae."

Saat ini keduanya tengah berpelukan dan saling memberikan selamat kepada satu sama lain karena sama-sama masuk ke ranking TOP11 serta Minki dan Dongho yang juga masuk ke ranking 20 besar.

Jonghyun terkekeh mendengar kata yang terus diulang-ulang oleh omeganya tersebut. "Sudah berapa puluh kali kau mengucapkannya, hm?"

Minhyun tertawa kecil sambil menciumi leher Alphanya. "Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Aku senang kita berempat berada di ranking 20 besar. Sajangnim tidak akan lagi mengancam kita berlima." Ujar Jonghyun sambil memeluk erat pinggang omeganya dengan intens, bibirnya juga ikut menciumi leher putih mulus kekasihnya.

"Hmm." Gumam Minhyun masih membenamkan wajahnya pada leher kecoklatan kekasihnya. "Alpha, bisa malam ini kita kencan."

Jonghyun mengelus rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Besok kita akan syuting lagi untuk next evaluation, lebih baik kita beristirahat."

"Hanya diatas atap saja, Alpha. Kumohon."

Ada saat dimana Jonghyun terkadang menolak permohonan kekasihnya namun untuk sekarang dia juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan kekasihnya, dia ingin waktu berdua keduanya tanpa ada orang lain disekitar mereka.

"Baiklah."

.

 **꼭** **어제 (Yesterday)**

 _kkok ojeyeotdeon geot gata  
baraeji anneun geunal  
yunanhi nuni malkatdeon  
ai gatdeon neo ijen_

 _ohiryeo nal wirohaejune jageun eokkaereul  
kamssajugo sipeotneunde  
ohiryeo neoui jageun eokkaee naega gidae swil jureun_

 _naega hal su itneun yaksogeun  
chorahan naui jinsimeun  
gyeou ireon geotpuniya  
geudaewa hamkke neulkeogago sipeoyo  
huinmeorijochado geudaen meotjil tenikka_

Minhyun mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang tengah berbaring dipahanya, Alphanya memejamkan mata hitamnya dan mendengar suara lembut kekasih hatinya bernyanyi.

Angin malam dimusim panas tetaplah dingin namun tidak untuk keduanya yang tengah diliputi kehangatan satu sama lain.

 _sewol ape nohin modeun ge  
huimihage heuryeojigo  
gieokdo mudyeojil ttae  
nae gyeote geudaeui binjari isseumeul  
ijeo beorijiman geureojiman anhge haeyo_

 _ireohge neoui apeseo gidaryeo dallan mal mothae  
ipsul kkaemuneun naega  
amu maldo mothal geotdo algo itdan deut  
gamanhi useojuneun nege_

Sang omega tidak menghentikan nyanyian dan elusan tangannya, dia tahu walaupun kekasihnya menutup matanya kekasihnya itu tidak tidur sama sekali.

 _naega hal su itneun gobaegeun  
seogeulpeun naui jinsimeun  
gyeou ireon geotppuninde  
geudaewa hamkke georeogago sipeoyo  
keuti eopsneun gireul du soneul majjapgo_

 _sewol ape nohin modeun ge  
huimihage heuryeojigo gieokdo mudyeojil ttae  
nae gyeote geudaeui binjari isseumeul  
ijeo beorijiman geureojiman anhge_

 _nareul jeonbu da jwotjiman akkapji anhatda  
malhaji mothan ge nan gaseum apa  
geudaewa hamkke neulkeogago sipeoyo  
i salmeul da seodo uriegen jjalpeul teni_

[It feels like yesterday, the unfading day  
Your eyes glowed like a child's  
You comfort me, when I wanted you to lean on me  
Who thought I'd be the one leaning on you?

The only promise I can make  
This is the only piece of thruth I can tell you  
I want to grow old with you  
You'll look fabulous with greying hair  
Time will blur everything in its way  
Memories will dull too  
I want you to remember one thinng  
I'll always have room for you by my side

I can't ask you to wait for me  
I bite down on my lips  
But as if you know what I want  
You smile at me

The only thing I can say  
This is the only piece of thruth I can tell you  
I want to walk with you  
Hand in hand, down the endless road  
Time will blur everything in its way  
Memories will dull too  
I want you to remember one thinng  
I'll always have room for you by my side

I gave you my everything and I didn't mind  
It's too bad I didn't get to tell you  
I want to grow old with you  
Our lives are too short, to spend together]

Jonghyun membuka matanya ketika nyanyian kekasihnya selesai, matanya langsung memandang kekasihnya yang juga tengah memandanginya dengan lembut, tangan Minhyun masih mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kekasihnya yang semakin hari semakin chubby dan dia suka, seperti apapun kekasihnya Jonghyun tetap menyukainya, ah tidak mencintainya. Kim Jonghyun mencintai Hwang Minhyun selamanya.

Kini Minhyun yang memejamkan matanya saat tangan hangat Alphanya menyentuh pipinya. "Alpha."

"Omega."

"Aku mencintaimu, Alpha."

Ibu jari Jonghyun mengelus bibir lembut kekasihnya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Permaisuriku."

Minhyun membuka matanya dan mengecup jemari sang Alpha. "Aku tahu, Alpha. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Aku bisa mati tanpamu, Minhyunie."

"Dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Jonghyunie."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

-Jonghyun yang nulis lirik dengan hanya memakai underwear micky mouse itu diucapin Minhyun or member lainnya di MTV kalau gk salah.

-Diatas itu lirik lagunya Junsu, Achan sebenarnya gk tau artinya dan memang sengaja naruh tuh lagu diatas karena Minhyunnie memang suka nyanyiin lagu itu nd pas Achan tahu artinya Achan langsung ngerasa tuh lagu emang cocok untuk 2Hyun setelah lagu Daybreak tentunya, Lagu Daybreak itu emang 2Hyun bgt dahhh.

-Achan gk sadar kalau ff ini bakal panjang, Achan jadi nyesel cuma update sedikit saat chapter awal-awal.

-terimakasih udh ngebaca nd ngereview. keep reading yah. review readers sekalian sangat berarti. Bagi silent readers Achan berharap kalian juga ninggalin jejak coz Achan tuh sukaaaaaa bgt ngebaca review kalian jadi mohon untuk semua yang ngebaca fanfic ini untuk memberi review yah, review kalian tuh bikin Achan semangat buat ngelanjutin nih fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha : Pemimpin tertinggi yang sangat disegani oleh semua kaum. Di era sekarang jarang dijumpai Pure Alpha dan hanya tinggal 500 Pure Alpha saja yang ada dibumi saat ini.

Pure Alpha

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

Pairing :

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kang Dongho x Choi Minki

Ong Seongwo x Kang Daniel

Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon

Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun

(Couple yang lain akan segera menyusul)

.

.

.

Kini 60 trainee Produce 101 tengah sarapan karena nanti siang mereka akan kembali syuting untuk battle evaluasi selanjutnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil melihat Seonho memakan makanan dari piring Daniel sedangkan Daniel sendiri tengah bermesraan dengan Seongwoo. Senyumnya makin melebar ketika merasaakan aura omeganya tengah mendekat.

Minhyun memasuki cafeteria dengan ekspresi ngantuk yang sangat ketara diwajahnya. Tentu saja dia masih mengantuk pasalnya semalam dia begadang dengan kekasihnya entah sampai jam berapa lalu pagi ini ia bangun sudah ada diranjangnya dan tidak ada trainee lain dikamarnya selain dirinya seorang. Minhyun yakin Jonghyun pasti yang menggendongnya kekamar dan tidak membangunkannya pagi ini karena membiarkannya tidur lebih lama, bukan hanya sekali pacarnya itu melakukan hal ini, saat masih di NU'EST pun Jonghyun memang sering melakukannya.

Walaupun masih dalam keadaan mengantuk tapi Minhyun langsung membawa kakinya kearah aroma Alphanya berada.

"Jonghyunnie." Ujarnya sambil memeluk leher Alphanya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Jonghyun.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku." Ujar Minhyun lalu dengan santai duduk dipangkuan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun segera membenarkan posisi duduknya saat kekasihnya duduk dipangkuannya. Dia tentu terkejut dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang secara terang-terangan bersikap manja didepan banyak orang.

58 trainee dan beberapa staff yang ada dicafeteria menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, ada yang terkejut, ada yang bingung, dan ada yang gemas dengan keduanya. Kedua insan itu pasalnya jarang menunjukan skinship didepan public dan lebih suka main kucing-kucingan, walaupun iya melakukan skinship didepan public pasti hanya saling mengelus rambut dan pelukan ringan.

Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher kekasihnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Jonghyun. "Emmm." Erangnya dengan nada mengantuk.

"Mana sarapanmu?" tanya Jonghyun dengan lembut sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Minhyun.

"Aku sedang diet."

"Diet?"

Minhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan, dia memang sengaja duduk dipangkuan Jonghyun dan menggoda kekasihnya ini lebih agresif seperti saran Minki dan tentang diet, iyah dia tengah diet soalnya ucapan dari trainee Yuehwa masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Mereka kurus, kecil dan imut sedangkan dirinya tinggi dan tubuhnya semakin gemuk. Bagaimana kalau Jonghyun meninggalkannya dan mencari omega lain, banyak para omega, beta dan bahkan Alpha yang mengaku secara terang-terangan bahwa mereka menyukai Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengambil nasi dan menyodorkannya didepan mulut Minhyun. "Makan."

"Tidak mau."

"Makan."

"Tidakkk." Rengek Minhyun dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher tan Kim Jonghyun.

Tahu jika kekasihnya memiliki sudah memiliki pendirian dan tidak mudah diubah jadi Jonghyun hanya menghela nafas lalu memasukan nasi pada mulutnya. Saat di NU'EST kekasihnya memang pernah melakukan diet karena perintah atasan mereka dan Jonghyun dengar banyak para trainee disini juga tengah berdiet sedangkan dirinya makan sebanyak apapun juga tubuhnya masih seperti ini.

Minhyun memandangi wajah leadernya yang tengah mengunyah makanan dan ide gila langsung muncul diotaknya. Dengan gerakan perlahan kedua tangan Minhyun menyentuh pipi kekasihnya dan kepala Minhyun ia dekatkan dengan wajah Jonghyun.

Prangg

Kenta, Jihoon, Daehwi, Donghyun dan Hyungseob menjatuhkan nampan mereka.

Byuurrrr

Dongho, Samuel, Youngmin, Taedong, dan Jaehwan menyemburkan air minum dari mulut mereka.

Seongwoo, Daniel, Jisung, Yongguk dan sebagian trainee lain menganga tidak percaya.

Para maknae line matanya langsung ditutup oleh hyung-hyung mereka.

Apa yang membuat seluruh trainee dan staff terbengong-bengong seperti itu?

Alasannya adalah aksi Hwang Minhyun yang tengah menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jonghyun, bukan hanya saling menempelkan bibir tapi Minhyun tengah mengambil makanan yang ada didalam mulut kekasihnya, jadi terjadilah aksi lidah didalam mulut Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya memandang datar kekasihnya yang tengah menutup matanya dan mengambil nasi yang ada didalam mulutnya, dalam hati Jonghyun menghela nafas lalu memberikan nasi yang ada dalam mulutnya ke mulut kekasihnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa sejak mereka ikut acara ini kekasihnya jadi seperti ini atau ini karena dirinya kah?

Minhyun menarik bibirnya dari mulut kekasihnya dan saat kedua mulut itu terpisah ada benang saliva diantara bibir keduanya.

"Terimaksih atas sarapannya." Ujar Hwang Minhyun memberikan wink pada kekasihnya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan cafeteria yang masih terdiam membisu dengan aksinya yang tak tahu malu.

Jonghyun hanya memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sebelum _sisi iblisnya_ keluar dan mencengkeram kekasihnya lalu menandai seluruh tubuh kekasihnya. Kim Jonghyun tidak akan bersikap seperti ini jika Minhyun hanya menciumnya seperti tadi tapi Minhyun sebelum berdiri, kaki kekasihnya itu mengelus bagian selatan tubuhnya –yang Jonghyun sangat yakin Minhyun melakukannya dengan sengaja.

.

.

Enam puluh trainee yang lolos kebabak selanjutnya menatap papan lagu didepan mereka dengan terkejut dan antusias. Didepan mereka terpasang beberapa judul lagu dengan posisi masing-masing, vocal, dance dan rap.

Dalam hati terkecilnya Minhyun sedikit kecewa, dia kecewa bukan karena lagu-lagu didepannya tidak ada yang bagus namun dia kecewa karena dia yakin bahwa di evaluasi ini dia tidak akan satu team dengan Alphanya, Alphanya itu pasti memiliki rap atau dance dan Minhyun tidak terlalu ahli dalam dua hal itu.

 _'_ _Setidaknya aku mungkin satu team dengan Dongho atau Minki, mereka berdua pasti memilih posisi vocal.'_

.

.

Sewoon dan Daehwi hanya bisa terduduk sambil memandang Dongho yang tengah berbicara dengan staff Produce.

"Hyung, ini tidak adil." Ujar Dongho menahan kekesalannya pada salah satu staff Produce yang sudah ia kenal baik.

"Dongho, aku juga tidak ingin ini terjadi tapi ini perintah PD-nim. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Kata sang staff.

Dongho memejamkan matanya menahan amarah yang kian membara, ia merasakan tangan mulus kekasihnya mengelus lengan berototnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dongho."

Sang white tiger manatap omeganya dengan kesal. "Tidak apa-apa untukmu, tapi tidak untukku."

Minki ingin sekali menampar kekasihnya namun ia tahan, dia tidak mau mendapatkan tatapan tajam sang Alpha karena tingkah barbarnya. "Dongho, bersikaplah professional. Jangan membuat malu Pledis."

"Aku tidak bisa bersikap professional ketika kekasihku diperlakukan seperti ini, ini sudah evaluasi kedua dan kau masih diperlakukan seperti ini." Dongho menarik nafas, tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa bersikap professional ketika kekasihnya lagi-lagi tidak diberikan mic sedangkan dia, Daehwi dan Sewoon mendapatkannya.

Hal ini secara tidak langsung bahwa PD-nim tidak ingin Minki terlalu banyak bicara dan terlalu disorot dan jika kekasihnya tidak terlalu disorot bagaimana jika posisi kekasihnya semakin turun peringkatnya dan yang lebih buruk bagaimana jika kekasihnya tereliminasi. Dongho tidak bisa hanya diam saja.

"Dan aku tidak peduli dengan Pledis." Tambah Dongho.

Minki menarik lengan besar Betanya dengan kekuatan penuh. "Kau memang tidak peduli dengan Pledis tapi bagaimana dengan Jonghyun, Leader kita. Jika kita membuat masalah maka yang pertama ditegur adalah Jonghyun. Jonghyun memang hanya memberi kita ucapan _tidak apa-apa_ tapi kita semua tahu bahwa dia memiliki beban yang paling berat diantara kita berlima."

Mendengar ucapan sang kekasih membuat pikiran Dongho menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, dia tentu peduli pada Alphanya walaupun didepan kamera dia tampak selalu membully sang Alpha tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat menaruh respect yang besar pada sosok itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah konsekwensi kita berempat ikut acara ini, dan aku sudah cukup banyak bicara saat kita masih di NU'EST sekarang waktunya kalian bertiga yang bersinar." lanjut Minki sambil tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya.

Sewoon, Daehwi dan beberapa staff yang melihat keduanya sungguh terpesona, mereka memang pasangan kekasih namun mereka berempat memiliki ikatan yang luar biasa indah.

.

.

Daehwi dan Minki hanya terdiam memandang perdebatan kecil namun intens antara Sewoon dan Dongho, keduanya sama-sama ahli dalam vocal dan tentunya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda-beda yang menurut keduanya yang paling benar. Sewoon memberikan pendapat dengan tenang namun Dongho terkadang memberikan pendapat yang berbeda dengan caranya sendiri.

Minki ingin kembali menyela ucapan Dongho dan meminta kekasihnya untuk sebentar saja mendengar pendapat Sewoon sampai selesai namun dia tidak berani melakukannya, Dongho memiliki ucapan yang pedas bahkan dia tidak memandang bulu, kekasihnya sendiripun sering mendapatkan ucapan pedasnya.

Jika Minki meminta Dongho untuk mendengarkan ucapan Sewoon maka Dongho akan memandangnya dengan tajam dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ahli vocal dalam grup dan Minki yang tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik diam saja.

Sungguh kekasih yang hebat bukan.

Minki dapat merasakan Daehwi memandangnya seakan mengucapkan. _'Hyung lakukan sesuatu.'_ Namun hanya dibalas senyum kecil Minki dan gelengan tanda ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

"Siapa yang ingin menjadi Center?" tanya Jonghyun pada ketiga anggota Team Fear-nya sambil menutup botol air yang ia minum. "Secara personal aku merasa aku tidak pantas menjadi Center jadi jelas bukan aku."

Jonghyun tentu merasa dia sudah sering berada didepan camera jadi dia ingin membuat ketiga membernya yang masih pure trainee untuk lebih bersinar dengan bakat mereka.

"Aku juga tidak punya keinginan menjadi Center." Balas Taemin. "Moonbok dan Guanlin… diantara kalian berdua yang harus menjadi Center."

Moonbok menggigit bibirnya, dia tentu ingin menjadi Center namun dia tahu diri bahwa Guanlin-lah yang lebih pantas karena Guanlin tampan dan dari agency besar.

"Guanlin-ah, coba kau nyanyikan bagian awal lagu ini." perintah Jonghyun pada sang magnae team.

Trainee asal Taiwan itu segera menuruti perintah sang Leader dan menyanyikan dengan serius, dia harus bisa menjadi Center dan debut.

Jonghyun mengangguk sambil mendengarkan rap sang trainee asal Cube itu. Moonbok dan Taemin memandangi keduanya. Kedua trainee itu memandang Leader mereka dan ingin mendengar pendapat sang Leader karena dari mereka berempat Jonghyun-lah yang paling ahli dalam rap.

"Itu bagus." Komentar Jonghyun setelah mendengar rap-an Guanlin.

"Owh." Ujar Moonbok dan Taemin bersamaan. Ucapan Leader mereka ini memang tepat.

"Jika kau sedikit memodifikasi liriknya itu akan lebih bagus." Tambahnya.

"Benar, kau melakukannya dengan bagus." Ujar Taemin setuju yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Guanlin.

"Aku juga berpikir bahwa Guanlin cocok dengan mood lagu ini."

Lagi, Moonbok dan Taemin hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Leader mereka dan senyum Guanlin semakin lebar mendengar pujian sang Leader yang dihormati oleh banyak trainee itu.

"Ok, jadi Center adalah Guanlin." Ujar Jonghyun.

Taemin mengangguk. "Center." Ujarnya sambil menempelkan stiker Center didada Guanlin.

Guanlin membungkuk sedikit kepada para hyung disampingnya. "Terimakasih, Aku akan bekerja keras."

Jonghyun terdiam sebentar saat ia merasakan aura Moonbok yang hanya diam saja dan tidak terlalu antusias. Jonghyun dapat merasakan aura-aura orang disekelilingnya walaupun mereka bukan bagian dari packnya itu karena dia bukan sembarang Alpha, sejak kecil dia tahu bahwa dia adalah Pure Alpha dan memiliki kelebihan lain yang tidak dimiliki oleh Alpha biasa tapi Jongyun tidak pernah memperlihatkan kelebihannya itu didepan banyak orang kecuali anggota packnya sendiri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Memilih Guanlin menjadi Center karena pendapatku saja?" tanyanya merasa tidak enak pada Moonbok karena ia melihat ekspresi dan aura Moonbok yang sangat ketara sekali kecewanya. Dia lagi-lagi mengecewakan anggotanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu buruk, lagipula pendapatmu memang benar. Guanlin pantas menjadi Center." Kata Moonbok sambil tersenyum kecil, dia tahu bahwa Jonghyun khawatir padanya.

.

"Kita tentukan akan seperti apa liriknya, kita harus memastikan bahwa itu satu tema." Ujar sang Pure Alpha pada ketiga anggotanya, keempatnya sudah setuju bahwa mereka akan membawakan lagu Fear dengan pemodifikasian lirik, mereka akan menulis lirik untuk part masing-masing.

"Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika liriknya adalah apa yang ada dalam diri kita dan kita keluarkan melalui lagu ini." saran Guanlin. "Bagaimana menurut Hyung?"

Jonghyun mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." lalu ia dan Guanlin sama-sama mengeluarkan pendapat masing-masing yang memang tidak jauh berbeda.

.

.

Jonghyun tengah menghapalkan lirik yang ia tulis sendiri dengan kapala Guanlin yang tertidur dipahanya saat ia melihat ekspresi lelah Youngmin yang mengajari Dongbin yang masih terbata-bata dalam pengucapan rapnya.

"Guanlin-ah, bisakah kau mengajari Dongbin sebentar." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Guanlin. "Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin mengajarinya namun dia selalu tampak ketakutan ketika bertemu denganku. Berikan dia beberapa ucapan penyemangat, aku akan berbicara dengan Youngmin sebentar."

Guanlin mengangguk mengerti. "Nde, Hyung." Lalu dengan itu dia berdiri dan mendekati Dongbin.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Guanlin sambil duduk disamping Dongbin.

"Ahh, Guanlin-ah." Kata Dongbin setelah menyadari sosok yang duduk disampingnya adalah Guanlin. "Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang rap, aku merasa bersalah kepada para hyung-ku. Bahkan menulis rap aku tidak bisa sama sekali."

"Coba aku lihat." Guanlin mengambil kertas milik Dongbin yang berisi coretan-coretan. "Hm, itu karena kau tidak memiliki percaya diri, coba kau melakukannya dengan percaya diri. Semuanya akan berhasil."

Dongbin cemberut mendengarnya. "Ini bukannya karena aku tidak memiliki percaya diri, ini karena aku memang tidak memiliki bakat sama sekali."

Guanlin menyenggol lengan Dongbin. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Biar aku bantu sedikit."

.

"Youngmin."

Youngmin yang tengah menulis lirik seketika mendongak melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Youngmin dan melirik sekilas kertas yang berisi coretan-coretan. "Membuat lirik?"

Youngmin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Begitulah. Bisa kau cek liriknya? Aku tidak terlalu pandai membuat lirik. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang aku tulis masih menyambung dengan lagu ini."

Sang Alpha langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak pandai membuat lirik, ini sudah cukup bagus."

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Jonghyun." Ujar Youngmin pada sosok disampingnya. Dia dan Jonghyun itu hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, mereka lahir ditahun yang sama jadi dia bisa berbicara dengan santai.

"Mau keatap denganku?" bukannya menjawab Jonghyun malah mengajak Youngmin untuk keatap.

Youngmin memejamkan matanya, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Aku harus meminta ijin dulu ke Donghyun."

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil. "Pencemburu hm?"

Mendengar godaan Jonghyun membuat senyum merekah di bibir Youngmin. "Tidak, tapi dia selalu menganggapmu saingannya, dia pikir aku dan kau memiliki hubungan dibelakangnya."

"Walaupun Aku juga Alpha?"

Youngmin memandang sahabatnya. "Bahkan para dominant disini banyak yang menginginkanmu."

.

"Jadi kenapa kau mengajakku keatap? Tidak takut akan menimbulkan rumor?" tanya Youngmin setelah keduanya sudah ada diatap.

Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada diatap, dia memandang sekilas Alpha lain yang berdiri didepannya itu. "Entahlah, aku pikir kau butuh udara segar."

Youngmin mendudukan dirinya disamping Jonghyun dan dengan santai memeluk lengan kanan Jonghyun. Walaupun keduanya sesama Alpha tapi karena umur Youngmin yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Jongyun membuat Youngmin terkadang bermanjaan padanya. "Aku lelah dan kecewa."

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa sosok disampingnya membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Youngmin memang sudah memiliki Donghyun namun Youngmin selalu menganggap Donghyun masih kecil dan tidak mau menambah beban omeganya.

Youngmin dan Jonghyun keduanya adalah teman semasa sekolah, walaupun tidak pernah satu kelas namun keduanya sama-sama memasuki klub rap dan dance sehingga keduanya sering bertemu dan akrab satu sama lain. Juga karena keduanya sama-sama lahir ditahun yang sama yang membuat keduanya santai walaupun keduanya sama-sama Alpha tapi keduanya memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama.

"Katakan semuanya, Youngmin."

Youngmin menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkan dengan perlahan. "Dari battle evaluation aku adalah orang yang mengajari mereka koreo dance namun Park Seongwoo-hyung yang mendaptkan vote lebih tinggi. Aku bukan pamrih, Jonghyun. Aku senang bahwa team ku yang mendapatka benefit namun itu sama saja dengan hanya sedikit National Producer yang mendukungku. Dulu aku di JYP dan akan debut bersama GOT7 namun aku gagal sehingga aku melakukan audisi lagi di Brandnew, Rhymer sajangnim memang menyayangiku, dia bahkan menjanjikanku debut tapi aku merasa orang-orang tidak ada yang memperhatikanku, memperhatikan bakatku.

Dan sekarang dalam evaluasi ini, aku pikir yang ada dalam teamku adalah orang-orang yang hebat, bahkan aku memikirkan kau akan satu team denganku tapi apa yang aku dapat? Aku mendapatkan Dongbin. Aku percaya bahwa Donghyun masih bisa menghandle bagiannya sendiri tapi Dongbin, Jonghyun. Bukan berarti aku membencinya, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Aku hanyaa, Aku hanya ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk panggung terakhirku."

Jonghyun mendengarkan dengan seksama semua ucapan Alpha disampingnya ini, inilah Youngmin yang sesungguhnya. Youngmin memang tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu membawa masalahnya untuk dirinya sendiri, dia tidak mau orang-orang mengetahui masalahnya. Namun sebagai seorang teman yang sudah lama saling mengenal, Youngmin selalu menceritakannya padanya. Dan hati Jonghyun sakit saat sahabatnya mengatakan _panggung terakhir_. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang berbakat ini memikirkan hal yang seperti itu.

Walaupun Youngmin sudah mempunyai pasangan yaitu Donghyun tapi Youngmin tidak mau Donghyun mengetahui masalahnya, dia tidak mau kekasihnya ikut menanggung beban miliknya. Donghyun masih terlalu muda. Donghyun tidak boleh mengetahui masalah yang ia pendam.

Jonghyun merangkul bahu kurus Youngmin. "Kau harus lebih sering mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam pikiranmu, jangan memendamnya seorang diri."

Youngmin mengangguk mengerti lalu memeluk Jonghyun. "Terimakasih sudah mengerti diriku. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa hidupku tanpa kau yang selalu mendengarkan seluruh masalahku."

Jonghyun melepaskan pelukan Youngmin dan berdiri didepan sang Alpha pemilik senyum manis itu. "Kau sudah memiliki pasangan, tidak baik menyembunyikan masalahmu darinya."

Youngmin membuang muka dari Jonghyun dan menghela nafas lelah. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, Jonghyun. Dia masih kecil. Aku tidak mau dia ikut memikul beban masalahku diusianya yang masih muda."

"Tapi kau menyakitiku dengan memandam masalahmu seorang diri, Hyung." Ujar sebuah suara dari belakang punggung Jonghyun.

Youngmin membulatkan matanya melihat siapa sosok tersebut.

"Donghyun." Sungguh bagaimana dia tidak merasakan auranya sama sekali. Lalu matanya memandang sang sahabat. "Jonghyun, kau–"

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku yang melakukannya, Donghyun ada dibelakang pintu sejak awal."

Youngmin memandang kedua sosok didepannya. "Donghyun-ah."

Ekspresi kecewa tercetak jelas dalam raut muka Donghyun namun ia berusaha tersenyum untuk kekasihnya. "Youngmin-hyung, kau tidak mau membebaniku dengan masalahmu tapi kau menyakitiku dengan tidak mengatakannya padaku. Aku merasa gagal menjadi pasanganmu."

Mata Youngmin semakin berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan sosok yang sudah menemaninya selama empat tahun ini, dia tidak bermaksud begitu. "Donghyun-ah."

"Kau menganggap aku apa, hyung?" Donghyun mendekati Alphanya dan memeluk tubuh kurus Youngmin.

"Maafkan aku, Donghyun-ah."

Donghyun membenamkan wajahnya didada kekasihnya. "Mulai sekarang bicaralah padaku, jangan ada yang ditutupi lagi."

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil melihat pasangan didepannya, dalam diam ia menuju pintu untuk kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin scene Paca nd Bugi. Mereka berdua tuh dari pengamatan Achan dekett sebenarnya mah, keduanya memiliki beberapa kesamaan yaitu rapper, dancer, punya aura yang lembut but still manly nd punya senyum yang bkin orang gagal focus sama dunia.

Jika kalian ngeliat PD101 dari awal kalian pasti pada tahu scene" diatas coz Achan ngebuat ff ini dari setiap scene di PD101 plus dengan tembahan dari imajinasi Achan tentunya hehehhe.

nd Jika kalian ngerasa Jonghyun gk pantes jadi Dominant berarti kalian harus ngeliat tiap kali uri leader perform, Jonghyun kalau perform baik saat masih di NU'EST maupun PD101 dia tuh charismanya luar biasa bgt. so sexy, so hot nd so rawwwrrrr. bikin anak orang hamil onlen dia mah wkwkkwk


	8. Chapter 8

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

Pairing :

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kang Dongho x Choi Minki

Ong Seongwo x Kang Daniel

Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon

Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun

(Couple yang lain akan segera menyusul)

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum Seonho semakin melebar saat tahu bahwa ruangan latihan teamnya dan team Minhyun hanya terpisah satu ruangan dan mereka sama-sama berada diposisi vocal jadi tentunya sering bertemu dan berlatih bersama.

"Hyunggg." Rengeknya sambil memeluk Minhyun dari belakang, bibirnya ia majukan beberapa centi dan berpura-pura mau mencium pipi sang omega milik Kim Jonghyun itu.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah magnae kedua acara ini, dia dengan lembut mengacak-acak rambut Seonho. "Bagaimana latihan teammu?"

"Tidaka terlalu berjalan lancar karena pergantian Center jadi kita memulai lagi dari awal." Keluhnya.

"Jangan menyerah, ok? Bukannya kita akan debut bersama-sama dan menjadi teman sekamar. Kau harus bekerja keras." Minhyun mencubit pipi Seonho. "Kita harus bekerja keras."

"Bagaimana dengan Jonghyun-hyung? Hyung pasti ingin sekamar dengan Jonghyun-hyung juga. Aku tidak mau membuat Eomma dan Appa pisah ranjang." Ujar Seonho dengan polos.

Ucapan polos Seonho sukses membuat wajah Minhyun semerah tomat yang dibenci kekasihnya. "Membuat Eomma dan Appa pisah ranjang?"

"Iyah, kita bertiga pasti akan masuk ke-11 besar bersama-sama." senyum secerah matahari Seonho ia pamerkan pada hyung tersayangnya. "Kita bertiga adalah keluarga bahagia, Jangan mau kalah sama keluarga Beruangnya Woojin. Appa Jonghyun, Eomma Minhyun dan Baby Chick Seonho. Jika Eomma akan sekamar denganku saat kita debut nanti lalu bagaimana dengan Appa? Appa pasti sedih."

Wajah Minhyun kian memerah karena ia membayangkan apa yang diucapkan Seonho barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga satu kamar saja?" saran Seonho dengan antusias.

Sebelum Minhyun bisa merespon ucapan anak ayam disampingnya ia melihat sekilas Minki keluar dari ruang latihan dan ekspresi yang Minki keluarkan itu.. Minhyun sering melihat ekspresi itu ketika mereka masih di NU'EST. Ekspresi ketika Minki sudah lelah dengan sikap Dongho dan akan mencari Jonghyun untuk menyelesaikan urusan keduanya.

Ah, Minhyun ingat jika team Playing With Fire memang sangat tegang dan canggung satu sama lain karena perbedaan pendapat sang Leader dan Centernya padahal keempatnya memiliki bakat yang bagus dalam vocal.

Minhyun memandang Seonho dan menarik anak ayam kedinding ruangan. "Seonho-ya, coba kau nyanyikan part-mu. Eomma ingin mendengarnya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu wajah Minhyun memerah, sungguh bagaimana kata _Eomma_ itu meluncur mulus keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia pikirkan sama sekali.

"Baik, Eomma."

.

Minki membuka pintu ruang latihan Fear Team dengan paksa, dia tidak peduli jika mereka tengah latihan atau apa, dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan aura yang menyekelilingi teamnya. Teamnya memiliki anggota yang berbakat namun mereka memiliki perbedaan pendapat yang sangat ketara dan ini sudah tiga hari namun masih tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Alpha."

Langkah kaki Minki terhenti saat memasuki ruangan Fear Team, dia terkejut bukan main dengan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika pemandangan didepannya adalah Alpha packnya tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding sambil memejamkan matanya namun bibirnya bergerak-gerak tampak menghapal lirik rapnya dan bukan itu yang membuat Minki terkejut tapi Kim Taemin –Minki mendadak membaca nametag trainee itu- tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jonghyun dan posisinya tampak ia ingin mencium Jonghyun dan bukan tampak lagi tapi Minki yakin bahwa Taemin memang ingin mencium Jonghyun.

Jonghyun membuka matanya dan langsung memandang Minki. "Wae, Minki-yah?"

Minki masih terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

Jonghyun kini berganti memandang Taemin yang masih belum mengubah posisinya. "Taemin, Kau tahu bahwa aku adalah Alpha yang sudah memiliki pasangan dan aku tidak pernah sedikitpun memiliki rencana untuk menduakan pasanganku. Jadi buang pikiranmu jauh-jauh bahwa aku akan menjadikanmu simpananku." Dan dengan itu Jonghyun berdiri mendekati magnaenya.

"Dongho masih tidak mau mengalah yah?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan Minki yang semakin terkejut dengan ucapan Jonghyun pada Taemin. "Ayo kita keruangan teammu."

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang latihan team Playing With Fire hanya diisi dengan Jonghyun yang matanya lurus kedepan dengan tatapan keras serta ekspresi penasaran Minki.

Minki memandang Alpha packnya itu. "Dia benar mau menciummu, yah?"

Jonghyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Begitulah."

Minki mencengkeram lengan sang Leader NU'EST tersebut. "Kau tentu merasakan bahwa dia akan menciummu, kan? Tapi kau malah diam saja. Kau sengaja membiarkannya menciummu yah? Bagaimana jika aku datang lebih lambat dan dia sudah menciummu? Ingat Kim Jonghyun, walaupun kau adalah Alpha dalam pack tapi aku tidak akan terima jika kau menduakan sahabatku!"

Jonghyun menatap omega dalam packnya itu dengan intens. "Yah, aku merasakan bahwa dia ingin menciumku tapi aku juga merasakan bahwa kau akan datang tepat sebelum dia menciumku. Jika aku menolaknya sebelum kau datang maka dia akan tetap mengejarku tapi aku menolaknya ketika ada kau, ketika ada orang lain. Dengan aku menolaknya didepan orang lain terutama anggota packku sendiri itu akan membuatnya malu dan tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jonghyun melepaskan cengkeraman Minki dari lengannya. "Dan tidak pernah sekecil atom-pun aku memikirkan untuk menduakan ataupun meninggalkan pasangan jiwaku."

.

Jonghyun dan Minki tengah berjalan menuju ruang latihan Team Playing With Fire saat suara Seonho menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Jonghyun Appa!" ujar Seonho dengan antusias melambaikan tangan padanya, Seonho sendiri tengah duduk dipangkuan Minhyun.

"Appa?" ujar Minki sambil menahan senyum, bahkan beberapa trainee yang ada disana ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seonho.

Jonghyun hanya mengernyit bingung sebelum tersenyum saat melihat wajah kekasihnya malu-malu dan tidak berani memandangnya.

"Appa, aku tengah berlatih secara personal dengan Eomma. Appa semangat yah!"

Jonghyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Seonho lalu mengangguk pada kedua sosok manis itu. "Kalian juga semangat."

.

Ketika Jonghyun dan Minki memasuki ruang latihan Playing With Fire yang menyambut keduanya adalah ketiga anggotanya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sewoon disebelah kanan tengah bermain dengan gitarnya, Dongho yang ada disebelah kiri tengah sibuk dengan kertas yang berisi lirik lagu –Jonghyun yakin Dongho hanya berpura-pura saja karena Dongho sudah hapal lagu tersebut diluar kepala- dan yang terakhir ada Daehwi yang ada ditengah keduanya yang hanya berdiam diri.

Yang membuat Minki dan Jonghyun ingin tertawa dan kasihan pada Daehwi adalah ekspresi Daehwi yang ingin menangis karena atmosphere diruangan yang sangat tegang.

"Hyunggg." Lirih Daehwi ketika melihat Minki dan Jonghyun.

Minki tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Daehwi-ah, ayo keluar sebentar dengan Hyung."

Mendengar kalimat Minki membuat Daehwi langsung berdiri, Daehwi seakan mendengar nyanyian dari surga.

Jonghyun menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan melihat Sewoon serta Dongho memandanginya.

"Haruskah kau yang datang? Minki terlalu berlebihan dengan memanggilmu." Ucap Dongho dengan nada acuh walaupun begitu dia sedikitnya merasa terintimidasi dengan aura Alphanya.

 _Dasar Kang Minkiiii, mengapa kau harus memanggil Alpha segala sih._

Dongho yakin dia akan diskakmate habis-habisan oleh Alphanya, Alphanya ini tidak melakukan dengan kekerasan dan paksaan, Alphanya bahkan cenderung menggunakan kelembutan dan ketenangannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah namun itu yang membuat Dongho sebal. Dia selalu kalah dengan ketenangan serta kelembutan Alphanya.

"Masalah kita tidak terlalu serius hingga kau datang, Jonghyun." Sungguh Dongho hanya ingin Alphanya segera pergi dan membiarkannya menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dongho merasa dia adalah anak kecil yang berpura-pura sudah dewasa didepan Ayahnya.

Jika Alphanya sudah datang maka masalah akan segera selesai namun Dongho tidak mau Alphanya terlibat dalam urusannya, dia tahu bahwa Alphanya sendiri memiliki urusan yang lebih banyak dan dia tidak mau menambah beban Alphanya.

Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Dongho. "Duduk ditengah." Ucapnya dengan lembut, tidak ada nada perintah sama sekali namun Dongho langsung menurut dan duduk ditempat dimana tadi Daehwi duduk.

"Jadi, Sewoon. Bisakah kau menceritakannya dari awal?" tanyanya dengan lembut pada omega dari Kim Jaehwan itu.

Sewoon awalnya bingung namun ia segera mengerti kearah mana ucapan Alpha didepannya itu, dia sungguh terkejut melihat kedatangan Jonghyun diruangan latihan teamnya, dia tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa Minki memanggil sang National Leader.

.

"Minki-hyung." Sapa Gunhee ketika ia melihat salah satu hyung yang sudah banyak membantunya ketika di Team Replay.

"Gunhee-yah." Sapa balik Minki, ia lalu mendekati sosok trainee RBW itu. "Bagaimana latihan teammu?"

"Baik hyung, kami kira lagunya akan sangat susah namun masih bisa kami handle." Jawab Gunhee sambil memeluk lengan Minki.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah."

"Apa yang hyung lakukan sendirian? Tidak latihan?" tanya Gunhee penasaran sambil menarik hyung tersayangnya itu untuk duduk dikursi.

"Tadi aku bersama dengan Daehwi tapi Daehwi langsung meninggalkanku ketika ia melihat Muel. Dan tentang latihan, Jonghyun tengah memberi nasehat pada Sewoon dan Dongho. Kau tahu kan bahwa Leader dan Center teamku memiliki pendapat yang berbeda."

Gunhee mengangguk mengerti. "Ahhh, aku sangat ingin satu team dengan Jonghyun-hyung. Dia adalah trainee terbaik disini dan julukan National Leader bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka."

Minki hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Gunhee. Keduanya mengobrol dan menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman trainee mereka.

.

.

Jonghyun tersenyum setelah menemukan solusi tengah untuk masalah yang ada diantara Leader dan Center team Playing With Fire. Dan kedua sosok didepannyapun tampak setuju dengan solusi miliknya.

"Nah karena masalah kalian sudah selesai, aku ingin melihat kalian berdua berpelukan sebagai tanda damai." Ujarnya dengan nada main-main.

Dongho memandang pemimpinnya dengan lelah, terkadang Alphanya ini lebih kekanakan dari anak kecil."Kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya." Kini Jonghyun menggunakan nada pura-pura merajuk pada Dongho.

"Cepat menyingkir dari sini sebelum aku menendangmu keluar." Balas Dongho dengan nada serius.

Ekspresi Jonghyun langsung berubah masam mendengar ucapan Betanya. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya."

Sewoon hanya memandang keduanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Sewoon-ah, boleh aku pinjam gitarmu?"

Sewoon langsung memberikan gitarnya pada sang Alpha. "Silahkan, hyung."

Jonghyun langsung menerima gitar milik Sewoon lalu langsung memetik sinar gitar tersebut.

Sewoon terkejut mendengar petikan halus Jonghyun pada gitarnya. "Hyung, aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain gitar."

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil namun masih focus pada gitar pinjamannya, dia masih dengan santai memetik gitar milik Sewoon.

"Tidak begitu ahli, hanya untuk kesenangan tersendiri."

Setelah itu ruangan team Playing With Fire hanya diisi oleh petikan gitar lembut Jonghyun, nyanyian Sewoon dan Dongho yang duduk santai sambil bernyanyi kecil mengikuti alunan gitar sang leader.

Kegiatan ketiganya terhenti akibat kedatangan Yehyun yang tengah membawa camera.

"Sexy bandit kita ada disini." Ujarnya sambil mengzoom cameranya pada Dongho.

Mendengar julukannya disebut membuat Dongho sedikit tersenyum.

"Berikan salam dengan resmi untuk National Producers."

Dongho langsung mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Yehyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo." sambil menaruh kedua tangannya diperutnya dan diikuti oleh Sewoon sedangkan Jonghyun hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali focus ke gitar milik Sewoon yang ia mainkan secara acak.

"Terimakasih atas salamnya Dongho-sshi. Jonghyun-hyung sedang apa hyung disini?" kini ia fokuskan kameranya pada sang Leader NU'EST. "Mendamaikan mereka berdua yah?"

Jonghyun hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan dua orang yang disebut hanya tertawa canggung.

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah tahu tentang masalah team ini." ujar Sewoon sambil memandang Dongho. "Tapi untungnya semuanya sudah lancar berkat Jonghyun-hyung."

"Wahhh, Jonghyun-hyung memang hebat. Tidak salah julukan National Leader melekat padamu." Puji Yehyun yang hanya mendapatkan jawaban berupa tawa khas Jonghyun. "Jonghyun-hyung coba mainkan lagu dengan gitar itu."

"Ah, mainkan lagu? Aku tidak begitu ahli."

"Ayolah, hyung. Aku ingin merekam kau sedang bermain gitar. Mainkan lagu apa saja, berpura-puralah bahwa camera ini adalah Minhyun hyung." Ucapan polos Yehyun membuat tawa meledak dari Sewoon dan Dongho.

Jonghyun menggigit bibir dalamnya, dia tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Yehyun. "Mengapa kau membawa-bawa nama Minhyun?"

Bukannya menjawab Yehyun malah semakin mendesak Jonghyun untuk memainkan lagu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak begitu ahli."

"Dia lebih hebat bermain piano ketimbang bermain gitar, saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Minhyun dia memainkan piano." Ujar Dongho sambil menunjuk Leadernya.

"Wahhh, benarkah?" kata Sewoon dan Yehyun bersamaan.

Dongho mengangguk. "Dia memainkan piano tapi tidak bernyanyi."

Lalu tawa meledak dari ketiganya minus Jonghyun yang hanya menghela nafas, dia sudah biasa dibully oleh Dongho.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N :

-Selain Paca and Bugi, Achan juga suka sama interaksi Minki and his boystoy wkwkkw #ditabokminki kalian semua tahukan jika Minki itu suka ngoleksi cowok-cowok yang lebih muda #digargajidongho kalau gk tau tanya ajah Aron coz Aron yang bilang waktu di acara Jepang wkwkwk

-Banyak para trainee yang lebih muda –Yuehua trainee, Replay Team 1 nd Youngjin –namanya bner gk yah- itu tuh yg center pertama lagu Spring Day sebelum diberikan lagi ke Woojin- yang bilang bahwa Minki itu banyak membantu mereka dalam vocal terutama Gunhee, kita semua tahu bahwa Gunhee sebelum perform Replay suaranya masih crack –ini bkn menghina tapi bagi yang nonton PD101 ep awal pasti tahu- dan si Gunhee bilang bahwa Minki yang mengajarinya baik saat di Replay maupun di Oh Little Girl. Minki itu banyak ngebantu trainee lain tapi sayangnya Mnet gk ngenunjukinnya ke kita, tapi kita sebagai fans yang pintar nd detail pasti tahulah. Banyak trainee yang dalam interview –setelah PD101 selesai- bilang kalau Minki banyak ngebantu mereka.

-Bagian yang Jonghyun pegang gitar itu terinspirasi dari self cam nya Yehyun, saat Yehyun datengin team playing with fire, disana cuma ada Dongho and Sewoon terus Jonghyunie juga adaaaa. Achan sumpah teriak pas liat Jonghyunie _ngunjungi_ team playing with fire, dalam pikiran Achan nih bugi pasti lagi nasehatin Dongho –tebakan doang yah guys- nd disana yg bikin Achan makin teriak tuh karena bugi lagi main gitar –pastinya gitar milik sewoon- sumpah ni orang satu bisa gk sih gk bkin anak orang jadi gila karena hal-hal kecil yang ia lakuin.

-Nd tentang Jonghyun yang bisa main piano itu kalau gk salah dia emang bisa main piano, drum, flute, trombone, clarinet dan saksofon.

-mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya bakal bertebaran pihak ketiga buat 2hyun.

-Achan minta maaf jika typo bertebaran ataupun nih ff makin ngebosenin, Achan cuma bisa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. #Bow

-Kulit Jonghyunie itu tan, kalian perhatiin ajah deh kulitnya dia sama member NU'EST yang lain. kulit uri leader paling gelap nd bikin dia makin sexy, itu kata minhyunie dia MTV diary.

-Udah denger lagu If You - NU'EST W blum readers-san? Achan langsung sukaaa nd makin suka ketika yg nulis adalah Kaggen, Rhymer nd JR. JR partnya paling banyakkk Achan makin menggila ini nihhhhhh.

btw Achan bikin ff baru nih tapi masih baru pengetikan buat chapter 1 nd sebagai readers kesayangan Achan semua nih Achan kasih summary nya buat kalian.

Hidup Minhyun itu sederhana, dia hanya ingin menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu Idolanya tapi hidup sederhananya musnah sejak ia menolong laki-laki berkulit tan namun memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin es. Apalagi ketika ia mengetahui ia tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki misterius itu. #Vampire #NU'EST #Mpreg


	9. Chapter 9

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

Pairing :

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kang Dongho x Choi Minki

Ong Seongwo x Kang Daniel

Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon

Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian keenam puluh trainee dikejutkan dengan datangnya BoA yang secara tiba-tiba dan ingin melihat secara pribadi hasil latihan seluruh trainee.

"Taemin, kau berdiri didepan."

Taemin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Tapi Leader yang harus didepan. Lihat Team yang lain Leader dan Center yang baris didepan."

Saat ini keenam puluh trainee dikumpulkan karena BoA ingin melihat bagaimana hasil latihan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jonghyun memberikan senyuman pada Taemin. "Aku sudah sering tersorot kamera sekarang giliranmu, jika kau sering disorot maka National Producer akan melihatmu dan akhirnya sadar bahwa ada trainee yang berbakat disini."

Taemin hanya bisa mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan tulus Leader dalam team ini. _'Bagaimana bisa ada sosok sebaik ini dimuka bumi? Apa dia malaikat?'_

Jonghyun tersenyum lalu memilih berbaris di yang paling belakang.

.

.

Seonho memakan lahap pizza yang ada didepannya, setelah seluruh trainee menampilkan masing-masing hasil latihan mereka BoA mentraktir mereka dengan pizza. "Terimakasih, BoA-sunbaenim. Akhirnya aku bisa makan lima kali sehari."

Seluruh trainee yang satu meja dengannya hanya tertawa.

Minhyun mengambil satu potong pizza dan mengambil tomat-tomat yang ada dan memakannya sendiri, setelah dirasa sudah tidak ada tomat dalam potongan pizza itu dia langsung memberikannya pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengambil pizza yang Minhyun berikan padanya lalu segera memakannya.

"Jonghyun-hyung tidak suka tomat atau Minhyun-hyung yang terlalu suka tomat?" tanya Sewoon pada Minki ketika ia melihat adegan itu.

"Jonghyun membenci tomat jadi jika ada tomat dalam makanannya biasanya Minhyun akan melemparkannya ke Dongho atau memakannya sendiri." Balas Minki dengan cuek sambil kembali melahap pizzanya.

.

.

Minhyun tengah membereskan ranselnya saat Hyunbin memasuki ruangan latihan team Downpour, Minhyun tidak memikirkan apa-apa karena ia pikir ada barang milik Hyunbin yang tertinggal. Dia memang anggota terakhir yang berlatih paling malam karena sejak di NU'EST dia dan Jonghyun sudah terbiasa pulang dini hari.

"Hyunbin-ah, apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?"

Hyunbin menggeleng lalu mendekati sosok manis incaran semua trainee itu. "Minhyun-hyung."

"Nde?" tanya Minhyun penuh kebingungan saat Hyunbin mendekat padanya. "Hyunbin-ah, ada apa?"

Kini pemilik nama lengkap Kwon Hyunbin itu sudah ada didepan Minhyun, jarak diantara keduanya tidak lebih dari lima centi meter.

"Hyunbin-ah. Menyingkirlah." Ujar Minhyun dengan tenang, dia tahu arti tatapan yang Hyunbin berikan padanya karena dia sudah sering mengalami ini.

"Aku tidak mau." Hyunbin menghirup aroma sosok didepannya dengan intens. "Aromamu memang berbeda, hyung."

Minhyun menyentuh bahu Hyunbin untuk menahan tubuh itu agar tidak mendekatinya. "Hyunbin-ah, buang pikiranmu itu sebelum kau menyesal."

Hyunbin hanya memberikan smirk pada Minhyun. "Menyesal? Tidak Hyung. Aku tidak akan menyesal setelah apa yang akan aku lakukan ini."

"Hyunbin!" nafas Minhyun tercekat saat tangan Hyunbin menahan kedua lengannya. Minhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku bisa membahagiakanmu, hyung. Omega sepertimu lebih pantas bersanding denganku." Hyunbin mencengkeram kedua lengan Minhyun lebih keras agar sosok didepannya tidak berontak.

"Hyunbin kau sinting. Aku sudah memiliki belahan jiwaku dan dia seorang Alpha!"

"Seorang Alpha, hm?" Hyunbin tersenyum mencemooh mendengar ucapan omega manis itu. "Dia memang Alpha dan aku memang hanya Dominant Beta tapi sikapnya terlalu lembut, yang bisa Alphamu lakukan hanyalah menasehati. Dia tidak bertindak layaknya seorang Alpha."

Mata Minhyun membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan beta didepannya.

PLAKKK

Hyunbin merasakan pipinya memanas saat Minhyun menamparnya, tamparan Omega tidak bisa sekeras ini walaupun Minhyun memang memiliki tubuh tinggi namun Minhyun tetap seorang Omega dan tenaga Omega tidak bisa sekuat ini. Minhyun bukan omega biasa.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Kwon Hyunbin. Kau boleh menghinaku tapi tidak menghina Alphaku. Kau belum mengetahui siapa _monster_ sesungguhnya disini."

.

.

Minki dan Dongho menghentikan kegiatan French kiss mereka saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi.

"Minhyun." Ujar keduanya bersamaan lalu dengan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka menuju aura dimana Minhyun berada.

.

Pranggg

Aron menahan nafasnya, panglihatannya tidak focus karena perasaannya tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik tengah terjadi pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aron, what goin' on sweetheart?" tanya Ibunya ketika ia mendengar suara benda pecah dari kamar anaknya.

Aron memandang gelas hadiah dari salah satu adiknya sudah menjadi berkeping-keping.

"It's alright, mom. I'm fine."

.

Langkah kaki Dongho dan Minki terhenti saat mereka melihat sosok Alpha tengah berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang lebar-lebar. Minki dan Dongho saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan tegang, tatapan mata Alpha mereka itu adalah tatapan _monster_ yang telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, _monster_ itu terbangun karena ada yang mengganggu _miliknya_.

Dongho dan Minki segera berlari mengikuti Alpha mereka. Mereka harus menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukan Alpha mereka, jangan sampai kejadian masa lalu terulang kembali.

.

Minhyun merasakan bahunya perih karena Hyunbin mendorongnya kedinding ruang latihan. Tangan Minhyun mencakar leher Hyunbin namun Hyunbin semakin mendorongnya dan menghirupi aroma tubuhnya. Minhyun merasakan matanya memerah dan siap mengeluarkan air mata.

 _'_ _Beta, kumohon kemarilah. Tolong Beta.'_ Minhyun mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Dongho melalui pikirannya, mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan besar Hyunbin.

Brakkk

Hyunbin menghentikan kegiatannya menghirupi aroma tubuh Minhyun dan meliat siapa sosok yang merusak pintu ruangannya dengan tenaga yang kuat karena Hyunbin yakin dia telah mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Hey, Hyunbin."

Hyunbin melebarkan matanya tidak percaya melihat bahwa Jonghyunlah yang membuka pintu tersebut, pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu telah lepas dari tempatnya.

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari tubuh kekasihku? Aku bukan type kekasih yang suka pasangannya disentuh orang lain." Ujar Jonghyun dengan nada yang dingin sambil menatap tajam Hyunbin, beberapa detik setelah kedatangan Jonghyun kini Minki dan Dongho sudah berada dibelakang sang Alpha dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Minki menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca saat melihat Minhyun sedangkah kekasihnya langsung menatap tajam pada Hyunbin.

Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua sosok yang ada didepannya. Hyunbin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Minhyun saat melihat tatapan mengerikan Jonghyun, sungguh seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat tatapan mata setajam dan semengerikan itu. Tatapan itu seakan menjanjikan _neraka abadi_ untuknya.

Namun bukannya berjalan mendekati Hyunbin, Jonghyun malah mendekati tubuh kekasihnya yang hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Jonghyunie." Dan setelah mengucapkan nama kekasihnya, Minhyun segera melemparkan dirinya pada tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih pendek darinya.

Hyunbin mencoba keluar dari ruangan saat melihat Jonghyun focus pada Minhyun namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Dongho mencekik lehernya dan mendorongnya kedinding ruangan.

"Ohhkkkk." Teriak Hyunbin ketika tubuh dan kepalanya mencium dinding keras.

Dongho tersenyum iblis melihat ekspresi kesakitan Hyunbin. "Kau tahu, kau akan bersyukur aku yang melakukannya ketimbang Jonghyun yang melakukannya."

Hyunbin memandang ketakutan kepada sosok didepannya dan dia memang sedikitnya bersyukur Dongho yang mencengkeram lehernya, dia sangat yakin jika Jonghyun yang melakukannya lehernya akan langsung patah.

Walau masih dengan ekspresi kerasnya tapi Jonghyun tetap membalas pelukan Minhyun. Dia menggeram saat melihat ada bercak merah muda dileher Minhyun. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menggendong Minhyun dibahunya.

Nafas Minhyun tercekat saat kekasihnya menggendongnya seperti menggendong karung beras. Sungguh walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun keduanya telah bersama namun Minhyun masih dibuat terkejut dengan kekuatan kekasihnya. Minhyun tidak tahu darimana kekuatan kekasihnya berasal.

Minhyun hanya terdiam saat kekasihnya membawanya keluar dari ruang latihannya dan membawanya keluar entah kemana, sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar Minhyun melihat tatapan Minki padanya.

 _'_ _Maaf kami tidak datang lebih cepat dan serahkan Hyunbin pada kami.'_

.

.

Buggg

Jonghyun melemparkan tubuh Minhyun diatas ranjang berukuran queen size dengan kasar.

Minhyun memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung lalu seketika ia sadar dimana sekarang ia berada, diruangan kesehatan yang disediakan oleh acara ini.

Sebelum Minhyun bisa bergerak lebih jauh tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa berat dan dia terkejut bukan main saat kekasihnya sudah menduduki pahanya dengan tanpa memakai baju sama sekali.

"Jo-jonghyunie." Wajah Minhyun memerah saat melihat tubuh atas Alphanya yang tidak memakai baju sama sekali, Minhyun bertanya-tanya kapan kekasihnya melepaskan kemejanya.

Jonghyun hanya diam dengan masih menampilkan ekspresi wajah kerasnya pada sang kekasih, tanpa banyak kata dia merobek baju yang kekasihnya kenakan.

"Alpha." Minhyun mencoba menahan tangan Alphanya namun tangannya kini ditampar dengan kasar oleh Jonghyun. Sebenarnya Minhyun tidak menolak perlakuan Alphanya namun ia takut pada ekspresi keras kekasihnya, kegiatan ranjang mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan lembut dan ia harus bersiap untuk tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu.

Tangan Jonghyun sibuk membuka ikat pinggangnya sendiri namun matanya masih memandang wajah cantik Minhyun dengan intens. Jonghyun mencium bibir memerah kekasihnya dengan rakus. Minhyun mencoba membalas ciuman kekasihnya namun ia tidak bisa mengikuti alur permainan lidah kekasihnya.

"Alpha, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Minhyun disela-sela ciuman keduanya. "Ahhh.. Alpha." desahnya saat tangan kekasihnya membelai pahanya.

Bukannya menjawab ucapan kekasihnya Jonghyun kini sibuk menciumi dada dan perut putih Minhyun.

.

.

Bukkkk

Hyunbin terdorong kebelakang akibat pukulan Dongho pada pipi kanannya.

Minki menahan tangan Dongho yang siap melayangkan pukulan kesekian kalinya. "Aku rasa itu cukup."

Minki mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka dan dia tidak terkejut melihat Jisung dan Sungwoon sudah ada didepan pintu dan memandang sekeliling mereka dengan mata melebar.

"Hyunbin." Ujar Jisung dan langsung mendekati magnae teamnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sungwoon pada pasangan didepannya.

Minki menarik nafas lalu menjawab. "Dia mencium Minhyun-hyung dan Jonghyun marah besar."

Mata Jisung dan Sungwoon melebar mendengar ucapan Minki, mereka berdua memandang tidak percaya pada Hyunbin.

"Hyunbin.. kau.. Apa kau gila, heh? Dimana kau menaruh otakmu!" ujar Jisung sambil memukul kepala Hyunbin.

Sungwoon menghela nafas. "Benar apa kata Jisung-hyung. Dimana kau menaruh otakmu, Hyunbin-ah? Semua orang tahu jika Jonghyun bukan Alpha biasa."

"Lalu karena aku bukan Alpha dan hanya Beta aku tidak bisa bersanding dengan Minhyun-hyung begitu?" tanya Hyunbin dengan kesal kepada keempat orang yang ada didepannya.

"Hahah." Dongho tertawa sarkas mendengar ucapan Hyunbin, lalu mendudukan dirinya sehingga sejejar dengan Hyunbin. "Ini bukan masalah kau Beta atau Alpha, tapi Minhyun memang harus bersama dengan Jonghyun karena dia bukan Omega biasa. Dia seorang Pure Omega dan Pure Omega diciptakan untuk bersanding dengan Pure Alpha."

Jisung, Sungwoon dan Hyunbin membulatkan mata mereka mendengar ucapan sang white tiger.

"Pu-pure Omega?"

"Pure Alpha?"

Jisung menatap Dongho dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku pikir Pure Omega sudah musnah ratusan tahun yang lalu."

Minki menggeleng mendengar ucapan Jisung. "Saat ini hanya ada 50 Pure Omega didunia dan Minhyun salah satunya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sungwoon memandang lantai dengan tatapan kosong. "Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang mengerikan."

Mata Dongho memandang datar ketiga orang didepannya. "Biar aku menceritakan informasi yang lebih mengerikan dari ini dan aku tidak melarang kalian untuk menceritakan pada yang lain."

Jisung, Hyunbin dan Sungwoon memandang penasaran pada sosok Beta didepan mereka.

"Alasan mengapa agency kami tidak terlalu serius mempromosikan NU'EST karena saat awal kita debut Minhyun diculik oleh beberapa Alpha karena mereka merasakan bahwa Minhyun bukan Omega biasa, kami berempat mencarinya tentu saja dan saat kami menemukan Minhyun, Jonghyun, Alpha kami. Dia murka luar biasa dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi kepada para Alpha itu?"

Ketiganya menggeleng dan mendengarkan cerita Dongho dengan seksama.

"Jonghyun menghancurkan tulang mereka dari tubuh mereka. Bahkan aku yang melihat kejadian itu membuatku mual bukan main. Agency kami mengetahui hal itu dan karena tidak mau media mengetahui kejadian mengerikan itu kami dan agency setuju untuk tidak terlalu membuat NU'EST terlalu menonjol dalam dunia industry hiburan, mangka dari itu Jonghyun selalu menyalahkan dirinya akan karir NU'EST.

Dan tentang Minhyun yang Pure Omega, dua tahun setelah kami berteman aku baru tahu jika dia adalah Pure Omega itupun karena Jonghyun yang mengatakannya pada kami. Jonghyun tahu jika Minhyun adalah Pure Omega dari awal mereka bertemu."

"Seorang Omega yang sudah memiliki belahan jiwa maka aura dan baunya tidak akan seperti Minhyun. Seorang Omega yang sudah memiliki pasangan hanya akan berbau manis dan menandakan dia adalah Omega, tidak lebih. Tapi Minhyun, bahkan aromanya terlalu segar walaupun dia sudah memiliki pasangan. Mangka dari itu banyak para Dominant yang tertarik dengannya." Ujar Sungwoo, dia sendiri adalah Omega dan orangtuanya pernah menceritakan tentang hal-hal itu padanya sejak ia kecil.

Minki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungwoon. "Aromanya lebih menggiurkan jika Jonghyun tidak merapalkan mantra pelindung pada tubuh Minhyun. Bahkan aku yang seorang Omega juga bertekuk lutut pada aroma tubuhnya."

"Mantra pelindung?" tanya Jisung.

Dongho dan Minki mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Jonghyun belajar tentang mantra-mantra tapi dia mengetahui banyak hal dari kita semua. Dia terlalu hebat untuk seukuran Pure Alpha yang masih muda." Jelas Minki.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jisung memandang Hyunbin dengan kasihan namun tatapan kasihannya langsung berubah kesal. "Ini salahmu sendiri."

Hyunbin hanya terdiam sambil mencoba menutupi lehernya yang memerah karena cakaran Minhyun dan cekikkan tangan Dongho.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan latihan." Ujar Jaehwan, dia juga memandang kasihan pada Hyunbin. "Karena Minhyun-hyung tidak ada lebih baik langsung ke bagian Hyunbin saja."

Hyunbin mengangguk dan mencoba langsung kebagiannya.

" _Meomulleojwoyo ajikkajin geudae eobsi."_ Hyunbin tidak bisa melanjutkan lagunya dan memegang tenggorokannya.

"Ah, suaramu semakin kacau." Ujar Jaehwan secara blak-blakan setelah mendengar nyanyian Hyunbin. "Bahkan sebelum Dongho mencekik lehermu, kau tadi sudah lumayan dan sekarang kau bahkan lebih kacau dari saat pertama kau bernyanyi."

Hyunbin hanya menundukan kepalanya melihat tatapan kecewa hyung-hyung yang sudah mengajarinya bernyanyi dengan sabar.

.

.

Minhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari mengintip dari sela-sela gordeng ruangan. Hal pertama yang menyambut pengliatannya adalah kulit kecoklatan kekasihnya.

"Alpha." Ujarnya dengan nada masih mengantuk, Minhyun membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Jonghyun dan Jonghyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Minhyun.

"Pagi, Omega." Balas Jonghyun sambil mencium dahi Minhyun. "Sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu ini."

Mendengar ucapan Jonghyun membuat Minhyun langsung memukul dada kekasihnya dengan main-main. Jonghyun yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Minhyun hanya tertawa dan menggigit pipi chuby Minhyun yang kenyal.

Minhyun sendiri hanya pasrah kekasihnya mengigit pipinya seakan ia menggigit bapau.

Tangan Jonghyun yang semula ada dibahu Minhyun kini bergerak menurun.

"Aku merasa belum puas. Mau memuaskanku?" tanya Jonghyun sambil memberikan smirknya pada sang kekasih yang dibalas wajah memerah Minhyun. Minhyun tidak menolak tentu saja.

.

.

"Choi Minki, apa kau serius memakai kacamata didalam ruangan?" tanya Minhyun sambil memandang lelah magnae absurdnya itu. Hari ini adalah hari dimana perform untuk Position Evaluation dan Minhyun tengah mengunjungi kedua membernya yang satu team itu.

Minki hanya memandang sinis Minhyun lalu memilih mana kacamata yang cocok untuk performnya. "Ini akan membuatku lebih keren. Kau akan terpana karena performaku malam ini."

Minhyun hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkat kepercayaan diri seorang Choi Minki.

"Oh, kau juga ada disini?" ujar pertanyaan retoris dari Kim Jonghyun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan team Playing With Fire. "Aku sudah berencana untuk mendatangimu setelah mengunjungi mereka berdua." tambahnya sambil mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan santai.

Daehwi terpana melihat kecupan singkat yang Jonghyun berikan pada Minhyun. _Wah orang dewasa santai sekali melakukan ciuman dibibir, aku dan Muel bahkan selalu malu-malu._

Jonghyun berdiri didepan keempat anggota Playing With Fire. "Semuanya berjalan lancar kan? Tidak ada gangguan apapun?"

"Iya, hyung. Semuanya lancar berkat kau." Balas Sewoon sambil memegangi gitarnya. "Hyung, aku merasa kaulah leader sesungguhnya team ini."

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Sewoon.

.

"Mengapa kau memilih outfit yang membuatmu semakin tampan ini?" tanya Minhyun sambil membenarkan kemeja hitam kekasihnya. "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

Mendengar keluhan manja kekasihnya hanya membuat senyum Jonghyun semakin lebar, dia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Sungguh penampilan mereka sangat kontras sekali. Jonghyun yang memakai kemeja hitam, menampilkan charismanya yang luar biasa dan Minhyun yang memakai baju berwarna pink serta celana putih yang membuat aura manisnya semakin terpancar.

"Guanlin menyarankan kita untuk menggunakan outfit ini, kau tahukan dia selalu ingin terlihat keren agar Seonho tidak melirik trainee lain."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun-hyung setelah ini team kita akan perform." Ujar Guanlin lalu memandang Minhyun. "Ah, Minhyun-hyung juga ada disini."

Minhyun melepaskan pelukan Jonghyun dan memberikan senyum kecil pada Guanlin, Minhyun memberikan semangat pada keduanya lalu berjalan pergi mencari teamnya.

.

"Wahh, mereka sangat tampan."

"Charisma yang luar biasa."

"Keren."

Dan beberapa pujian lain yang keluar dari mulut para trainee melihat keempat anggota team Fear yang berada diatas panggung.

.

Minhyun segera berdiri setelah seluruh team Fear turun dari panggung, ia harus berada disamping kekasihnya walaupun kekasihnya menolaknya ia tidak peduli.

"Minhyun-sshi, mau kemana kau?" tanya staff wanita pada Minhyun yang keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

.

Minhyun berdiri didepan pintu ruangan voting, dia meremas kedua tangannya sendiri, semoga kekasihnya mendapat vote terbanyak dalam team Fear karena kekasihnya itu adalah anggota yang paling bekerja keras bukan hanya di team tapi juga dari 60 trainee kekasihnyalah yang paling bekerja keras.

Minhyun menegakan tubuhnya saat mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam. Member Team Fear yang pertama keluar adalah Guanlin. Guanlin mengangguk singkat pada Minhyun dan hanya dibalas seadanya oleh sang Omega.

Minhyun langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya kepelukan kekasihnya, dia tidak peduli pada Moonbok dan Taemin yang masih memeluk Jonghyun. Minhyun tidak tahu dan tidak peduli pada hasil vote yang dia inginkan hanyalah kekasihnya.

Taemin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dilengan Jonghyun saat Minhyun langsung memeluk Jonghyun dan mencoba menenangkan Alphanya. Taemin tersenyum miris, dia memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan sedikitpun untuk memiliki Kim Jonghyun.

Jonghyun membalas pelukan Minhyun, dia menciumi rambut kekasihnya lalu memandang ketiga anggotanya. "Kalian duluan saja."

Ketiganya mengangguk paham lalu berjalan meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu. Setelah ketiganya sudah tidak ada dalam penglihatannya Jonghyun menarik lengan kekasihnya mencari ruang kosong untuk mereka berdua.

.

"Alpha." Adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Minhyun setelah keduanya berada dibilik kamar mandi.

Bukannya membalas ucapan sang omega didepannya yang memandangnya khawatir Jonghyun malah kembali memeluk Minhyun, aroma kekasihnya ini menenangkan jiwa dan raganya.

Minhyun hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Alphanya memeluknya sepuasnya.

"Minhyun-ah." Ujar Jonghyun dengan suara serak.

"Nde?" balas Minhyun sambil mengelus bahu kekasihnya.

Jonghyun menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya yang menunggu ucapannya namun bukannya mengatakan sesuatu Jonghyun malah mencium bibir kekasihnya.

.

"Minhyun masih belum kembali?" tanya Jisung pada Jaehwan.

"Belum." Jawab sang main vocal.

"Team Downpour kalian akan tampil 10 menit lagi." Teriak staff pada mereka berdua.

"Jika Minhyun masih belum kesini lima menit lagi kita akan mencarinya."

.

Kaki Minhyun melingkar dengan sempurna dipinggang kekasihnya, kedua tangannya ia kalungkan dileher Jonghyun dan mulutnya kini sibuk menghirup udara sedangkan kekasihnya tengah menciumi lehernya dan Minhyun yakin kekasihnya tengah memberikan kissmark disana padahal bekas lima hari yang lalu masih tercetak disana.

Puas dengan leher kekasihnya Jonghyun kembali mencium bibir Minhyun yang masih belum cukup mengais udara.

"Hmmm." Minhyun membulatkan matanya saat kedua tangan kekasihnya yang berada dipantatnya meramas pantatnya dengan keras, tangan kanan Minhyun melepaskan pegangannya dileher Jonghyun untuk menarik tangan Jonghyun dari pantatnya namun sebelum tangannya mencapai tangan Jonghyun, kekasihnya itu sudah menggesekan bagian depan keduanya yang masih tertutup celana. "Ahhhh, Jonghyunie."

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya Jonghyun malah semakin giat menggesekan junior mereka berdua.

"Jonghyunie, ahhh.. berr.. hentiii.. Jong–ahhh."

Tok Tok Tokkk

"Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun. Aku tahu kalian berdua ada disana. Keluar kalian."

Minhyun memandang pintu kamar mandi dengan horror saat mendengar suara Kwanghaeng. Minhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu kekasihnya untuk segera melepaskannya namun Jonghyun tidak bergerak, bibir Jonghyun masih menempel dengan sempurna pada bibirnya.

"Kim Jonghyun! Hwang Minhyun! Buka atau aku akan mendobraknya."

"Jjong.. –ahh."

Jonghyun masih mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan rakus, tangannya masih dengan giat meremas pantat berisi kekasihnya.

Tahu bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan berhenti membuat Minhyun langsung menjambak rambut Jonghyun sehingga melepaskan ciuman keduanya.

Jonghyun sudah menampilkan ekspresi murka saat kekasihnya menghentikan aksinya namun amukannya terhenti saat mendengar suara Kwanghaeng.

"Kim Jonghyun! Hwang Minhyuun!"

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya dan mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, dia dengan berathati menurunkan kekasihnya dari tubuhnya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Hay, Hyung." Sapanya dengan senyum pura-pura polosnya.

Kwanghaeng hanya menatap tajam Jonhyun lalu segera menarik Minhyun keluar. "Kau kembali keruanganmu segera." Tunjuknya pada Jonghyun lalu memandang Minhyun. "dan kau memiliki waktu satu menit sebelum tampil."

Jonghyun hanya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal saat melihat Kwanghaeng menarik kekasihnya pergi.

.

Minhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Kwanghaeng –salah satu staff yang dekat dengan member NU'EST karena dia adalah suami dari salah satu manajer NU'EST- menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan heh? Bercinta sebelum tampil." Ejek Kwanghaeng.

Minhyun hanya menunduk malu. "Mianhae."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaf pada anggotamu."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti.

.

"Minhyunn." Teriak Jisung dan Sungwoon saat melihat Minhyun datang dengan Kwanghaeng.

"Hyung, kau darimana saja?" tanya Jaehwan dengan nada panic sedangkan Hyunbin hanya menundukan kepalanya, sejak kejadian tadi dia tidak sanggup memandang wajah Minhyun maupun Jonghyun.

Minhyun membungkuk pada anggotanya, dia merasa bersalah kepada mereka walaupun dia sendiri tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah jam dengan Jonghyun. "Maafkan aku."

"Sudah-sudah kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat siap-siap." Ujar Kwanghaaeng pada team didepannya itu.

Kelimanya mengambil mic masing-masing dari staff wanita yang bertugas. Staff wanita itu berteriak histeris saat ia memberikan mic pada Minhyun.

"Astaga, Minhyun-sshi!"

Minhyun juga ikut terkejut mendengar teriakan staff wanita didepannya. "Nde, Noona?"

"Apa itu kissmark dilehermu?" tanyanya.

Wajah Minhyun memerah dan segera menutupi lehernya.

 _'_ _Astaga Kim Jonghyunnn_.'

Seluruh anggota team Downpour membulatkan mata mereka dan Kwanghaeng menghela nafas lelah.

 _Kim Jonghyun tidaklah sepenuhnya malaikat_.

"Bagaimana bisa kau perform lagu ini dengan ada kissmark dilehermu, Minhyun-sshi." Omel staff wanita itu lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia membenarkan kerah baju Minhyun untuk menutupi lehernya yang terdapat kissmark. "Aku pikir tadi bajumu dimasukan semua sekarang malah keluar?"

Staff wanita itu menggeleng lalu memasukan baju Minhyun dicelananya namun sebelum dia memasukan semuanya Leeteuk sudah memanggil team untuk maju kepanggung.

"Sudah biarkan saja." ujar staff yang ada didekat panggung pada staff wanita yang tengah merapihkan baju Minhyun. "Segera masuk, jangan membuat National Producer kecewa."

Dan dengan itu team Downpour langsung menuju keatas panggung.

Staff wanita itu hanya bisa memandang dengan kosong. "Rambutnya bahkan masih berantakan dan bajunya baru setengah yang aku masukan."

Mendengar ucapan wanita yang sudah menjadi temannya selama lima tahun itu membuat Kwanghaeng hanya menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

.

.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping sang Alpha yang tengah memejamkan matanya, saat ini keenam puluh trainee sudah mengetahui hasil voting mereka dan kekasihnya mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam kategori rap mengalahkan trainee lain. Minhyun tentu saja bahagia namun dia tahu kekasihnya menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya, Jonghyun merasa dia tidak pantas mendapatkan peringkat pertama ketika dia adalah anggota yang melakukan kesalahan dua kali saat perform tadi.

Minhyun memeluk lengan Jonghyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya dalam diam, dia tidak peduli ada pada orang-orang yang masih ada disekitar keduanya. Ia tahu kekasihnya membutuhkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah bekerja keras." Ujarnya mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

Jonghyun masih memejamkan matanya, ia mencium rambut kekasihnya. "Aku tidak sepantasnya mendapatkan benefit."

Minhyun hanya diam, dia sudah hapal dengan sifat kekasihnya, Jonghyun akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

-tentang Minhyun yang _incaran semua trainee_ itu emang bener kalau gk salah entah itu Seonho atau anak Yuehwa or RBW or staff bilang kalau Minhyun deket dengan banyak trainee nd banyak trainee yg ingin deket dengannya.

-Jika kalian liat team Downpour latihan kan disana Hyunbin pake sesuatu yang nutupin lehernya nd Achan terinspirasi dari itu, pura-pura kalau disitu ada bekas cengkeraman tangan Dongho karena Hyunbin udah berani mendekati Minhyun yang notabenya adalah omega dari Alpha dalam packnya

-Jika kalian nonton perform team Downpour kalian pasti liat kalau Jisung, Hyunbin, Jaehwan dan Sungwoon itu rambutnya pada rapih tapi Minhyunie agak gimana gituh, malah kesannya rambut Minhyunie acak-acakan terus bajunya juga hanya setengah yang dimasukin nd setengah laginya dikeluarin serta bajunya sampe nutupin lehernya –ini mungkin stylenya yah tapi Achan pengen ngasih tahu ke para readers cerita dibalik penampilan Minhyunie yang _agak_ acak-acakan #smirk

-Scene Minhyun menenangkan Jonghyun itu terinspirasi dari salah satu staff yang bilang kalau Jonghyun sedang kecewa pada dirinya sendiri maka Minhyun hanya akan duduk disampingnya dalam diam. tuh kan keduanya itu emang udah saling memahami satu sama lain, Achan gk kuat liat mereka berpisahhh.

-Untuk yg nunggu JaeWoon, nih couple bakal jadi kunci konflik terakhir 2Hyun jadi bakal ada dichapter 11, jadi mohon bersabar begitu juga PacaDong.

-Summary ff yg kemaren udah Achan publish chapter 1, mohon untuk mampir sebentar yah. Achan bikin chapter satunya gk lebih dari tiga jam jadi kalau banyak typo bertebaran Achan mohon maaf.

-Nd pengumuman buat para readers tersayang Achan semua, ni ff bentar lagi END. Jadi Achan mohon semoga para siders untuk meninggalkan jejak karena Achan itu setiap jam ngecek review dari kalian semua. Achan tuh sukaaaa bgt baca review kalian bahkan Achan hapal semua review dari chapter 1 smpe 8.

Achan pengen bgt berinteraksi dengan para readers kesayangan nd pengen kenal lebih deket sama kalian semuaaaa.

WA : 089665886136

BBM : 5A193DB0

Twitter : Rokhmatun98 (Achan lebih suka nge-RT ketimbang nge-tweet)

FB : Luna Hime

LINE : luna_riverel (Achan jarang buka Line sih)

Wattpad : Achan98

nggak usah malu-malu sama Achan karena kata eonnie nd temen-temennya Achan, Achan itu suka malu-maluin nd suka sok kenal sok deket sama semua orang wkkwkwk.


	10. Chapter 10

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

Pairing :

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kang Dongho x Choi Minki

Ong Seongwo x Kang Daniel

Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon

Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun

.

.

.

"Jonghyun-hyungggg."

Jonghyun menghentikan kegiatannya memakai jaket saat Minki menubruk tubuhnya dengan pelukan.

"Waww, Minki. Ada apa? Tumben kau mau memelukku lebih dulu."

Omega bersurai blonde itu melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Alpha namun dia masih mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Jonghyun. "Kau tahu siapa yang mendapat peringkat pertama pada minggu ini?"

Jonghyun mengernyit bingung. "Pastinya Jihoon."

Omega yang memiliki nama panggung Ren itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Salah."

"Bukan Jihoon? Kalau begitu Samuel atau Daehwi."

"Salah juga hyunggg." Senyum Minki semakin melebar. "Trainee nomor satu minggu ini adalah Leader NU'EST! Kau, hyung."

Jonghyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan membernya itu. "A-aku? Jangan bercanda Minki."

Minki mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tidak, hyung. Aku mengetahuinya dari Kwanghaeng-hyung. Jika tidak percaya kau tanya sendiri padanya."

Sebelum Jonghyun membalas ucapan Minki dia dikejutkan dengan datangnya sosok yang dibicarakan oleh Minki.

"Ini dia trainee peringkat pertama pada minggu ini, Kim Jonghyun." Ujar Kwanghaeng sambil mengacak rambut Jonghyun layaknya seorang Ayah pada anaknya.

"Hyung, kau tidak bercanda kan? Kalian berdua tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" Jonghyun masih tidak mempercayai ucapan dua sosok didepannya.

Kwanghaeng mendecih mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. "Untuk apa kita mengerjaimu, buang-buang waktu saja."

"Ja-jadi kalian serius?" Jonghyun memandang keduanya tidak percaya. "Aku berada diposisi pertama?" senyum penuh rasa syukur terukir dibibirnya.

Minki dan Kwanghaeng saling berpandangan, keduanya juga ikut bahagia dengan Jonghyun, Alpha didepan mereka ini pantas mendapatkan peringkat pertama.

"Alpha!"

Jonghyun langsung memandang kearah pintu saat ia mendengar suara kekasihnya, disana didepan pintu ada sosok kekasihnya dan Dongho tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

Minhyun segera mendekati Alphanya dan memeluknya erat. "Kau berhasil. Selamat." Minhyun merasakan air mata menetes dimatanya.

Jonghyun menciumi leher putih Minhyun dan balas memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Dia melirik sekilas pada Dongho yang memberinya acungan dua jempol.

Kwanghaeng tersenyum melihat keempat sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri itu dengan senyum bahagia, pantas saja pasangannya jarang pulang kerumah dan lebih memilih sering bersama dengan NU'EST karena mereka memiliki ikatan terindah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Persahabatan mereka tidak akan pernah terhapus dari sejarah.

"Besok kalian akan diberi libur selama empat hari. Kalian bisa kembali ke dorm kalian." ucap Kwanghaeng kepada keempatnya. "Lalu setelah itu kalian akan kesini lagi untuk babak eliminasi ronde kedua dan _Concept Evaluation_."

Minki membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. "Kita boleh pulang kedorm?"

"Empat hari?"

Kwanghaeng hanya mengangguk dan sukses membuat keempatnya berlompat-lompat tanda mereka bahagia. _Mau enam tahun debut atau enam bulan, mereka tetaplah masih muda_.

.

.

Seonho memeluk lengan Minhyun dengan erat, ekspresi wajahnya sudah manyun dan mau menangis. "Eommaaa."

Minhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak ayam yang selalu menempel padanya ini. _Seonho itu anak ayam atau anak koala sih_. "Seonho-ya, hanya empat hari kok. Setelah itu kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Tapi, Eommaaa. Seonho nanti kesepiann." Kini Seonho menarik-narik lengan Minhyun.

"Kan ada Guanlin. Kau bisa berlatih dengan Guanlin di CUBE." Ujar Minhyun mencoba melepaskan lengan Seonho, dia melirik sekilas pada Jonghyun yang sudah memakai jaket denim serta topi hitamnya, kekasihnya itu kenapa sangat tampan sih.

Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Guanlin-hyung itu rapper, Eomma. Aku kan vocalist seperti Eomma."

Minhyun mencoba untuk tidak memukul kepalanya sendiri karena ia pusing bukan main dengan sikap Seonho, benarkah dia seperti ini dulu? Sepertinya tidak.

Jonghyun bukannya membantu kekasihnya dia hanya berdiam diri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dan hanya memandang interaksi dua omega didepannya.

"Jonghyunnn." Minhyun memandang kekasihnya dan tatapannya sangat memohon untuk kekasihnya melakukan sesuatu, Minhyun ingin segera pulang kedorm mereka.

Dirasa sudah cukup melihat interaksi keduanya membuat Jonghyun segera melangkah mendekati keduanya. "Seonho-ah."

Mendengar suara sosok berwibawa yang sudah ia anggap Ayah kedua membuat Seonho langsung berdiri tegak. "Nde, Appa?"

Jonghyun tersenyum tampan dan mengacak rambut Seonho. "Kita berpisah hanya empat hari."

"Iyah, Appa. Aku tahu. Tapi aku akan merindukan Appa dan Eomma." Ujar Seonho kini memeluk Jonghyun.

"Saat kita kembali kita akan membawa banyak snack untukmu."

Minhyun tersenyum kecil pada keduanya. _Jonghyun memang tahu kelemahan anak ayam itu_.

Seonho langsung memandang Jonghyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benarkah, Appa? Janji? Tidak bohong?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Janji."

.

.

Dongho dan Minki langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka disofa dorm yang sudah satu bulan lebih mereka tinggalkan, tubuh mereka lelah bukan main setelah duduk dimobil selama hampir dua jam.

Jonghyun membawa tasnya sendiri dan tas milik Minhyun lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah di dorm mereka dan kakinya langsung menuju kamarnya sebelum teriakan kekasihnya menghentikannya.

"Yakkk! Apa ini!" teriak sang lead vocal memandang horror dorm mereka.

Dongho, Minki dan Jonghyun langsung menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan cetar milik sang lead vocal. Firasat mereka merasakan hal buruk.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak! Kita harus membereskan dorm malam ini juga!"

Dan firasat ketiganya memang benar terjadi.

"Tapi ini sudah malam." Erang Minki yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan maut Minhyun.

"Jangan ada yang membantah."

.

.

Dua jam kemudian akhirnya dorm mereka kini bersih mengkilat karena Minhyun menyuruh ketiganya untuk membersihkan sampai kesela-sela terkecil ruangan.

"Untung sebelum kesini kita berbelanja dulu." Ujar Minhyun bersyukur karena ia tahu bahwa kulkas didorm mereka pasti kosong.

"Jadi kalian ingin makan apa?" tanyanya pada Dongho dan Minki yang baru selesai mandi, dia sendiri adalah member pertama yang mandi setelah acara bersih-bersih dorm mereka selesai dan sekarang yang didalam kamar mandi adalah Leader mereka.

"Apapun asal tidak ada tomatnya."

Ketiganya langsung melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didapur dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku pikir kau baru masuk ke kamar mandi lima detik yang lalu." Ujar Dongho mencemooh Leadernya.

Jonghyun tidak peduli dengan ucapan sang White Tiger –sudah terbiasa dibully oleh Betanya sendiri. Jonghyun dengan santai memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dari belakang. "Mau aku bantu memasak?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak usah, lebih baik kalian bertiga pergilah menonton tv. Selain Aron-hyung kalian bertiga tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan mengenai urusan dapur."

.

.

Minhyun memeluk tubuh hangat kekasihnya yang sudah berbaring dikamarnya, Jonghyun sebenarnya sekamar dengan Minki namun keduanya tidak pernah benar-benar tidur dikamar mereka, Minki suka tidur dikamar Dongho dan Jonghyun sendiri selalu ditarik Minhyun kekamarnya, jadi kamar mereka berdua hanya berisi pakaian-pakaian mereka berlima.

"Aku merindukan Aron-hyung."

Jonghyun mencium kepala Minhyun. "Bukannya baru satu jam yang lalu kita berkomunikasi dengannya."

"Aku tahu." Tangan Minhyun menyentuh dada sang Alpha. "Tapi aku tetap merindukannya."

"Satu bulan lagi dan kita berlima akan berkumpul kembali." Jawab Jonghyun menenangkan omeganya.

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku ingin kita kencan." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata, dia sudah mengantuk.

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "Kalau begitu kita akan kencan."

Mata Minhyun membuka dengan lebar. "Benarkah?"

Sosok penuh wibawa yang disegani oleh banyak orang itu tersenyum tampan dan mencium pipi empuk kekasihnya. "Tentu saja. Sekarang tidurlah, kita akan berkencan agak siangan saja."

.

.

Minhyun membenarkan pakaiannya didepan cermin, memakai sweater abu-abu dengan calana hitam. Senyum tidak terlepas dari bibirnya. Hari ini dia dan Jonghyun akan berkencan. Minhyun membuang mengambil nafas dan membuangnya dengan perlahan, dia sangap gugup tentu saja. Tangannya sesekali membenarkan rambut kecoklatannya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Permaisuri Hwang, aku sudah menunggumu selama sepuluh menit. Apa yang kau lakukan didalam?"

Minhyun langsung mengambil dompet serta hp miliknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, Minhyun sekali lagi bercermin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Minhyun gugup tentu saja, terakhir kali mereka berkencan yaitu saat tahun baru. Saat tahun baru kedua keluarga mereka bertemu dan melakukan liburan bersama, sungguh saat-saat yang indah.

Minhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung disajikan pemandangan seorang Kim Jonghyun yang memakai jaket denim hadiah darinya serta celana hitam dan jangan lupakan topi hitam hadiah dari kakak Minhyun.

Jonghyun dan Minhyun saling berpandangan dan memandangi pemandangan didepan mereka.

Jonghyun menampilkan smirk sexy nya saat melihat penampilan sederhana namun manis kekasih hatinya. "Aku berubah pikiran, bagaimana kalau kita hanya berkencan dikamar dan saling menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing?"

Mendengar ucapan nakal kekasihnya membuat wajah Minhyun memerah dan langsung memukul bahu Jonghyun. "Buang pikiran mesummu itu."

Jonghyun hanya tertawa lalu menarik pinggang Minhyun dan mencium bibir yang selalu menggodanya itu.

.

Jonghyun dan Minhyun menyenderkan punggung mereka dipintu masuk kereta yang baru saja tertutup, saat ini mereka menaiki kereta bawah tanah menuju Myundong. Keduanya setuju untuk menaiki kereta ketimbang mobil pribadi. Mereka berdua suka membaur dengan orang-orang.

Minhyun merasakan hp yang ada disaku celananya bergetar dan langsung mengambilnya.

 ** _From : Noona_**

 _Kudengar dari Minki kalian mendapatkan libur empat hari? Apa boleh kita berkunjung ke dorm kalian? Kita semua merindukanmu._

 ** _To : Noona_**

 _Nde, kami mendapatkan libur selama empat hari. Maaf tidak langsung mengabari kalian. Kalian ingin berkunjung? Silahkan saja, lagipula hanya ada Aku dan Jonghyun di dorm. Minki dan Dongho sedang ada di Jeju dirumah orangtua Dongho._

 ** _From : Noona_**

 _Baiklah, kita akan menggunakan kereta sore ini. Besok pagi mungkin kita akan sampai. Jonghyunie tidak pulang kerumah?_

 ** _To : Noona_**

 _Apa aku perlu menjemput kalian? Tidak, dia tidak pulang. Aku tidak memperbolehkannya pulang, dia adalah yang paling lelah diantara kita berempat. Kim Eomma dan Kim Appa serta kakak-kakaknya juga besok akan datang. Sepertinya aku harus memasak yang banyak untuk besok._

 ** _From : Noona_**

 _Tidak usah, tadi Appa baru saja bilang kita akan memakai mobil pribadi tidak memakai kereta karena sepertinya akan banyak orang yang mengetahui kita adalah keluargamu. Baguslah kau tidak memperbolehkannya pulang, dia memang harus ada di dorm, dia terlalu bekerja keras. Ah, aku bersyukur memiliki adik ipar sepertinya. Berikan salamku untuknya._

 ** _To : Noona_**

 _Ok Baiklah. Hati-hati dan aku akan menyampaikan salammu. Berikan ciuman dan pelukan untuk Eomma dan Appa disana._

Minhyun melirik sekilas kekasihnya yang tampaknya sibuk dengan hpnya. Minhyun melirik sekeliling mereka dan sekilas ia melihat ada perempuan yang memasukan hpnya ketika Minhyun memandangnya. Minhyun langsung berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan membenarkan masker serta earphonenya. Sepertinya hanya perempuan itu saja yang memfoto mereka karena disekelilingnya hanya ada orangtua dan orang-orang yang sibuk dengan hp mereka dan tidak mempedulikan keduanya.

Minhyun memandang kekasihnya yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Minhyun tahu kekasihnya kelelahan namun ini salah Jonghyun sendiri yang menyetujui ajakan kencannya dan Minhyun sangat ingin kencan sekarang.

Minhyun menarik jaket denim kekasihnya dengan pelan. Jonghyun membuka matanya dan memandang kekasihnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Eomma, Appa dan Noona besok akan datang. Ingatkan aku untuk membeli bahan-bahan dapur tambahan." Bisik Minhyun ditelinga kekasihnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan Jonghyun.

.

Jonghyun memandang gemas kekasihnya yang makan dengan lahap sehingga membuat pipinya yang sudah chuby semakin tambah chuby. Mereka berdua kini ada direstaurant langganan mereka, restaurant ini tidak besar namun tampak nyaman untuk melepas lelah. "Saat di PD101 kau bilang sedang diet. Kau berbohong, bukan?"

Minhyun memandang Alphanya dengan pipi yang menggembung karena banyaknya makanan yang ia masukan. Ia lalu mengangguk dengan muka polos.

Sang Alpha yang memiliki nama panggung JR itu terkekeh dan dengan santai mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Aishh, kenapa semakin hari omegaku ini semakin menggemaskan saja."

.

Minhyun memandang bingung Jonghyun saat kekasihnya menariknya menuju Mall terbesar yang ada di Myeongdong. "Kenapa kita kesini? Aku pikir kita akan ke taman bermain."

Bukannya menjawab Jonghyun hanya menarik tangan omeganya menuju ketempat khusus perhiasan.

"Jonghyuniee."

Jonghyun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, dia malah dengan santai melihat-lihat cincin yang ada disana. "Omega, kau tahu bahwa Noonaku yang pertama –Seohyun Noona sudah punya pacar bukan?"

"Nde." Jawab Minhyun, dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan seluruh keluarga Jonghyun, bahkan dia sudah bertemu dengan pacar-pacar Noona Jonghyun.

"Nah, Pacar Seohyun Noona ingin menikahi Noona dalam waktu dekat ini dan dia meminta bantuanku untuk membelikan cincin pernikahan mereka dan menurutku semua cincin disini bagus semua, aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu. Jadi bisa kau membantuku mencarikan cincin yang pas untuk Seohyun Noona?" ujar Jonghyun sambil memandang Minhyun.

Minhyun menghela nafas, Jonghyun itu type laki-laki yang tidak mau repot, dia lebih suka mengambil apa saja tanpa memikirkan bentuknya, dan Minhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa pacarnya Seohyun Noona malah meminta kekasihnya untuk membelikan hal yang penting ini.

"Karena Seohyun Noona type orang yang tenang dan pendiam kita lebih baik mencari yang simple dan elegan untuknya." Saran Minhyun lalu menuju kearah pegawai yang sudah memandangi mereka berdua dari tadi.

"Apa anda mau mencari cincin pernikahan untuk anda sendiri, tuan? Kami punya yang paling indah dan sangat cocok untuk anda berdua." Ujar pegawai wanita itu sambil memandang Jonghyun dan Minhyun.

Wajah Minhyun memerah dan menggeleng dengan kuat. "Bu-bukan untuk kami." Ujarnya dengan gugup dan malu-malu.

Mendengar jawaban Minhyun membuat ekpsresi pegawai itu tampak sedikit kecewa.

Minhyun berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya kembali. "Bisakah anda mencarikan cincin pasangan yang simple namun tampak elegan?"

Pegawai itu mengangguk lalu mencari cincin yang sekiranya persisi seperti ucapan pembeli manis didepannya.

.

Jonghyun dan Minhyun keluar dari Mall dengan ekspresi puas pada wajah mereka.

"Seohyun Noona pasti suka dengan cincinnya." Ujar Jonghyun lalu dengan santai memeluk pinggang Minhyun. "Terimakasih kepada Omega milik Kim Jonghyun ini, dia sangat pintar memilih."

Minhyun hanya menusuk tulang rusuk kekasihnya dengan senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

.

Minhyun tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat kekasihnya keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai pakaian pilihannya, dari celana hingga baju dan jaket semuanya tampak sempurna pada tubuh kekasihnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum pada kekasihnya lalu memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin, ah pilihan kekasihnya memang tidak pernah salah, ukuran pakaian yang ia pakai tampak pas tubuhnya.

"Takdir memang tidak salah menyatukan kita berdua, kau mengetahui semua tentangku dengan detail." Goda Jonghyun pada omeganya.

.

Jonghyun menempelkan kaleng coca-cola yang dingin dipipi tembem kekasihnya.

"Dinginnn." Teriak Minhyun.

"Haha." Balas Jonghyun lalu membuka minumannya, dia memandang sekilas Minhyun yang focus pada hpnya. "Siapa?"

"Hm?" Minhyun memandang bingung pada Jonghyun lalu sadar jika kekasihnya bertanya dengan siapa dia ber-sms. "Oh, ini Jaehwan. Dia bertanya kabarku."

Jonghyun mengangguk lalu kembali meneguk minumannya, ekspresi wajahnya kini mengeras, dia tahu perasaan Jaehwan pada kekasihnya, walaupun Jaehwan sendiri sudah mempunyai Sewoon.

Minhyun memasukan hpnya disaku celananya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya dibahu Jonghyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hwang Minhyun." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menciumi rambut Minhyun.

Minhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan rasa bahagia yang selalu hadir dihatinya setiap kali Jonghyun mengucapkan kata itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jonghyun. Maaf sudah menyusahkan hidupmu dengan terikat takdir bersamaku."

Jongyun tersenyum tampan, bibirnya masih menempel dirambut Minhyun. "Bahkan jika takdir tidak mengikat kita berdua aku akan dengan senang hati mengikatmu agar terikat denganku selamanya."

.

Minhyun mendorong troli belanjaannya dengan Jonghyun yang setia memeluk pinggangnya. "Alpha lepaskan, jika ada yang melihat bagaimana?"

"Hanya tinggal mengatakan jika kita adalah soulmate."

Minhyun memutar matanya mendengar jawaban seenak jidat kekasihnya yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh semua orang. "Terserah kau saja, lagipula yang kena marah dari Sajangnim jika public mengetahui hubungan kita adalah kau."

Jonghyun terkekeh lalu berjalan mendahului kekasihnya untuk mencari bahan-bahan makanan serta kebutuhan lainnya. Jonghyun dengan seenaknya mengambil apa yang ia butukan lalu dengan santai melempar ketroli yang tengah didorong oleh Minhyun seakan ia melempar bola basket kedalam ring.

Minhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya lalu melihat apa saja yang dilemparkan kekasihnya dan mukanya langsung memerah ketika dia melihat kotak kondom didalam troli.

.

"Kita pulang." Ujar dua insan itu pada dorm mereka yang kosong.

Minhyun melepaskan sepatunya lalu mengambil salah satu belanjaan mereka yang lebih kecil dan langsung berlari kearah dapur, membiarkan Jonghyun untuk membawa yang lebih besar.

"Dongho dan Minki kapan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Minhyun dari arah dapur.

Jonghyun mengambil belanjaan yang ukurannya lebih besar dan membawanya kedapur. "Dongho bilang mereka akan kembali tiga hari lagi."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti sambil memasukan hasil belanjaan mereka kekulkas dorm.

"Kau mandilah lebih dulu aku akan memasak makan malam."

Jonghyun mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Minhyun sekilas dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti.

.

.

Minhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar bunyi alarm dari jam disampingnya, jam menunjukan angka setengah enam dan keluarganya serta keluarga Jonghyun akan sampai jam delapan, dia harus membersihkan dorm mereka walaupun dorm mereka tidak berantakan karena Minki –sang pembuat berantakan tidak ada, namun setidaknya ia harus tetap membersihkannya lalu dia harus memasak yang banyak.

Minhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi, dia sengaja tidak membangunkan Jonghyun yang ada disampinya.

.

Jonghyun membuka matanya saat mencium aroma sedap, ah kekasihnya pasti tengah memasak. Dia ingat hari ini keluarganya dan keluarga Minhyun akan datang. Sang Leader memandang sekilas jam yang ada disamping ranjang, jam menunjukan angka tujuh dan kekasihnya tidak membangunkannya sama sekali. Jonghyun segera berjalan kekamar mandi dan berniat membantu kekasihnya walaupun dia tahu dia akan langsung ditolak karena dia hanya bisa mengacau jika urusan dapur.

.

Minhyun mencicipi sup yang ia buat sendiri. "Oh, ottokhe. Apa ini kurang garam? Aku harus menambahkan sedikit garam. Rasanya pasti hambar untuk lidah Eomma dan Appa Kim, ini gara-gara aku yang membenci garam." Monolognya seorang diri.

Minhyun segera mengambil garam yang tidak jauh darinya, namun sebelum tangannya mengambil garam ada tangan lain yang memeluk pinggangnya sehingga menghentikan gerakan Minhyun.

Jonghyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Minhyun lalu mengambil sendok yang ada ditangan kekasihnya dan mencicipi sup yang ada didepannya. "Aku pikir ini sudah cukup asin."

Minhyun memutar kepalanya, dia memandang tidak yakin pada Jonghyun. "Benarkah? Jangan berbohong. Rasanya pasti hambar."

Jonghyun mengacak-acak rambut Minhyun. "Kau ini, seperti baru pertamakali saja memasak untuk keluargaku. Tinggal buatkan saja makanan yang biasa kau buat untukku."

.

Jonghyun tengah menyiapkan piring diatas meja saat kekasihnya meminta ijin untuk mengganti bajunya. Sosok yang sudah menyandang gelar Leader selama enam tahun itu mengangguk puas melihat seluruh piring tertata dengan rapih, dia dan kekasihnya adalah member yang paling benci denagn hal-hal yang berantakan dan kotor.

Jonghyun memandang jam tangan hadiah dari Noonanya tahun lalu, jam sudah menunjukan angka delapan pas dan tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menekan bel pintu dorm mereka. Dia sudah akan mengambil hpnya dan menelpon keluarganya saat mendengar bunyi bel.

Ting Tong Ting Tong.

Jonghyun tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dorm mereka namun baru selangkah dia mendengar pintu kamar Minhyun terbuka dan kekasihnya sudah keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih rapih dan tampak manis dimata Jonghyun.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, kau duduk saja." ujar Minhyun lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu. Jonghyun hanya menggeleng dengan keantusiasan kekasihnya lalu dengan santai duduk dimeja makan.

Minhyun menahan nafasnya lalu mengeluarkan dengan pelan, jantungnya sedikit berdebar keras. Dia sangat merindukan keluarganya dan keluarga Jonghyun. Minhyun menggenggam gagang pintu lalu menariknya dengan perlahan.

"Annyeonggg."

Minhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat melihat seluruh keluarganya dan keluarga Jonghyun ada didepan matanya dan memberikannya senyum kasih sayang.

"Eomma, Appa, Noona." Dan dengan itu Minhyun melemparkan dirinya pada sosok didepannya.

"Uri Minhyunie kami merindukanmuu."

"Uri Minyuniee."

Hwang Eomma menciumi kening putranya. "Uri Minyunie sudah bekerja keras, ne."

Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu dia menggeleng. "Anniya, Jonghyunie yang lebih bekerja keras."

"Jonghyunie?" tanya Noona Minhyun.

Kim Eomma menggeleng lalu memeluk tubuh calon menantunya. "Anniya, Kalian sudah bekerja keras bersama-sama."

"Apa kita akan terus berdiri disini?" tanya Minhye –Noona Minhyun menggoda adiknya.

Wajah Minhyun langsung memerah malu, dia langsung membungkuk kepada semuanya. "Mianhamnida, silahkan masuk."

Seohyun dan Sujeong terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah calon adik ipar mereka. Kedua keluarga itu langsung memasuki dorm yang memang sering mereka kunjungi itu.

Jonghyun langsung berdiri saat merasakan aura keluarganya mendekatinya, sang Alpha yang mendapatkan julukan National Leader itu langsung membungkuk kepada seluruh keluarganya dan keluarga Minhyun.

"Aww, sampai sekarang Eomma selalu bersyukur memiliki calon menantu sesopan kau, Jonghyunie." Ujar Hwang Eomma saat melihat Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati Eommanya sendiri dan mencium pipi wanita yang sudah membawanya kedunia ini.

"Kami semua merindukanmu, Jonghyunie."

Jonghyun membalas pelukan Eomma dan Noonanya. "Jonghyun juga merindukan kalian semua." Jonghyun melepaskan pelukan Ibu serta kakaknya lalu memeluk Hwang Eomma, Hwang Appa dan Minhye bergantian.

.

"Minhyunie yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Kim Eomma yang langsung dibalas anggukan Minhyun.

"Nde, Kim Eomma. Aku yang memasak ini semua tapi Jonghyunie juga membantu menyiapkan semuanya." Jawab Minhyun lalu ia mengambil piring dan mengisinya untuk Jonghyun, seperti seorang istri pada suaminya.

Kim Eomma tersenyum lebar. "Minhyunie memang sudah cocok untuk menyandang status Istri." godanya pada calon menantunya.

Mendengar godaan Eomma dari kekasihnya membuat wajah Minhyun memerah. "Kim Eomma, itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Masakan Minhyunie selezat biasanya." puji Kim Appa.

Minhyun membungkukan kepalanya. "Khamsahamnida, Kim Appa."

.

Setelah sarapan yang dipenuhi dengan obrolan canda ceria kini Jonghyun digeret oleh Appanya dan Hwang Appa, meninggalkan para omega yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Jonghyun-ah, kapan kontrak kalian dan Pledis berakhir?" tanya Hwang Appa mengawali pembicaraan.

"Awal tahun 2019 kontrak kami habis, Hwang Appa. Sekitar dua setengah tahun lagi." Jawab Jonghyun.

"Itu masih sangat lama. Appa dan Hwang Appa ingin menimang cucu segera." Kini Kim Appa yang membuka suara dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Wajah Jonghyun memerah mendengar ucapan kedua sosok didepannya, ini sukan pertamakali mereka mengatakan hal seperti ini namun tetap saja membuat wajah Jonghyun memerah. "Dua setengah tahun akan terasa sebentar Appa, lagipula ada para Noona. Juga Seohyun Noona akan menikah tahun ini, Appa akan mendapatkan cucu segera."

"Itu berbeda, Jonghyun. Kami ingin menimang cucu dari Putra kita." balas Kim Appa.

"Appa, Hwang Appa. Bersabarlah sebentar, aku berjanji akan segera menikahi Minhyun ketika kontrak kami habis dan kalian akan segera mendapatkan cucu yang kalian inginkan." Ujar Jonghyun.

Ekspresi kebahagiaan kni terukir diwajah dua sosok didepannya.

"Sungguh, nak?"

Jonghyun mengangguk mantap, ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana jeansnya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan cincin ini tiga tahun yang lalu."

Kedua Appa didepannya langsung membawa tubuh Jonghyun kepelukan mereka. "Itu baru namanya pria sejati, nak."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

-Scene 2Hyun dikereta diambil dari foto mereka berdua yang ada dikereta menuju Yeouido Station, foto itu diambil pas mereka dpt libur dari PD101 pada bulan Mei.

-Achan sengaja gk fast update biar para siders juga ikut ngereview haha Achan jahat yah? #maafkanachanyangjahatyahhh #sungkemansamareaderstersayang #achanbrecandadinggg #setengahbercandasebenarnyamahhh

-Achan kasih warning sama kalian smua, kalian boleh seneng krn scene" manis 2hyun dichapter ini tapi next chapterrrr siap-siap ajahhh coz next chapter itu konflik akhir buat 2hyun nd masih ada pihak ketiga buat mereka wakakakkaka #ketawasetan

-Achan tau kok sebagian besar para readers-san itu berharap rate ff ini berubah, Achan tau bgt kok coz dlu Achan juga seorang readers yg ff semanis apapun tp ttp pngen ditambahin adegan NC #pengalamanpribadi tapiiiiiii mohon maaf reader-san, Achan masih seorang amatirrrrr. bahkan _sexy scene_ yg ada chapter sebelumnya achan masih ragu-ragu nulisnya nd takut malah anehhhhhh, Achan benar-benar minta maaf sama readers tersayang tapi Achan bakal ngecoba buat tp gk janji yahhh LOL nd bukan di ff ini tapi ff sebelah, jadi kalian bisa nunggu di ff sebelah tapi sekali lagi achan tegaskannnn Achan gk janji. Achan masih amatirrr bahkan Achan ngerasa ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

-Btw kalian pada baper gk pas Vlive nya Aron nd JR, disana JR nyebut nama Minhyunie sebagai member yg sering nangis di NU'EST tapi langsung kicep nd gk nerusin ucapannya. huweeeee Achan baper bukan mainnnnnn. Sakit Achan tuh ngeliatnyaaa, apalagi ekspresi uri Leaderrrr.

-Readers tersayang, Achan mau istirahat dulu boleh? coz Achan mau fokus buat nulis ff sebelah kan ff ini udah END di lapie nya Achan. Achan bakal update kalau yg ngereview ff ini udah 170+ review, nah itu pasti butuh waktu lumayan lama kan mangkanya Achan bakal fokus ke ff sebelah dulu.

Bye Bye Bye, Readers kesayangan Achan semua.

L.O.V.E YA


	11. Chapter 11

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha

Alpha

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega

Omega

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta

Submissive Beta

Pairing :

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kang Dongho x Choi Minki

Ong Seongwo x Kang Daniel

Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon

Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun

.

.

.

.

.

Kelima puluh delapan trainee kini mendudukan diri diruangan yang tampak seperti teater, hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan mendapatkan lagu untuk Concept Evaluation.

Seluruh trainee bertepuk tangan dengan bersemangat saat sosok cantik Kwon BoA memasuki ruangan yang tampak seperti teater itu.

"Hallo semuanya, apa kalian baik-baik saja ketika aku tidak ada?" tanya BoA pada seluruh trainee didepannya.

"Nde." Jawab semuanya serampak.

"Setelah hasil voting diketahui, aku begitu terkejut. Setiap minggu hasil selalu berubah. Kim Jonghyun yang berada diurutan 8 saat pengumuman hasil pada ronde pertama kini menjadi trainee yang berada diurutan 1. Selamat untuk Kim Jonghyun."

Seluruh trainee kini bertepuk tangan, mereka setuju bahwa leader berhati malaikat itu pantas mendapatkan peringkat pertama.

Jonghyun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk berterimakasih pada seluruh trainee serta staff yang ada diruangan.

"Oh, kau terlihat sangat bangga dengan angka 1 itu." ujar BoA, dia juga senang melihat salah satu trainee yang paling bekerja keras itu mendapatkan posisi pertama bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai Jihoon. "Bagaimana rasanya naik keperingkat no 1, Kim Jonghyun?"

"Sangat menyenangkan, ini sangat tinggi." Balas Jonghyun sambil tersenyum malu pada BoA.

BoA mengangguk mengerti. "Setiap minggu auramu semakin bersinar terang."

"Ha ha, terimakasih."

BoA dan trainee lain tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar tawa super pendek Jonghyun.

"Hyung, itu benar Jonghyun-hyung?" tanya Justin pada Minhyun.

Minhyun memandang trainee asal China itu, kekasihnya itu selalu memiliki hal yang mengejutkan semua trainee. "Nde, Itu Kim Jonghyunku."

.

Para trainee memandang monitor didepan mereka dan melihat lima lagu untuk concept evaluation, mereka harap-harap cemas karena National Producer yang memilih lagu tersebut untuk mereka.

Setelah lima lagu telah selesai ditampilkan, kini BoA memanggil satu persatu nama trainee untuk memasuki ruangan latihan dan akan bertemu dengan trainee lain yang satu team denagn mereka.

.

Jaehwan duduk seorang diri diruangan latihan. Dia pikir setidaknya sudah ada beberapa trainee lain disana.

"Aku berharap Jonghyun-hyung kesini." Gumamnya seorang diri namun ucapannya bukan hanya dari mulutnya tapi dari trainee lain yang berbeda ruangan darinya juga.

Jaehwan menegakan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki, ekspresi penasarannya langsung berubah menjadi sumringah saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

Jaehwan langsung melompat girang dan memeluk sosok yang memasuki ruangan. "Jonghyun-hyung."

"Ah, Jaehwannie. It's Jaehwan." Balas Jonghyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

"It's NEVER." Ujar Guanlin.

"Aku juga berpikir kita akan mendapatkan NEVER." Ucap Daehwi dan dibalas anggukan setuju hampir seluruh team.

"Tapi jika bukan juga tidak apa-apa, semua lagunya sangat bagus." Kata Jonghyun pada seluruh anggotanya, tebakan bisa saja salah.

Minhyun berdiri untuk membuka papan stiker, dia setuju dengan Jonghyun, jika bukan NEVER juga tidak apa-apa, kelima lagu untuk concept evaluation bagus semua.

"3 2 1." Hitung para trainee saat Minhyun dengan perlahan membuka stiker didinding.

 **Deep House**

 **NEVER**

Dan semuanya berteriak bahagia ketika nama itu tertempel dengan indah. Lagu yang mereka inginkan ada didepan mata mereka.

.

"Ini pertamakalinya aku memakai pink."

"Pink bagus, seperti level A."

"Pink tampak bagus, Sungwoon-hyung." Ujar Jonghyun sambil memandang Sungwoon yang notabenya adalah level A sedangkan ia dari level D –yang upgrade menjadi B dan kekasihnya yang dari level C menjadi D.

Sungwoon tertawa mendengar ucapan sosok yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. "Aku iri dengan urutan pertama." Balas Sungwoon dengan nada bercanda.

.

"Kita harus menentukan posisi Center. Siapa yang ingin menjadi Center?" tanya Jonghyun pada seluruh teamnya setelah mereka menempelkan stiker L didadanya.

Sungwoon, Daehwi, Minhyun, Seongwoo, Youngmin dan Guanlin langsung mengangkat tangan mereka.

" 6." Hitung Jonghyun pada keenam anggotanya yang mengangkat tangan termasuk sang kekasih yang duduk disebelahnya.

Minhyun memandang bosan kekasihnya yang tidak ikut mengangkat tangan. "Tidakkah sedikitpun kau memikirkan ingin menjadi Center?"

Jonghyun memandang Minhyun lalu dengan segera menggeleng.

"Kita harus memilih 2 Center. Coba lakukan part 'Never' satu persatu." Perintah Jonghyun dengan lembut pada anggotanya. "Dan bersama-sama kita akan memilih siapa yang mendapatkan vote paling banyak dari anggota lain."

"Nde."

Setelah seluruh kandidat Center melakukan satu persatu part 'never' kini semuanya setuju bahwa Guanlin dan Minhyunlah yang cocok dengan image lagu tersebut.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana kelima puluh delapan trainee dikumpulkan kembali untuk babak eliminasi ronde kedua dan Minhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya saat nama kekasihnya disebut sebagai peringkat paling atas malam ini pada babak eliminasi ronde kedua ini. Dalam hati Minhyun bersyukur bahwa banyak National Producer yang mendukung kekasihnya dan semoga saja mereka berempat bisa lolos sampai babak final.

Dongho, Minki, Minhyun dan Jonghyun kini berada dipelukan Kwanghaeng, mereka bersyukur sudah bisa berhasil bersama-sama.

"Kalian melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Kwanghaeng kepada keempatnya.

.

Jonghyun dan Minyun tengah berpelukan saat suara Jaehwan memanggil Minhyun.

"Minhyun-hyung."

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka saat mendengar suara sang main vocal.

"Ah Jaehwanie. Ada apa?" tanya Minhyun pada sosok didepannya.

Jaehwan tersenyum pada sosok manis didepannya, sosok yang sudah mengajarinya banyak hal. "Ah, Minhyun-hyung, ada beberapa part yang belum bisa aku lakukan dengan sempurna, bisakah Hyung mengajariku?"

Minhyun memandang bingung sosok Dominant Beta didepannya. "Tapi ini sudah malam Jaehwan, tidak bisa besok? Besok kita akan latihan lagi."

Jaehwan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Aku pikir harus sekarang, Hyung. Kau tahu kan aku adalah main vocal tidak enak rasanya aku belum menguasai lagu ini."

Minhyun menghela nafas, ia memandang kekasihnya meminta persetujuan dan dibalas oleh anggukan ringan Jonghyun. "Baiklah, ayo kita keruang latihan."

Mendengar ucapan Omega didepannya membuat Jaehwan mengangguk semangat.

Minhyun kembali memandang Alphanya lalu mencium pipi Jonghyun. "Aku latihan dulu, kau tidurlah lebih awal. Jangan begadang, anggap saja sebagai hadiah kau peringkat pertama malam ini."

Senyum Jaehwan sedikit luntur saat melihat pemandangan didepannya namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum ketika Minhyun memandangnya dan mengajaknya untuk keruang latihan.

Jonghyun hanya menghela nafas melihat Jaehwan dan Minhyun meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Jaehwan.

.

.

Sewoon menghela nafas, dia menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah didepan sosok yang sudah menghangatkan hatinya selama lima tahun ini.

"Sewoon-ah, Mianhae." Jaehwan menggengam tangan Sewoon. "Aku memang seorang bajingan. Maafkan aku, Sewoon-ah."

Kini air mata turun dikedua mata indah sang omega pemilik suara indah tersebut walaupun dia tahu suaranya tidak seindah sosok yang membuat kekasih hatinya berpaling.

Dengan perlahan Sewoon menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jaehwan. "Tidak apa-apa, ini salahku tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta lebih dalam."

"Sewoon-ah, tidak Sayang. Aku yang salah disini. Aku memang berengsek." Jaehwan mencoba menghapus air mata yang ada dipipi Sewoon namun Sewoon menghentikannya.

Sewoon menahan nafasnya lalu membuang dengan perlahan, dia memandang tangan kananya yang terdapat cincin yang diberikan oleh sosok didepannya. Sewoon melepaskan cincin yang sudah ia pakai selama lima tahun itu lalu meletakannya dimeja.

"Berikan itu pada Minhyun-hyung, Jaehwanie. Dan terimakasih atas lima tahun yang indah ini." dan dengan itu trainee dari Starship itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Kim Jaehwan seorang diri.

Jaehwan memandangi punggung Sewoon hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya, matanya kini memandang cincin emas yang pernah menjadi saksi pernyataan cintanya pada sosok yang menghilang tadi. "Maafkan aku, Sewoon-ah."

.

Donghyun memandang ruangan cafeteria yang terisi para trainee yang lolos ke babak concept evaluation.

"Youngmin-hyung, apa hari ini kau melihat Sewoon?" tanyanya pada sosok Alpha berambut merah didepannya.

"Sewoon?" tanya Youngmin bingung. "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya dari kemarin."

Donghyun menggembungkan pipinya, dia khawatir pada ponyo kesayangannya itu. "Saat sarapan tadi juga aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

Youngmin mengacak rambut kekasihnya dengan gemas. "Sudahlah, kita makan saja dulu setelah itu kita akan mencari Ponyo."

.

Donghyun membuka pintu kamar team Oh Little Girl, Jihoon tadi bilang kalau Sewoon ada dikamar dan tidak mau keluar.

"Ponyo, kau kemana saja sih dari kemarin kami tidak melihatmu tahu." Ujar Donghyun pada Sewoon setelah ia membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Namun ucapannya hanya dibalas keheningan.

Donghyun memandangi kamar tersebut dan melihat dikasur bawah ada sesuatu yang menumpuk yang dibalut selimut. "Ponyo?"

Youngmin yang ada dibelakang Donghyun dari tadi ikut mengernyit bingung melihat sahabatnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Sewoon-ah?"

Donghyun langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh Sewoon yang tertutup selimut, dengan lembut ia membuka selimut itu. dan kekhawatiran Donghyun terbukti dengan melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya. "Sewoon."

Mendengar suara sahabatnya, Sewoon dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya, ia memandang Donghyun dengan mata memerahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata sejak semalam hingga siang ini.

"Sewoon?" Donghyun langsung mengelus pipi Sewoon saat melihat mata merah akibat menangis sahabatnya. "Ada apa, Sewoon. Ceritakan padaku, kau kenapa?"

Sewoon langsung memeluk sesama omega didepannya yang langsung mendapatkan balasan berupa pelukan hangat Donghyun. "Jaehwannie, Donghyun-ah."

"Jaehwan? Ada apa dengan Jaehwan. Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Donghyun sambil mengelus rambut Sewoon, Sewoon memang satu tahun lebih tua darinya namun keduanya sepakat untuk bertingkah layaknya sahabat seumuran.

Air mata kembali keluar dari mata Sewoon. Dia menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Donghyun. "Ki–kita pu–putus, Donghyun. Ja-jaehwanie memutuskanku karena dia mencintai Minhyun-hyung."

Mata Youngmin dan Donghyun seketika melebar mendengar ucapan sahabat mereka.

"A-apa? Kau serius Sewoon-ah?" tanya Youngmin sambil ikut mengelus rambut Sewoon.

Sewoon mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghyun yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"Shhh, tidak apa-apa Sewoon. Kami ada disini. Menangislah, keluarkan semuanya." Dan Donghyun merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata sahabatnya.

Youngmin mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Berani-beraninya sosok bajingan itu menyakiti sahabatnya dan dengan gerakan cepat Youngmin sudah berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Sewoon meninggalkan dua omega yang tengah berpelukan menyalurkan kenyamanan masing-masing.

.

Jaehwan tengah memandangi sosok omega yang menjadi banyak incaran para dominant disini dengan senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Jaehwan, aku tidak tahu apa yang Sewoon lakukan hingga membuatmu terus tersenyum sepanjang hari tapi senyummu itu menakutkan tahu." Sindir Minhyun pada main vocal di NEVER itu.

Jaehwan memandang bingung saat Minhyun mengungkit-ungkit nama Sewoon, ah sepertinya Minhyun mengira jika yang membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari adalah Sewoon padahal Minhyunlah yang membuatnya tersenyum dan memikirkan Sewoon membuat Jaehwan tidak enak. "Aniya, Hyung. Aku hanya senang dipertemukan denganmu diacara ini, kau selalu mengajariku dari awal."

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaehwan. "Kau ini. Walaupun ini adalah persaingan antar individu namun kau adalah yang paling berbakat dalam bernyanyi aku tidak mau trainee berbakat sepertimu gagal karena kurangnya perhatian dari national producer."

Senyum Jaehwan kini semakin melebar mendengar ucapan sosok didepannya, bagaimana dia tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok penuh perhatian didepannya. Semua orang jatuh cinta pada Hwang Minhyun.

"KIM JAEHWAN."

Seluruh anggota Never yang ada diruangan langsung memandang kearah suara itu berasal. Disana didepan pintu ruang latihan mereka Im Youngmin tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi murka yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Youngmin melangkah kakinya lebar-lebar menuju pemilik nama yang ia panggil dan dengan kecepatan seorang Alpha dia langsung memukul wajah sang main vocal.

BUGGGG

"Youngmin."

"Youngmin-hyung!"

"Hyung."

Youngmin mencengkeram kerah baju Jaehwan, pukulan kedua dan ketiga ia berikan kepada sosok dibawahnya.

Minhyun memandang kosong didepannya, pasalnya gerakan Youngmin sangat cepat untuk dapat dilihat olehnya, salahkan Kim Jonghyun yang menggunakan mantra pelindung pada tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan Pure Omeganya.

Minhyun mencengkeram lengan Youngmin untuk menghentikan aksi brutal sang Alpha. "Youngmin, hentikan. Guanlin bantu aku!"

Bahkan sebelum Minhyun berteriak memanggil namanya Guanlin memang sudah berniat untuk menghentikan aksi Youngmin. Seongwoo dan Jonghyun tidak ada disini dan hanya dialah satu-satunya Alpha lain selain Youngmin.

Guanlian ikut menarik tubuh Youngmin dari atas tubuh Jaehwan. "Hyung, hentikan."

Alpha berambut merah itu memberontak kepada kedua sosok yang menghentikan gerakannya. "Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Seonho dan Daehwi hanya memandang kejadian itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang kentara diwajah mereka bahkan air mata sudah keluar dari mata keduanya sedangkan Woojin sudah berlari keluar untuk memanggil Jonghyun dan Seongwoo.

Guanlin mencengkeram tubuh Youngmin dari belakang sedangkan Minhyun sudah menutup mata Youngmin.

"Youngmin, hentikan. Tenangkan dirimu." Bisik Minhyun ditelinga sahabat dari Alphanya itu.

Mendengar suara menenangkan Minhyun membuat Youngmin langsung tenang, nafasnya yang tadi memburu kini menjadi lebih tenang. Guanlin memandang bingung pada Minhyun, bagaimana bisa Minhyun melakukan itu.

Mengetahui bahwa Guanlin penasaran membuat Minhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku bisa membuat seseorang menuruti ucapanku tapi aku hanya melakukannya dengan ijin Alphaku."

.

Jonghyun memandang Youngmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tentu saja tidak percaya dia sudah mengenal sosok Youngmin sejak kelas 1 SMA dan tidak pernah seumur hidupnya dia melihat Youngmin hilang kendali seperti ini. "Katakan padaku, Youngmin. Apa yang membuatmu melakukan itu pada Jaehwan?"

Youngmin memandang sekelilingnya, saat ini yang ada didalam ruang latihan adalah dirinya, Jonghyun, Minhyun, Seongwoo, Woojin serta Guanlin. Jaehwan sudah ada diruang kesehatan dibawa oleh Daehwi, Seonho dan Haknyeon.

Youngmin kini memandang Minhyun, tatapannya tenang seperti Youngmin yang biasa mereka kenal. "Terimakasih sudah menghentikanku, Minhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak menghentikanku."

Minhyun mengangguk mengerti, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena masih merasa takut dengan _sosok lain_ Youngmin yang tidak pernah ia lihat itu.

"Alasan mengapa aku memukul Jaehwan.. karena dia memutuskan Sewoon demi Minhyun."

Semua yang ada disana melebarkan matanya kecuali Jonghyun yang tetap tenang.

"Jaehwan mencintai Minhyun hingga melepaskan sosok yang selalu menemaninya."

Minhyun meneteskan air mata mendengar ucapan Youngmin.

 _Sewoon-ah_.

"Jaehwan salah mengartikan sikapku padanya." Ujar Minhyun. "Astaga, ini semua salahku. Sewoon yang malang." Dan dengan itu Minhyun langsung keluar dari ruangan latihan mereka menuju keruang kesehatan untuk menemui Jaehwan.

Jonghyun hanya memandang kepergian Omeganya dengan diam.

.

Daehwi menghentikan kegiatannya mengompres luka disudut bibir Jaehwan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Eomma." Ujar Seonho, dia akan memeluk Minhyun sebelum Minhyun memandang datar semua sosok yang ada diruangan itu.

"Kalian bertiga keluarlah, aku ingin berbicara dengan Jaehwan." Ujarnya datar tanpa ada kehangatan sama sekali.

Daehwi, Seonho dan Haknyeon mengangguk mengerti lalu segera keluar dari ruangan. Ini bukan saatnya mereka mengerti mengenai situasi rumit ini.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tadi Daehwi duduki dia lalu mengambil kompres dan melanjutkan kegiatan Daehwi yang terputus karenanya.

"Jaehwan."

"Nde?" Jaehwan memandang sosok cantik didepannya, sosok yang sudah membantunya dalam banyak hal.

Minhyun menekan kompres disudut bibir Jaehwan dengan lembut. "Jaehwan, kau menyukaiku?"

Mata Jaehwan terbelalak mendengarnya namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menormalkannya kembali.

"Jujurlah, Jaehwan. Apa kau menyukaiku?" desak Minhyun dengan lembut.

"Nde, Hyung. Aku menyukaimu.. Aku mencintaimu, Minhyun-hyung." Ujar Jaehwan sambil menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang masih setia mengompres luka dibibirnya akibat pukulan dari Youngmin.

"Kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku, Jaehwan." Ucap Minhyun, dia tidak menolak genggaman tangan Jaehwan, dia harus meluruskan segalanya.

Jaehwan memandang bingung sosok didepannya. "Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Aku mencintaimu, aku tahu perasaanku ini. Aku memiliki perasaan untukmu Minhyun-hyung."

Minhyun meletakan kompres dimeja kecil disampingnya. "Kau memang memiliki perasaan untukku Jaehwan.. tapi itu bukan perasaan cinta. Perasaanmu untukku, hanya perasaan mengagumi dan rasa berterimakasih karena aku telah membantumu."

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hyung. Aku tahu aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih besar dari itu untukmu."

"Itu karena dari awal kita selalu bertemu dan berada dalam satu team, karena hal itu rasa berterimakasihmu padaku sangat besar." Minhyun memandang sosok beta didepannya, ia lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan denagn pelan mencium pipi kanan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan membelalakan matanya melihat aksi sosok yang sudah ada dipikirannya akhir-akhir ini, dia merasakan kehangatan didadanya tapi dia tidak merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya, hanya kehangatan yang tidak menghangatkan relung hatinya.

Minhyun memandang Jaehwan. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"A-aku merasakan.. A-aku.."

Minhyun tersenyum lembut. "Biar aku jelaskan kepadamu, Jaehwan. Aku selayaknya makanan yang mewah tapi makanan yang mewah itu bukan berarti makanan kesukaanmu, walaupun makanan kesukaanmu itu sederhana tapi kau sangat menyukainya dan makanan kesukaanmu sudah ada dalam hidupmu lebih lama daripada makanan mewah itu."

Kini keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Minhyun masih memandang Jaehwan dengan tenang sedangkan Jaehwan dia memikirkan setiap bait ucapan Minhyun dan mencernanya satu persatu.

"Apakah saat aku menciummu tadi kau merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat Sewoon menciummu?"

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sebagai jawabannya. Saat Minhyun mencium pipi kanannya, Jaehwan merasakan perbedaan yang amat sangat jelas pada dirinya. Ciuman Sewoon lebih membuatnya merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Minhyun tersenyum melihat gelengan kepala Jaehwan. "Kau hanya salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku, Jaehwan."

Sang Omega itu berdiri dari kursi didepan Jaehwan, dia lalu membuka pintu dengan pelan. "Masuklah, Sewoon."

Mendengar nama Sewoon membuat Jaehwan langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan dia merasakan hatinya hancur berantakan ketika melihat sosok kesayangannya tampak pucat dan matanya memerah. Kim Jaehwan kau sudah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu. "Sewoon-ah."

Sewoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaehwan. "Jaehwannie"

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh sosok yang selalu ada disampingnya dan menghangatkan jiwa dan raganya membuat Jaehwan seketika berdiri dan memeluk sang omega. "Maafkan aku, Sewoon-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bajingan."

Sewoon menggelengkan kepalanya dileher sosok yang dicintainya tersebut. "Aniya, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang tidak–"

"Stop, jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi. Ini semua salahku. Dari awal ini semua salahku." Jaehwan mengelus rambut hitam omeganya, dia menciumi rambut itu dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Sewoon-ah. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu terluka."

Sewoon hanya menangis semakin kencang mendengar ucapan Jaehwan, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok didepannya. "Aku memaafkanmu, Hyung. Aku juga meminta maaf karena membiarkanmu meninggalkanku."

"Jangan meminta maaf untuk hal seperti itu, Sewoon. Mari kita memulai lagi dari awal, nde?"

Sewoon mengangguk dipelukan Jaehwan, dia tidak akan lagi membiarkan Jaehwan pergi darinya.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan, keduanya membutuhkan waktu untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana?" adalah kalimat yang pertamakali masuk kependengaran Minhyun ketika ia keluar dari ruangan kesehatan.

"Jaehwan dan Sewoon?" tanyanya pada Donghyun.

Donghyun mengangguk.

Minhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Donghyun. "Mereka bersama lagi, tenang saja."

Mendengar itu membuat senyum Donghyun merekah dan membalas pelukan Minhyun. "Syukurlah. Terimakasih Minhyun-hyung."

"Jangan berterimakasih kepadaku, Aku juga yang membuat mereka berpisah." Ujar Minhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Baiklah aku tarik ucapan terimakasihku."

Kini dua omega itu saling cekikikan sambil berpelukan sedangkan Alpha mereka hanya memandangi keduanya dengan senyuman kebahagiaan, _akhirnya semuanya beres_.

.

Minhyun memeluk lengan Jonghyun saat keduanya berjalan-jalan dimalam hari.

"Alpha."

"Hm?"

Minhyun memandang sang kekasihnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Aku pikir kau harus menghukumku."

Jonghyun menaruh ponselnya disaku celananya saat mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. "Kenapa aku harus menghukummu?"

Senyum manis tercetak dibibir Minhyun. "Karena tadi siang saat aku berbicara dengan Jaehwan masalah perasaannya padaku.. aku mencium pipinya. Jadi kau harus menghukumku malam ini."

Jonghyun tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Aku pikir kau tidak perlu mendapatkan hukuman karena aku yakin kau mencium pipinya karena hanya ingin membiarkan Jaehwan tahu bahwa perasaannya padamu bukan perasaan cinta."

Minhyun langsung cemberut mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. "Tapi aku ingin kau menghukumku!"

Jonghyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya.

"Kau harus menghukumku, kau harus menghukumku, kau harus menghukumku! Aku ingin dihukum olehmuuuu." Kini Minhyun menarik-narik lengan Jonghyun seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin permen lollipop.

"Astaga, Kim Minhyunnn." Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang suka berubah-ubah itu. "Ok, Aku akan menghukumu malam ini."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Minhyun menghentikan aksinya dan memandang antusias pada Alphanya. "Benarkah?"

Jonghyun memberikan smirk nya, dia mendekatkan diri pada Minhyun lalu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga kekasihnya. "Aku akan menghukummu, jadi persiapkan pantatmu itu."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

-Maafkan Achan, Ponyooooo. Achan gk bermaksud bikin kamu yg gk salah apa-apa malah menderitaaa. Ampuni aku ka ponyooooo.

-Huhuhuhu Achan ngerasa jahat sama Ponyo padalah Ponyo itu salah satu main vocal kesukaan Achan, sekalinya dia keluar byk di ff Achan malah bkin dia nangisss walaupun berakhir balikan lagi sih tapi tetep ajah Achan ngerasa jahatttt, huweeeeee.

-Sumpah Achan pngen jewer telinganya Minhyun pas adegan terakhirnya dia sama jonghyunieee, sumpah nih anak yahhh bener-bener cabe pribadinya mas jonghyun.

-Next Chapter bakal jadi Chapter terakhir, reader-sannn. Ah Achan gk ngira nih ff udah mau last chapter ajah. Well karena next chapter adalah chapter terakhir Achan bakal ngeupdate kalau ff ini dapet 200 review karena lagi-lagi Achan mau fokus ke ff sebelah dulu yah.

Bye Bye Bye

 **L.O./\\.E** Ya


	12. Chapter 12

_How Great Is Your Love_

Tentu saja Minhyun bersyukur memiliki Alpha sehebat Kim Jonghyun, Seorang Pure Alpha yang memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, berjiwa pemimpin yang tinggi, tampan serta sexy. Tapi terkadang pribadi yang sangat baiknya itu membuat Minhyun kecewa dengan sang alpha.

#Omegaverse

 **Alpha :**

Pure Alpha : Kim Jonghyun

Alpha : Ong Seongwoo, Ha Minho, Im Youngmin, Lai Guanlin, Kim Samuel, Park Woojin

 **Omega :**

Pure Omega : Hwang Minhyun

Omega : Choi Minki, Kang Daniel, Kim Donghyun, Yoo Seonho, Jung Sewoon, Lee Daehwi, Ha Sungwoon

 **Beta :**

Dominant Beta : Kang Dongho, Kim Jaehwan, Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Taemin

Submissive Beta : Aron Kwak, Yoon Jisung

.

.

Pairing :

Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun

Kang Dongho x Choi Minki

Ong Seongwo x Kang Daniel

Kim Jaehwan x Jung Sewoon

Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun

.

.

.

.

PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 EP 11

.

"Hwang Eomma, tolong berhenti menangis. Aku benci melihat ada orang yang menangis karena aku." Ujar Jonghyun sambil mengelus bahu sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah memeluknya erat.

Nyonya Hwang aka Ibu dari Hwang Minhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada calon menantunya itu. "Eomma tidak menangis karenamu, Jonghyunie. Eomma menangis karena bagaimana bisa takdir sekejam ini pada kalian. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak masuk ke 11 besar."

Jonghyun tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan sosok yang sudah ia anggap ibu keduanya itu. "Mungkin karena aku masih belum bekerja keras."

"Apa maksudmu belum bekerja keras Jonghyunie. Semua orang tahu kau adalah trainee yang paling bekerja sangat keras disini."

"Hwang Eomma tidak boleh menyalahkan takdir. Lebih baik Hwang Eomma menyalahkanku saja."

"Bagaimana bisa Eomma menyalahkanmu, sayang." Ibu dari Hwang Minhyun itu menarik nafas sebentar. "Hingga sekarang Eomma masih tidak percaya kau tidak masuk 11 besar, sayang. Eomma sangat percaya bahwa kau dan Minhyunie akan berhasil bersama-sama. Kalian berdua akan masuk 11 besar bersama-sama, Eomma bahkan takut jika Minhyunie tidak berhasil dan hanya kau yang berhasil tapi apa ini? bagaimana bisa hanya uri Minhyunie yang masuk dan kau tidak? Takdir macam apa ini, Jonghyunie?"

Jonghyun tidak menjawab dia masih memeluk dan menenangkan wanita paruh baya dipelukannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dan Minhyunie akan berpisah selama satu setengah tahun? Satu setengah tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Jonghyunie. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Uri Minhyunie jika tidak ada kau disampingnya?"

Jonghyun mencium rambut hitam calon mertuanya dengan lembut. "Kita bisa saling bertelepon Eomma dan juga kita akan saling bertemu jika ada waktu luang. Satu setengah tahun akan terasa sebentar Hwang Eomma. Jadi jangan khawatir. Juga trainee yang berhasil masuk 11 besar sebagian besar adalah trainee yang sudah kita kenal, mereka akan menjaga Minhyunie dengan baik."

"Tetap saja akan terasa berbeda. Mereka bukan kau Jonghyunie dan Eomma tahu, sebagian besar trainee yang berhasil adalah para trainee yang pernah kau pimpin, yang pernah berada dibawah bimbinganmu. Bagaimana bisa para trainee yang ada dibawah kepemimpinanmu berhasil sedangkan pemimpinnya gagal?"

"Hwang Eomma, Seorang Leader tidak akan bisa disebut Leader jika dia tidak bisa membimbing anggotanya kejalan kesuksesan dan seorang Leader akan bangga pada anggotanya yang berhasil dan melampaui dirinya."

Hwang Eomma melepaskan pelukannya pada Jonghyun dan memandang Leader NU'EST itu dengan kekaguman, entah sudah keberapa ribu kali ia dibuat kagum oleh pasangan jiwa putranya ini.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa ada seorang sebaik dirimu, Jonghyun. Sampai sekarang Eomma selalu memikirkan saat Eomma hamil Minhyun Eomma mengidam apa sehingga Minhyun memiliki pasangan sebaik dirimu. Eomma selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Minhyunie telah ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan jiwamu. Hwang Eomma dan Hwang Appa tidak tahu akan seperti apa hidup Minhyunie tanpamu, sayang." Ujarnya lalu menciumi pipi Jonghyun dengan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

Minhyun berbaring dikasurnya dan mencoba melupakan ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu namun tentu saja tidak berhasil. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke kebantal-bantal yang ada dikasurnya, air mata kembali keluar membasahi pipinya. Saat ini dia ada di dorm NU'EST setelah makan malam dengan CEO mereka.

Saat baru sampai ke dorm mereka, Minhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meminta member lain untuk tidak mengganggunya dan tentu saja mereka mengerti dengan permintaannya tersebut. Minhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dulu.

"Minhyun."

Sebuah suara penuh dengan ketenangan memasuki indera pendengarannya, dia tentu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Pergilah." Usirnya dengan suara serak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Jonghyun menghela nafas sebentar mendengar suara serak kekasihnya, dia tidak tersinggung dengan usiran kekasihnya. Jonghyun menutup pintu kamar Minhyun dan menguncinya sebelum mendekati ranjang omeganya.

Sang Alpha mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang Minhyun lalu dengan lembut menciumi rambut hitam pacarnya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya langsung membuat Minhyun terduduk dan menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan terluka. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau bilang?" ujarnya dengan suara yang meninggi, dia tidak peduli jika member NU'EST lainnya terbangung akibat suaranya.

"Bagaimana semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika kita akan berpisah selama satu setengah tahun, satu setengah tahun tanpamu disisiku, Jonghyun. Itu tidak baik-baik saja!"

Pria yang dijuluki National Leader itu segera memeluk tubuh Minhyun dan membenamkan wajah Minhyun didadanya.

"Kau sangat baik, selalu masuk 11 besar, para trainee menjadikanmu sebagai panutan dan ini yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa hanya aku yang berhasil dan kalian bertiga tidak?" Minhyun sesenggukan dalam dekapan Alphanya. "Aku pikir setidaknya kita berdua akan berhasil."

Jonghyun merasakan kemejanya basah karena tangisan sang kekasih. "Shhh." Bisiknya ditelinga Minhyun sambil menciumi rambut hitam kekasihnya. "It's ok."

Jonghyun membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya dikasur dan dia sendiri melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Minhyun hanya berbaring sambil memandangi sosok yang sudah membahagiakannya selama delapan tahun ini.

Jonghyun membuang kemeja yang ia kenakan kelantai kamar kekasihnya lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Minhyun dan menciumi setiap inci wajah kekasihnya. "Kau tahu aku paling benci melihat orang-orang yang aku sayangi mengeluarkan air mata, terutama kau sayang." Tangan Jonghyun menyelinap masuk kedalam baju kekasihnya dan mengelus perut rata Minhyun dengan intens.

"Hmm, Alpha." Desahan kecil keluar dari mulut sang lead vocal.

Jonghyun menjilati jejak air mata yang ada dipipi Minhyun, tangannya semakin intens membelai perut dan dada mulus sosok dibawahnya. "Malam ini hanya milik kita berdua, jadi jangan memikirkan apapun selain apa yang akan aku lakukan, mengerti?"

Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali mendesah saat tangan kekasihnya meremas pantatnya.

.

.

Jonghyun mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap didadanya, satu jam telah berlalu setelah kegiatan panas keduanya dan kekasihnya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Jonghyun sudah mengelap seluruh tubuh Minhyun karena dia tahu sang lead vocalnya ini membenci apapun yang asin bahkan keringatnya sendiri tapi kekasihnya ini suka sekali menjilati tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

Sang Alpha menciumi dahi Omeganya dengan perlahan takut membangunkan sosok yang ada dalam dekapannya ini.

.

.

.

"Ingat kalian harus membersihkan dorm seminggu sekali, jika kalian tidak mau setidaknya cari pembantu, makan makanan yang sehat jangan masak mie terus, astaga siapa yang akan memasak disini, kalian berempat payah dalam hal memasak dan Aron-hyung hanya bisa membuat sandwich dan pasta, aku akan menyuruh stylist kita yang memasak. Jangan lupa memakai pakaian hangat saat musim dingin, jangan terlalu meminum banyak kopi dan jangan bekerja terlalu keras." Minhyun menatap tajam Alphanya. "Terutama kau Alpha."

Sang omega lalu menghela nafas. "Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan tanpaku?" ujarnya dengan khawatir.

Minki dan Aron memutar mata mereka mendengar kecerewatan Eomma dalam grup mereka.

"Astaga, kami mengerti Eomma." Ujar Dongho sambil menghela nafas mendengar kecerewetan Minhyun. "Kau berbicara seakan kau tidak akan pernah kembali."

Minhyun cemberut mendengar ucapan pedas Dominant Beta di packnya itu, walaupun sudah delapan tahun ia mengenal Dongho namun terkadang ia masih dibuat sakit hati karena ucapan pedasnya, salahkan jiwa Omeganya yang sensitive ini.

Aron mengelus lengan Minhyun. "Kita akan baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir."

"Sudahlah cepat sana pergi." Usir Dongho namun walaupun begitu matanya tidak memandang Minhyun sama sekali, dia tidak berani memandang wajah cantik didepannya, dia tidak yakin akan bisa menahan air matanya ketika memandang wajah Minhyun.

Mereka berdua adalah teman dekat sejak trainee, Jonghyun mempercayakan keselamatan Minhyun padanya, jika Jonghyun tengah sibuk bertemu dengan boss mereka saat masih trainee maka Dongho adalah orang yang selalu menjaga Minhyun ketika Minhyun ingin berjalan-jalan keluar.

Dongho adalah orang pertama yang akan bergerak jika ada sosok yang mengganggu membernya bukan berarti Jonghyun tidak melakukan apapun tapi Jonghyun akan selalu bersikap tenang dan tidak mudah gegabah seperti dirinya.

"Iyah, cepat sana pergi." Kini Minki juga mengikuti kekasihnya namun Minki mengucapkannya dengan nada main-main. "Setelah selesai dengan Wanna One kembalilah sambil membawa uang yang banyak, kita disini juga akan bekerja keras dan menghasilkan uang banyak. Setelah semua uang sudah terkumpul kita akan membuat manajemen sendiri, dan kau yang akan menjadi co-CEO."

Mendengar ucapan magnaenya membuat Minhyun terkekeh kecil. Iyah, impian mereka berlima adalah mereka ingin membuat manajemen music mereka sendiri. "Co-CEO? Bukannya aku adalah CEO Hwang?"

"CEO Hwang darimana? Yang ada itu CEO Kim, Jonghyun yang akan memegang posisi itu dan kau sebagai permaisuri yang baik harus ada disampingnya menjadi Co-CEO nya." Kata Aron sambil terselip sedikit godaan didalamnya.

Wajah Minhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Hyung tertuanya. "Hyunggg." Rengeknya dan hanya dihadiahi tawa keempat membernya.

"Sudahlah kalian hanya membuat Minhyun terlalu lama disini." Ujar sang Alpha kepada member packnya yang langsung dihadiahi erangan kecewa para submissive.

Aron dan Minki memeluk Minhyun bersamaan lalu menciumi kedua pipi chuby sang lead vocal, Dongho hanya mengacak-acak rambut Minhyun dan Minhyun memeluk Dongho. Setelah ketiganya selesai, ketiganya langsung masuk kedorm meninggalkan sepasang kekasih disana.

Jonghyun segera memeluk tubuh Minhyun yang langsung dibalas oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Kata sang omega sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Begitu juga aku." Ujar Jonghyun, dia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Tangannya kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala kekasihnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Minhyun dan bibirnya terus menciumi leher Minhyun yang masih ada jejak kissmark semalam, Jonghyun yakin stylist Wanna One harus ekstra menggunakan make up untuk menutupinya. "Tiga tahun dari sekarang bersiaplah untuk membuang nama Hwang dari namamu dan menggantinya menjadi Kim."

Minhyun langsung menangis keras mendengar ucapan belahan jiwanya, air mata kembali membanjiri wajah manisnya. "Dasar Alpha bodoh, beraninya kau mempersuntingku saat kita akan berpisah salama satu setengah tahun?!"

Mendengar ucapan kasar Minhyun malah membuat Jonghyun tertawa. "Kim Minhyun terdengar lebih indah bukan? Dan aku berjanji akan berkunjung ke dorm Wanna One."

"Kim Minhyun, yah?" Minhyun terkekeh dalam tangisannya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak kau menyatakan cinta padaku dan aku memegang ucapanmu, Leader."

Jonghyun tersenyum tampan sambil mencium bibir Minhyun. "Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak pertamakali aku memandangmu, Kim Minhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRODUCE 101 FINAL CONCERT

.

Minhyun mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan sang Alpha, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya. Sesekali Jonghyun akan menggigit telinga kekasihnya ataupun menggelitikinya karena Minhyun yang secara sengaja menggesakan pantatnya dengan area terlarang sang Alpha.

"Minhyun Eommaaaa."

Senyum Minhyun hilang sudah mendengar siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

Jonghyun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi kekasihnya. "Jangan seperti itu." sambil mengelus rambut omeganya. "Tidakkah kau merasa bercermin melihat Seonho, dia itu sepertimu tahu."

"Aku tidak seperti itu." rajuk Minhyun sambil mencubit lengan Jonghyun.

"Iyah, kau seperti itu. Kau itu hobby melakukan wink pada pria lain."

"Aku melakukannya hanya pada kalian berempat karena aku sayang kalian." ujarnya masih dengan nada merajuk. "Tidak untukmu." Ralatnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau juga pernah melakukan wink pada manajer kita." Jonghyun menggigit pipi chubby kekasihnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Itu karena aku ingin makan jjajangmyun dan mereka tidak memperbolehkannya bahkan mereka mengancam akan memberitahu sajangnim jadi aku melakukan wink dan beraegyo agar mereka tidak melakukannya, dan berhasil." Jelas Minhyun.

"Untungnya manajer kita itu submissive." Lalu dengan santai Jonghyun mendorong kekasihnya untuk berdiri karena mendengar langkah kaki Seonho semakin mendekat.

Seonho membuka pintu dan dengan langkah lebar langsung bergerak menuju Minhyun dan dengan segera memeluk hyung tersayangnya itu. "Minhyun Eommaaa."

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kecil, dia mengacak rambut hitam si anak ayam sebentar –yang sudah dalam posisi nyaman memeluk kekasihnya- lalu pergi menuju satu-satunya trainee asal Jepang yang sejak tadi melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

Ke-35 trainee saling berpelukan dan saling memuji satu sama lain setelah berakhirnya konser final mereka. Berakhirnya konser mereka maka berakhir jugalah acara yang telah menyatukan mereka semua.

Minhyun segera mengambil handuk baru yang diberikan oleh stylist NU'EST yang sengaja datang untuk mendukung mereka berempat.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Stylist Wanna One tentang alergimu pada garam bahkan pada keringatmu sendiri, untungnya dia adalah sahabatku jadi dia akan menjagamu dengan baik." Ujar Jang Minah sang stylist NU'EST.

"Terimakasih, Noona." Ujar Minhyun dengan tulus pada Stylist yang sudah ada disamping NU'EST sejak debut serta salah satu anggota pack Alphanya. Minah hanya tersenyum lembut lalu berlalu pergi menuju Minki yang tampaknya meminta bantuannya.

Minhyun membalikan badannya untuk mengusap seluruh keringat yang ada diwajah dan lehernya, besok pagi ia dan Wanna One akan memiliki jadwal dan dia tidak mau membuat repot member Wanna One dengan alerginya ini.

"Ehem."

Sang visual NU'EST itu segera membalikan badannya saat mendengar deheman dari arah belakangnya.

Minhyun membulatkan matanya, ia bahkan merasa nafasnya berhenti selama beberapa detik, ia terkejut bukan main, saking terkejutnya sampai-sampai Minhyun menjatuhkan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringatnya.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut saat kau baru membalikan badanmu untuk melihat siapa yang berdehem dan ternyata itu adalah kekasih hatimu sendiri, well bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Kau ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Junior Royal aka Kim Jonghyun aka National Leader?

Kim Jonghyun, kekasihnya itu tengah berlutut didepannya dengan dengan senyum setampan tampannya sambil membawa sebuah kotak cincin yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua buah cincin emas putih yang sangat bersinar, kedua cincin itu terlihat simple namun memiliki beberapa berlian yang menyekelilinginya.

"Hwang Minhyun." Ujar Jonghyun dengan nada penuh wibawa.

"Yahh?" tanya Minhyun masih dengan ekspresi terkejut serta jantungnya yang sudah berlomba.

"Aku tahu aku menjanjikanmu mengubah namamu menjadi Kim Minhyun tiga tahun lagi tapi aku tidak menjanjikan bahwa jari manismu kosong dalam tiga tahun lagi." Jonghyun menarik nafas sebentar, senyum masih membingkai wajah tampannya. "Jadi maukah kau memakai cincin ini sekarang? Sebelum mengganti nama margamu menjadi Kim?"

Kedua mata hitam Minhyun langsung mengeluarkan air mata mendengar ucapan paling membahagiaakan yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya setelah pernyataan cinta yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sama.

"Tentu saja, aku mau memakainya." Dan setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya seketika ruangan dipenuhi dengan teriakan dan sorakan-sorakan serta ucapan selamat.

"Yeaahhh."

"Cieee."

"Ehemmm."

"Aku iriiiiii."

"Manisnyaaaa."

Minhyun memandangi sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari jika keduanya berada ditengah ruangan dikelilingi oleh 35 trainee, para staff serta para stylist. Mereka semuanya tersenyum bahagian memandanginya dan Jonghyun.

Wajah Minhyun merah padam mengetahui jika keduanya daritadi menjadi pusat perhatian sedangkan kekasihnya yang masih berlutut masih memandanginya dengan tatapan hangat.

Minhyun memberikan tangan kirinya pada sang Alpha. "Pakaikan."

Dan dengan senang hati uluran tangan kekasihnya itu ia ambil dan memasangkan salah satu cincin silver dijari manis kekasihnya, cincin silver yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu itu akhirnya terpasang juga.

Jonghyun memandangi jari manis kekasihnya yang kini tak lagi kosong itu, dengan lembut ia cium tangan kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Permaisuriku."

"Owhhhhh." Para trainee serta staff berujar bersamaan melihat pemandangan indah didepan mereka itu.

"Oh my god."

"Aku mau matiiii."

"Jonghyun-hyung kerennnnnn."

"Aku juga ingin seperti ituuu."

"Muel, kalau kau mau melamarku harus lebih romantis dari Jonghyun-hyung. Jika tidak aku akan menolaknya." Ujar Daehwi pada pacarnya itu.

Minhyun tidak mempedulikan ucapan-ucapan trainee disekelilingnya, ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya, tangan kanannya ia bawa kerambut kekasihnya dan mengelus rambut hitam itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Alphaku."

Jonghyun berdiri dengan perlahan, kini pasangan jiwa itu saling berhadapan. Minhyun menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya masih memerah karena malu dan bahagia. Tangan kanannya mengambil satu cincin yang masih belum terpasang.

Minhyun mengambil cincin yang lebih besar dari yang ia pakai dan mengambil tangan kiri kekasihnya lalu dengan lembut memasangkan cincin berwarna silver itu ke jari manis Jonghyun. Minhyun kembali meneteskan air mata saat melihat jari manis kekasihnya tidak lagi kosong.

Beberapa trainee ada yang sudah menetaskan air mata bahkan para stylist sudah saling berpelukan sambil menangis haru terutama Jang Minah, dia tersenyum lebar pada pasangan didepannya namun matanya sudah mengeluarkan banyak air mata, air mata kebahagiaan, dia bahagian untuk Jonghyun dan Minhyun.

"Apa aku sudah membuatmu bahagia?" ujar sang Alpha sambil membawa kekasihnya dalam pelukannya.

Minhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada leher kecoklatan Jonghyun. "Kau selalu membuatku bahagia."

"Tapi aku pernah membuatmu kecewa."

"Itu bukan salahmu, aku yang terlalu egois."

Jonghyun terkekeh kecil. "Terkadang cinta butuh keegoisan."

"Dan cintamu yang sangat hebat untukku ini, membuat hidupku menjadi indah." Balas Minhyun, matanya memandang beberapa trainee yang ikut bahagia melihatnya namun sekilas ia melihat Hyunbin yang sangat jelas kecewa namun masih memberinya senyum selamat –Minhyun yakin ia terpaksa melakukannya lalu Jaehwan juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Hyunbin namun hanya sebentar, Jaehwan lalu memeluk Sewoon yang selalu ada disampingnya.

Minhyun menutup matanya sambil menciumi aroma maskulin Alphanya, kekasihnya ini jarang memakai parfum tapi itu yang Minhyun sukai dari kekasihnya. Jonghyunpun melakukan hal yang sama seperti kekasihnya, ia menghirup aroma kekasihnya sebanyak-banyaknya, aroma yang menenangkan jiwa dan raganya, aroma kekasihnya ini begitu murni.

Senyum penuh kebahagiaan terukir dibibir keduanya.

 _Tiga tahun lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **27 July 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimkasih untuk para readers yang udah ngebaca ff ini dari awal hingga akhirrr, dari awal Achan ngupload ni ff hanya sekedar untuk menyebarkan virus 2hyun tapi gk nyangka bakal dapet respon positif dari kalian.

Achan sangat sangat sangat sangat berterimakasi kepada readers yang udah ngereview maupun yg silent readers. Achan amat sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semuaaa. Kalian semua kesayangan Achannn.

Achan sangat berharap karena ini adalah chapter terakhir hingga para readers meninggalkan jejak berupa review kalian.

Terimakasih atas review, follow, favorite nd siapa ajah yg ngebaca fanfic ini. Achan sayang kalian semua, kalian semua adalah kesayangan Achan.

Achan sengaja nunggu 200 review buat last chapter krn Achan pngen para sider juga ikut ngereview ff ini dan Achan tau kok ff ini masih buanyakkk kekurangannya dari salah penggunaan kata, typo bertebaran dimana-mana dan plot yg kurang berkenan buat para readers sekalian. Achan cuma bisa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kalau ada yang masih butuh penjelasan tinggal PM ajah yah.

Jangan lupa mampir ke ff 2hyun milik achan yg jdulnya 'Eternal love' yahhh.

.

.

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


End file.
